El secreto del universo
by eljefe2000
Summary: Tras la derrota de las sirenas un nuevo chico llega a la escuela, un nuevo mal se cierne en Canterlot High y nuestras chicas necesitaran la ayuda del nuevo para vencerlo, pero tendrán que lidiar con algo mucho más difícil de dominar que la oscuridad, problemas de adolescentes, celos, amor, ira, y muchos sentimientos de la adolescencia,¿pelearias una guerra para salvar a quien amas?
1. Una vida normal

Era una mañana normal para las alumnas de Canterlot High, ya habian pasado dos días del incidente de las sirenas y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, lo más normal que se podía para nuestras protagonistas, estas se encontraban en el comedor, por lo que no notaron al chico de la ropa vieja que caminaba por los pasillos buscando la dirección, a la cual no tardó mucho en llegar...

-Directora Celestia?- dijo el chico de piel azul buscando a la directora-

-Speed Blue?- dijo la Subdirectora Luna algo impresionada-

-Señorita Luna, es usted?- pregunto el chico mientras está se acercaba-

-Vaya, no pensé volverte a ver, que haces aquí?- pregunto mientras el chico se limitaba a sentarse-

-Me transferí a esta escuela, pensé que Celestia te lo diria- Speed parecía saber mucho sobre la Directora y la Subdirectora-

-Bueno Speed, será mejor que te ponga al día con algunas cosas- dijo Luna mientras ponía al tanto de los acontecimientos recientes en Canterlot High al chico-

Speed escuchaba con atención, hasta el final...

-Comprendo, hablas de otro mundo, como lo que me contaba ThunderLove- dijo Speed mientras se ponía serio- no quiero nada que ver con otros mundos, mientras menos sepa mejor- dijo antes de levantarse- ahora iré a clases- dijo mientras se iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos-

-Sera mejor no decirle a Celestia que conocía de antes a Speed- dijo Luna para si misma-

Mientras tanto nuestras chicas estaban ensayando con permiso de Luna, por lo que no sabían de un nuevo alumno en clases...

-Si no fuera tu amigo, te habría golpeado por no querer tu destino- dijo desde su mochila alguna especie de animal-

-Callate Daxter, nisiquiera deberías existir- dijo Speed antes de llegar al salón-

El chico entró a media clase sin importarle nada...

-Hey por ser nuevo no creas...- dijo el profesor de pelo negro que se veía enojado, de piel café y traje del mismo color-

-No me moleste quiere- dijo Speed sin mucho ánimo mientras se iba a sentar en la última banca que encontró-

Las clases llegaron a su fin y nuestro amigo se disponía a volver a su casa pero, la Directora y la Subdirectora no lo planeaban dejar ir tan rápido...

-Que sucede?- dijo entrando a la dirección-

-Supongo que ya estás al tanto del otro mundo- dijo Celestia logrando la incomodidad de Speed-

-Tu también?, Pensé que había un juramento para no hablar sobre los otros mundos- esto lo dijo mientras entraba y tomaba asiento de mala gana-

-Lo hay, como defensores del multiverso está prohibido- dijo Luna mientras lo veia-

-Pero tu no eres cualquier persona- finalizó Celestia a lo que Speed suspiró-

-Que necesitan?- dijo el chico de forma cohibida-

-Tu quieres una vida normal y por el momento a nosotras nos conviene eso- dijo Celestia confundiendo a Speed-

-No lo entiendo, me dejaran ser normal?- dijo el chico impresionado y casi feliz-

-Hay una condición, pero básicamente si, serás todo lo normal que puedas ser- dijo Luna a lo que Speed acepto-

-Cual es esa condición?- pregunto Speed mientras suspiraba, después de todo, prometieron dejarlos en paz, a su hermana Twilight y a él, ya suficientes problemas tenía con que Twilight quería entender esa energía extraña, pero no quería saber sobre otros mundos, Speed no la entendía-

-Ambos sabemos que no eres normal en muchos aspectos, jamás vi a nadie utilizar tu poder en el nivel que tu lo usas- dijo Celestia mientras Speed parecía ver la nada- no comprendo por qué no quieres ese poder- dijo mientras Speed sonreía casi imperceptible-

-Solo dime que quieres, haré lo que sea si me dejan haraganear por ahí como un adolescente normal- dijo el azul con seriedad, ya tuvo suficiente con que la Subdirectora Candace le esté pisando los talones, como para tener ahora a Luna y a Celestia, además, ser un chico normal le dará la excusa perfecta para completar el trabajo de Twilight-

-Hay unas chicas que se transforman al igual que tu- dijo la directora Luna al pobre Speed que estaba confundido- quiero que te hagas su amigo- Celestia ya se esperaba la mueca de fastidio del héroe- también si no es mucha molestia, quiero a tus poderosos amigos protegiendo Canterlot High, a cambió tendrás toda la libertad que puedas para ser un chico normal- esto logro derribar al serio chico que parecía carecer de emociones duraderas fuera del enfado y la neutralidad-

-Echo, pero no prometo nada con lo de la "amistad"- dijo burlándose en la última frase-

-Me conformó con eso- de dijo Celestia feliz-

-Me parece que Rainbow Dash está en el gimnasio, se queda hasta tarde entrenando- dijo Luna a lo que Speed se levantó sin esperar a que terminaran-

-De acuerdo iré con esa tal Rainbow Dash- dijo Speed mientras salia-

-Mañana te presentaré al resto de las chicas- dijo Celestia mientras sonreía-

-Me da igual- dijo Speed saliendo sin ánimos con rumbo al gimnasio-

Una vez que se fue Speed, ambas pudieron hablar sin miedo...

-Esta segura de esto Celestia?, Confío en Speed Blue pero...- dijo Luna antes de ser interrumpida por Celestia-

-Hermana mía, tu viste el poder que emanaba su contra parte, eso era un poder que no había visto en años, creo que el puede combatirlo- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Eso espero- dijo Luna preocupada por Speed-

No muy lejos de ahí en un callejón...

-Canterlot High vera su fin- decía un sujeto encapuchado-

-Dejeme hacerlo maestro- decía un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojo sangre, que tenía la misma capucha que su maestro-

-Todo a su tiempo Blade, todo a su tiempo- dijo la el hombre con una sonrisa-

-Como ordene maestro- dijo mientras se retiraba en un portal de oscuridad-

-Hasta otra viejo enemigo, Chaos control- dijo el encapuchado desapareciendo del lugar-

Continuara...

*Esto es ligado directamente a mi fic de El opuesto de Discord, así que se podría decir que es un complemento, como aviso, todos los capítulos de el opuesto de Discord y está se estrenarán un día antes en wattpad, para quien le interese leerlos, sin más me despido... 


	2. Dos nuevas amigas Rainbow Dash

Speed había llegado al patio tras haber ido al gimnasio, ahí encontró a la chica practicando sus tiros de futbol, el chico no quería interrumpir, por lo que decidió guardar silencio mientras la veía. Rainbow solo practicaba sus tiros, pero se percató de la presencia del chico...

-Hola, tú debes ser Rainbow Dash- Speed le extendió su mano con amabilidad, como cortesía- me llamo Speed Blue- el chico se sentía algo cohibido al ver esa mirada en la chica del pelo arcoiris como si intentara analizarlo-

-Rainbow Dash, la chica más cool de la escuela- tras esa presentación Speed sonrió internamente- eres nuevo por aquí he?- el chico realmente no estaba interesado en contestar ese tipo de preguntas-

-Si, soy un chico del campo- mintió para salvar su pellejo, no quería que supieran que era de la ciudad, no por ahora-

-Bueno, bienvenido a Canterlot High- la sonrisa que Rainbow Dash le dedicó en ese momento hizo que se sonrojara-

-Si bueno, me dijeron que tú podías enseñarme la escuela- el velocista desvío la vista para no ver a la confundida Rainbow-

-Claro, ven conmigo- Rainbow le guía con una sonrisa todo el recorrido-

Speed solo reía de vez en cuando o afirmaba con la cabeza, no se había divertido en años y menos por una chica. Speed mantenía siempre cierta distancia entre él y Rainbow, pero a la chica no parecía importarle...

-Sabes, no puedo evitar pensar que nos siguen- Rainbow sentía que alguien los seguía-

-Debe ser tu imaginación- Speed se encogió de hombros antes de continuar su andar, mientras en las sombras alguien o algo los vigilaba-

Al terminar el recorrido Speed y Rainbow salieron del lugar, ella parecía pensar en algo y el parecía ver las nubes como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo...

-Me gusto mucho pasar el día contigo Speed- Speed se sonrojó al oír eso, no por qué le incomodara, si no por qué era la primera vez que alguien aparte de Twilight le decía algo como eso-

-No digas estupideces Rainy- Speed dejó a Rainbow atrás con ese ridiculo apodo suyo- mañana nos vemos- tras eso el chico se fue sin rumbo definido, después de todo no tenía un hogar como tal-

Estaba pensando en la chica de piel azul algo sonrojado. Tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando chocó con alguien...

-Disculpa no me fijé- ambos pronunciaron esas palabras al mismo tiempo sonrojándose por eso-

La chica frente a él era bastante hermosa, tanto que Speed se quedó mudo y completamente sonrojado, tenía la piel azul y el pelo de un tono Aqua, además de traerlo en una colina, respondía al nombre de Sonata Dusk...

-Perdona, estaba emocionada, por qué es Jueves de tacos y choque por error contigo- Sonata también estaba bastante sonrojada al ver al chico, aunque aún no lo reconocía-

-Fue mi culpa, suelo ser muy despistado, soy Speed Blue y tú eres?- la chica se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, al notar que era Speed se sonrojó aún más debido a que estaba consciente que este no era el que la derrotó-

-Soy Sonata Dusk- alcanzó a articular mientras lo analizaba-

Sonata notó que la ropa de este Speed estaba bastante deteriorada, se podía notar que era más maduro e incluso más musculoso que el otro, también aprecio que seguía siendo ingenuo, pero que realmente se veía que podía dar miedo si te le enfrentabas, todo lo contrario al Speed de Equestria...

-Bueno Sonata, que te parece si te invito unos tacos- Speed quería tener amigos que no tuvieran nada que ver con la magia-

-Lo siento Speed, pero debo volver con mis hermanas- ella se volteó pero Speed la detuvo-

-Nos volveremos a ver no, somos amigos?- ella lo volteó a ver, nunca le habían pedido ser amiga de nadie, menos de alguien como Speed, aunque no fuera el mismo Speed-

-Claro, sabes dónde encontrarme los jueves de tacos- tras eso se marchó esa chica-

Speed sonreía como idiota antes de caer en cuenta de algo...

-Olvide que no tengo donde dormir- el chico de piel azul estaba en un verdadero predicamento-


	3. Sunset Shimmer

Esa mañana Sunset pasaba por el parque, era viernes y se le hacía tarde para la escuela, cuando vio a un chico echo bolita en una banca...

-Estas bien?- Sunset se acercó curiosa al chico que le parecía familiar, daba un aire de confianza-

-Si, estoy bien, solo... dormía- el chico se movió perezosamente callendo de bruces en el intento, Sunset ahogo la Roda al ver aquella escena- me llamo Speed Blue- el chico se levanto con dificultad y bastante aturdido-

-Soy Sunnset Shimmer- la chica estaba al descolocados al ver que se trataba de Speed, pero jamás pensó encontrar al Speed de su dimensión en condiciones tan deplorables- que haces dormido en este parque?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica al serio chico que no parecía conservar rastro de su contraparte-

-A eso, este parque queda cerca de la escuela y como no tenía dónde dormir...- Sunset no necesito escuchar más, toma al chico por la mano haciendo que este se paralizara-

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde a la escuela- Sunset lo arrastró de la mano hasta la dirección de la escuela-

-Valla, al fin llegaron, y veo que no perdieron el tiempo- la directora Luna decía aquello sabiendo a que comportamiento conduciría a Speed-

Speed notó a las chicas en ese lugar, de las cuales solo conocía a Rainbow Dash que no lo veía realmente y recientemente a Sunset Shimmer que no parecía mala persona, pero al ver las miradas noto un detalle...

-Deja de joderme- el chico se soltó de golpe del suave agarre de Sunset mientras veía a Luna que se quería reír- vayamos al grano quieren?- el chico sonrojado de un tono rosa se limitó a recargarse en la pared a un lado de la subdirectora Luna-

-Que pasa aquí?- Ahora sí Sunset estaba más que pérdida, ese chico parecía llevarse muy bien con las directoras-

-Speed es mi sobrino que fue transferido aquí, quiero que ustedes sean sus primeras amigas, ya que él no es...- Luna buscaba la palabra correcta sin que las chicas lo vieran como un idiota-

-Solo traten de llevarse bien- Celestia terminó la frase de Luna bastante preocupada-

-A mí no me parece tan mala persona- Sunset le sonrió logrando que Speed se pudiera nervioso-

-Bueno Sunset, ya que pareces llevarte bien con el tú serás la encargada de que Speed se sienta cómodo haga amigos de paso- Sunset no se negaría a esa petición, pero había algo que la incomodaba-

-Está mañana me encontré a Speed dormido en el parque- Sunset pudo oír a Speed susurrándole "no lo hagas", pero ella hizo caso omiso- no creo que sea bueno dejarlo dormir así- ella vio como Speed había dejado de prestarles atención-

-Me parece que tienes razón Sunset, si no es mucha molestia, podrías cuidar de él en lo que encontramos un departamento donde instalarlo?- la subdirectora Luna le pregunto a una sorprendida Sunset-

-Cuente conmigo subdirectora- Speed reaccionó al oír eso-

-Speed también puede opinar no?- Speed se veía molesto por qué tomaban las decisiones por el-

-Ella te va a dar lo que necesites- Speed entendió lo que significaba-

-Dame un abrazo amiga- Speed la abrazo sonrojando la levemente por el repentino abrazo-

-Devuélvele la cartera- Celestia vio a Speed, este con cara de risa saco de su bolsa la cartera de Sunset-

-Yo no sé cómo llegó ahí- el chico la devolvió a las atónitas chicas, definitivamente este no era en absoluto parecido al otro Speed-

-Bueno chicas, nos vamos?- el chico salió del cuarto otra vez con neutralidad en el rostro-

Las chicas lo siguieron curiosas, pero Sunset decidió hablar con las directoras...

-Que le pasa a este Speed? Y por qué da la impresión de que son buenos amigos?- las directivas se vieron con cara de circunstancias-

-Escucha Sunset, antes de la escuela nosotras éramos militares- Sunset no entendía que tenía que ver eso con Speed- te vamos a contar la historia de dos niños y una monstruosidad- tras decir eso la subdirectora se dispuso a seguir hablando-

Habian pasado las horas y Sunset no salía de la dirección, y la tensión entre ellos no mejoraba, por lo que Speed comenzó a divagar para no ver a las chicas que lo veía de arriba abajo...

-Y a ustedes les gusta el pan?- Las chicas al oír la pregunta random de Speed quedaron descolocados, no era como el otro Speed-

El silencio incómodo volvió algo menos tenso, sin embargo Speed comenzaba a aburrirse de esperar a Sunset...

-Veo que no eres precisamente el alma de la fiesta- Sunset llegaba con ese comentario al ver a Speed perdido en sus pensamientos-

-Que te digo preciosa, publicó difícil- Rainbow al oír eso frunció el sueño algo enojada- Como sea, ya podemos irnos?- Speed descoloco a las chicas con eso, menos a Sunset que sabía a qué se refería-

-Si, solo espero que no haya problemas si voy contigo- Speed negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Rainbow-

-Gracias por el recorrido de ayer, de verdad lo disfrute- tras decir eso se fue con Sunset dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta y Rainbow algo sonrojada-

Ambos chicos caminaban en un silencio cómodo, sin embargo Sunset quería conocer más a este Speed, sobre todo por lo que escucho de la subdirectora.

-La directora me contó que te gusta leer- Sunset logró que Speed sonriera levemente-

-Si, me gusta leer- Speed río levemente haciendo sonreír a Sunset, era un logro hacerlo reír-

Llegaron a un puesto de hot-dogs donde Speed trabajaba, volaba asaron ahí gran parte del día, hasta que ambos chicos se fueron al hogar de Sunset y hogar temporal de Speed...

-Veo que tus clientes escasean- Sunset miraba a Speed que suspiro mientras jugaba con su cereal-

-No es eso, el puesto de hamburguesa de al lado me va a mandar a la ruina- Speed jugueteaba aún con el cereal-

-Debe haber algún modo para vencer a la competencia- Subset se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa- por qué me vez así- Sunset se sonrojó al ver que Speed la veía con un sonrojo- podrías dejar de hacerlo?- le estaba incomodando, parecía que la viera como un pedazo de carne-

-Dime Shimmer, alguna vez has usado vestido?- la chica afirmó con una sonrisa tímida al ver que Speed estaba más sonrojado que ella- creo que sé cómo vencer a la competencia para siempre- Sunset intrigada se acercó a Speed- Esto es lo que haremos- esa noche Speed y Sunset se desvelaron haciendo un plan, pero... Qué era ese plan?-


	4. Rarity

Ahí estaba Speed, parado frente a la boutique, aunque podía oír los susurros de las personas, ya se había acostumbrado a ser criticado.

-Llévese todo mi dinero, pero no me lastime- Rarity se había asustado en primer momento, pero al ver la mirada de molestia usual en Speed lo reconoció- a.. solo eres tu Speed, pasa antes de que alguien te vea- sin poder decir nada, el velocista fue jalado al interior de la boutique que aun permanecía cerrada ese día-

-¿Te molesta que te vean conmigo?- Speed no estaba seguro del por que le molestaba que Rarity no quisiera que los vieran juntos-

-Contigo no querido, eres un gran amigo, pero lo que sea que traes puesto si me causa arrugas- la chica veía preocupada a Speed, el cual solo la veía con cara de escepticismo- no me mires así, ya lo habíamos discutido- Speed simplemente suspiro-

-No lo hablamos, solo hablaste y luego me sacaste de la boutique para recibir a Photo Finish- un vago recuerdo vino a Rarity haciendo que se sonrojara-

-Pff, detalles- Rarity simplemente miro a otro lado para esquivar su sonrojo por haber tratado así a su amigo-

Ya llevaba dos semanas que se había visto obligado a ayudar a Rarity en la boutique a cambio del vestido para Sunset Shimmer, aunque había acabado con sus problemas económicos, también con su tiempo libre, apenas dormía lo suficiente para asistir a clases, eso si, se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

-Me pondré esa ropa que quieres que use- Speed vio como a Rarity se le iluminaba la cara- pero, quiero que remiendes mi sombrero- el chico de piel azul rió al ver la cara de enfado de Rarity-

-Bien, enmendare tu reliquia- sin mas tomo bruscamente el roto sombrero de la cabeza de su amigo llevándolo a donde trabajaba los vestidos- Tú y AppleJack me van a sacar canas, que fascinación por los sombreros viejos tienen ustedes dos, rara vez los e visto sin nada en la cabeza- Speed ya había hablado un par de veces con el resto de las chicas, pero lo cierto era que aun no conocía al resto como para llamarlas amigas, incluso había pasado mas tiempo con Rainbow que con el resto-

-Vamos Rarity, me voy a cambiar- sin decirle mas, el chico se fue a poner la ropa que Rarity había hecho para él- ¡Debes estar de broma!- Speed definitivamente estaba algo irritado con la selección de colores de Rarity-

La chica quería reírse, pero estas dos semanas le habían servido para conocer al chico, lo suficiente para saber que no era sensato burlarse de el.

-No te quejes, tenemos un trato- Rarity simplemente escucho el gruñido del chico antes de continuar remendando el sombrero-

Tras un rato de molestia, Speed al fin estaba cambiado, pero... seguía bastante indignado con esa ropa.

-No puedo creer que Rarity me haga vestir con esta ropa- Speed se veía una y otra vez bastante molesto o eso parecía, realmente no se había quitado los lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus emociones-

Rarity había terminado con el sombrero, pero no había rastro de Speed...

-¿De verdad debo usar esto?- Speed al fin había salido con la nueva ropa puesta- demasiados colores alegres- Speed veía la ropa una y otra vez mientras Rarity bufaba-

-Tonterías hubiera usado colores mas alegres si fuera por mi, pero si te puedes ver menos lúgubre, me conformo- Rarity puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Speed mientras lo veía de arriba abajo, admirando su propio trabajo- admito que te queda divino y no es por que yo lo haya diseñado- Speed observaba escéptico a Rarity por el leve sonrojo que tenia, definitivamente era por que ella lo había hecho-

No era que la ropa que tenia antes Speed fuera diferente, era del mismo estilo, una sudadera, acompañada de un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatillas deportivas y una bandana para el cuello, aun que todas eran de un color azul marino, en las zapatillas podía verse el trueno de Speed, la sudadera también poseía aquella marca de la E atravesada por un trueno que caracterizaba al chico, por la parte trasera de esta, ademas de una playera blanca con la misma marca, un conjunto muy parecido al suyo, solo que sin la bufanda.

-Me siento extraño, ademas, estoy seguro que las zapatillas no las pudiste haber hecho tú- Speed tenia un punto, pero la modista pareció restarle importancia-

-Detalles- Rarity no iba a revelar la procedencia de esas zapatillas tan fácil y Speed lo sabia- Pero sabes que, tomate el dia, hoy tengo un trabajo especial para ti- Speed no le gustaba como sonaba eso-

Así Speed estuvo fuera de la Boutique el resto del día, pero no descanso realmente, no, Rarity podía ser muy malvada en la opinión de Speed. A la mañana siguiente se presento vestido con la nueva ropa, pero llego agitado debido a un mensaje de Rarity que lo llamaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Rarity?- fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de ser arrastrado dentro de la Boutique como el día anterior- Que ocurre?, tu mensaje decía que tenias problemas- Rarity simplemente se veia decaida-

-Primero, como estuvo tu día ayer?- Speed sabia que no podría sacarle nada a la chica de piel blanca si no respondía el primero-

-En realidad...- Speed se dispuso a contar lo que había pasado-

Ayer, unas horas después de salir de la boutique...

-Fue mi imaginación u hoy había mucha demanda en el local?- Speed estaba hecho polvo, el día estuvo bastante raro- Por cierto Shimmer, sucedió algo hoy?, te veías bastante molesta durante todo el rato que estuve ahí- Sunset se tenso al oír eso mientras lo volteaba a ver, aunque este seguía viendo el suelo acostado en el sofá-

-Para nada, seguramente fue tu imaginación Blue- La chica no estaba enojada, pero tampoco era que estuviera muy tranquila-

-Si tu lo dices- el chico la verdad tenia muchas cosas encima como para pensar con claridad ese día- Sunset...- Speed no sabia como hacer esa pregunta, pero al ver que tenia la atención de la chica decidió continuar- tu salias con Flash Sentry no?- ambos se sonrojaron levemente por la pregunta-

-Durante un tiempo, ¿Por que lo preguntas?- a Sunset le dio curiosidad la pregunta de Speed, el no era conocido por preguntar ese tipo de cosas-

-Curiosidad, ¿Que te gustaba de él?- Speed le daba vueltas al tema y eso le molestaba, si algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, lo mejor era investigarlo antes de que le zumbaran los oídos-

-No lo se, era bueno en muchas cosas, como la guitarra- Sunset escucho como Speed se reía un poco-

-Vamos Shimmer, sabes que yo toco y hago mejor la mayoría de las cosas que el hace- Sunset tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba, sin embargo un sonrojo la invadió- Suéltalo, sinceramente, que te gustaba de él?- la chica noto que no la había visto, por lo que suspiro aliviada-

-Si te soy sincera, solo lo utilice para aumentar mi popularidad- Sunset no estaba orgullosa de ese pasado, pero algún día el tendría que enterarse, eran amigos después de todo y vivían juntos-

-Entonces si eras tan malvada como Rarity contaba- Speed se rió, nunca pensó que la Sunset Shimmer que lo ayudo al verlo dormir en una banca fuera esa misma Sunset Shimmer que gobernaba como dictadora la escuela-

-Que te dijo?- Sunset se puso pálida al oír eso-

-Nada interesante, solo que eras una verdadera demonio, que todos te temían, pero puedo asegurar que esa Sunset ya no existe o por lo menos yo nunca la conocí- Speed se levanto del sofá bastante cansado- Buenas noches Sunset- se despidió de ella como todas las noches, con un beso en la frente-

Dejando a la chica sonrojada estática en su silla.

Volviendo al presente...

-Rarity, ¿Por que estas así?- Speed soltó la bomba tras contar lo poco que recordaba de ayer-

-No tengo modelo para el desfile de Photo Finish, y es esta noche, que voy a hacer Speed?- Speed se sentía terrible al ver a Rarity así, no vio otra salida mas que recurrir a medidas drásticas-

-Yo te puedo resolver tu problema de modelos- Speed vio a Rarity con una sonrisa confiada, mientras ella se zampaba mas helado-

-No te ofendas querido, pero una falda no te sentaría bien- Rarity simplemente logro que el chico se diera un Palmface-

-Yo no Rares, tengo una chica que podría ayudarnos- Speed se sonrojo por las cosas que decía su amiga, obviamente a el no le quedaría una falda, pero seguro que a la chica que tenia en mente si le quedarían bien-

Así, esa misma noche, una bella chica modelaba la ropa de Rarity en aquel desfile donde habían asistido grandes de la moda.

-Y esta bella chica, de donde la conoces- Rarity tambien tomaba fotos emocionada, la chica realmente era bella-

-Ella es mi...- Speed parecía pensar que le iba a responder a Rarity, aunque esta no lo noto o lo disimulo muy bien- hermana- fue lo único que dijo Speed, aunque se veía muy cansado, no quería mostrarlo ante Rarity-

Así ese día el chico se llevo a su "Hermana" a la estación de autobuses y el se quedo a dormir en el sofá de Rarity, estaba demasiado cansado como para llegar a casa de Sunset. ¿Que secretos ocultara Speed?

Continuara.


	5. Fluttershy, premoniciones

Ese día Rarity le había dado un descanso y Sunset podría apañárselas sola en el puesto de comida, ya lo había demostrado muchas veces. A pesar de ser un lunes, Speed había convencido a las directivas de que no hubiera clases ese día, así Speed había conseguido el día para una cosa en particular que quería hacer.

-Estoy tan emocionada- Fluttershy caminaba a su lado bastante mas emocionada que el-

-Siempre eres así Flutters? diría que estas mas emocionada que yo- El chico rió un poco con el comentario, la chica se sonrojo por lo que había dicho, aunque le agradaba que Speed se abriera lo suficiente con ella como para pedirle ayuda-

-Es que me emociono mucho cuando las personas se deciden a adoptar una mascota- Fluttershy parecía ilusionada con el tema, lo cual hizo reír al chico- y nuca pensé que me pedirías ayuda, digo, no hemos hablado mucho desde que nos conocimos- Speed sabia que tenia razón, pero... la verdad no quería esforzarse en tener amigos-

-Suelo ser algo retraído en esto de las amistadas, tímido es la palabra correcta- Speed realmente era tímido, pero a diferencia de Fluttershy el lo ocultaba con su forma de ser-

-Bueno, no somos tan diferentes, cierto?- Speed rió al oír el comentario de Fluttershy, puede que no fuera tan mala idea ser amigo de ella-

-Que clase de mascota tendré?- Speed trataba de imaginarse que clase de mascota tendría-

Speed estaba pensado en toda clase de animales divertidos, un águila, un halcón, un perro de pelea, cualquier cosa que fuera feroz o exótica. Al fin habían llegado al refugio de animales, aunque Speed estuvo imaginando en voz alta toda clase de animales, algo que divertía a Fluttertshy.

-Que me dices de un Gato?- Fluttershy le mostró los gatos a Speed, aunque este ni siquiera los volteo a ver-

-No, e visto al gato de Rarity, no quiero algo como eso molestándome- Speed siguió viendo al resto de animales sin decir mas-

-Que tal una ardilla voladora, este amiguito a estado conmigo mucho tiempo- La ardilla voladora se veía bien y Fluttershy lo veía con ojos de cachorro a medio morir, pero Speed no quería una ardilla voladora-

-Siguiente- Speed hizo que Fluttershy volviera a la búsqueda del animal perfecto para él-

-Una víbora venosas, son muy lindas cuando las tratas bien- Speed le parecía genial una víbora, pero sin duda alguna no era algo seguro llevarla a casa de Sunset, ni siquiera su hermana Twilight las soportaba-

-Tal vez algo que no asustara a Sunset- Fluttershy parecía pensar que podría gustarle a Speed, pero no le venia a la mente nada que fuera como él-

En ese justo instante entro por la puerta Octavia por la puerta con una cara muy molesta y un gato que parecía ser siamés, debido a esa gama tan inusual de colores.

-Fluttershy, te traje el gato del que te hable- Octavia dejo al gato con Fluttershy, este solo parecía restarle importancia a ambas chicas mientras se lamia las partes nobles-

Fluttershy noto la incomodidad de Octavia, así que decidió hablar con Octavia un poco lejos.

-Oye, pequeño puedes entender lo que digo?- El gato no parecía mayor de 2 meses, aun así presto atención a Speed- cual es tu nombre?- Speed observo al gato un momento que le devolvía la mirada- es americano- el gato movió la cabeza levemente- Ruso- el gato gruño un poco- Japones- el gato pareció calmarse al oír eso- a es japones, veamos- Speed lo observaba intentando adivinar su nombre- Sora?- el gato volvió a gruñir- Kamui?- el gruñido no paraba con ese nombre- Naruto?- El gato seguía enojado- Saito como el gandalfr?- el gato se calmo al oír ese nombre- así que te llamas Saito, curioso nombre para un gato-Speed acaricio al curioso gato que comenzo a Ronronear por el tacto-

-Oye, Fluttershy, me puedo quedar con el gato pervertido?- Saito le maulló al escuchar pervertido- perdón, con Saito- de esa forma, este volvió a dejar que lo acariciara-

-No veo por que no, cualquier cosa ven a verme- Fluttershy esperaba que fuera todo por ese dia-

Que equivocada estaba, a las tres horas, Speed volvió junto al gato que tenia cara de malos moros sobre su cabeza.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no se nada sobre como cuidar a un gato- la sonrisa nerviosa de Speed saco un suspiro de resignación en Fluttershy, aunque no le molestaba ayudar a sus amigos, tenia otras cosas que hacer-

-Puedo ayudarte con eso, pero tendrás que ayudarme con los pendientes de hoy- Fluttershy vio como Speed afirmaba-

.No hay problema amiga mía, ya estoy ayudando a Rarity, un poco de ayuda para ti no supondrá ninguno problema- se escuchaba muy seguro, pero lo cierto era que Speed no estaba seguro realmente de ser de utilidad para Fluttershy-

Fluttershy tampoco esperaba mucho de Speed, pero se sorprendió cuando vio lo bien que los animales tomaban su presencia, no le tenia miedo, incluso el conejo Angel se le acerco amablemente, era bastante inusual como pasaban de Fluttershy para estar con el. Así que para el medio día, ya no tenia compromisos.

-Cuidar a un gato no es tan difícil Speed- Fluttershy veía al gato que simplemente se había puesto a dormir-

-Tomando en cuenta que en las pocas horas que lo conozco se a quedado dormido mas de tres veces seguidas- Speed sonrió un poco por semejante gato con el que se había ido a topar-

-A diferencia de un perro Speed, los gatos no son amorosos o amistosos- Fluttershy buscaba algo en el armario que tenia detrás de ella- ademas, de darle de comer, solo tendrás que preocuparte por mantenerlo feliz- Speed comenzó a acariciar al gato dormido que solo se dejaba acariciar-

Fluttershy parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, pero en ese momento AppleJack iba entrando con Winnona, quien comenzó a perseguir a Saito haciendo alboroto en el refugio.

-Saito, vuelve aquí- Speed comenzó a tratar de atrapar al gato que se le escapa-

-Winnona, no puedes perseguir a las mascotas de otros- AppleJack trataba de alcanzar a su perra, aunque tampoco lograba nada-

-Esperen, están asustando a los otros animales, no, vuelvan a sus jaulas- Fluttershy estaba nerviosa, todos parecían fuera de control-

-Paren!- El grito de Speed hizo que todos los animales pararan, incluso Winnona se sentó y Saito volvió a su cabeza- gracias- se quito el sombrero un momento para acomodarse el cabezo, Saito simplemente se movió a su hombro al ver este echo- Perdona el desorden Flutters- Speed dejo ver una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque AppleJack se vio sorprendida por esa faceta de Speeed que no había visto nunca, Fluttershy ya la había visto un par de veces ese día-

-No te preocupes Speed, todos parecen mas tranquilos ahora- los animales había vuelto a su jaula sin protestar tras aquel grito- si necesitas algo solo ven a verme, llévate esto para el gato- Fluttershy le dio un par de platos metálicos y una bolsa de comida, ademas de un collar-

-Claro no te preocupes, ya me las apañare- Speed simplemente volteo a ver a AppleJack pensando en algo- Nos vemos luego AppleJack- sin mas se dispuso a salir de ahi-

-Luego?, a que te refieres exactamente?- Speed rió un poco, algo que no pareció agradar a AppleJack-

-Ya no lo recuerdas? quede de ayudarte con los envíos de cidra- Sin mas se fue de ahí cargando las cosas-

-Habia olvidado por completo ese detalle- AppleJack se fue también bastante pensativa-

De camino a casa, Speed sentia que lo observaban.

-Se que andas ahí, sera mejor que me digas quien eres y por que me sigues si no quieres problemas- Speed vio como una persona se acercaba a el-

-No esperaba menos de ti- aquella voz áspera le parecía familiar a Speed, pero no lograba descubrir el por que-

Frente a el había un hombre de pelo castaño corto y peinado hacia atrás, de no mas de 30 años, su piel era de un rosa pálido, y portaba una túnica negra como sus guantes y botas, sus ojos alegres de color verde y su sonrisa eran cálidas, no parecían despertar peligro en Speed.

-Mi tiempo aquí se agota, solo vine a advertirte- Speed vio al hombre que repentinamente se puso serio- escucha con atención, que solo puedo decirlo una vez- el hombre se aclaro la garganta para hablar mientras veía a Speed- No confíes en nadie, tu hermano Blade con todo lo bien que se lleva contigo tiene un corazón mas negro que el carbón, la subdirectora luna con todo su buen historial fue una rebelde conocida como Nightmare Moon que quiso destruir todo el país, incluso Sunset Shimmer en el pasado fue una dictadora despiadada de la escuela, con el único afán de esclavizarlos a todos para sus oscuros planes, nadie en esta escuela esta libre de pecados, y aunque nunca descubrí quien... se que mas de uno daría lo que fuera por verte muerto, cuídate la espalda y duda hasta de tu sombra, pero sin olvidar, que tus alianzas te harán mas fuerte que la soledad, busca aliados que darían su vida por ti de ser necesario, esos son los que no te traicionaran- sin poder decir mas el tipo comenzó a desvanecer y Speed sintió como si se desmayara-

Al abrir los ojos estaba siendo cuidado por una preocupada y ojerosa Sunset Shimmer, aunque no sabia como había llegado a la casa.

-¿Que paso Sunset?- Speed vio a la chica que sonrió débilmente por el cansancio-

-Bueno, había ido a buscarte al refugio de animales, pero...- Sunset se dispuso a contar lo que había pasado-

Unas horas antes...

-Speed!- Sunset trataba de llamar la atención del chico que parecía inmerso en su propio mundo-

La chica iba bastante animada, pero sin previo aviso, el chico colapso en el suelo, incluso el gato salto de su cabeza para luego acercarse al chico desmayado.

-Speed?! despierta, que es lo que ocurre- Sunset no sabia que hacer, el chico tenia calentura y murmuraba cosas raras sobre traiciones y confianza-

La chica uso toda la fuerza que tenia para cargar al chico, aunque en el camino se topo con Flash Sentry que la ayudo a llevarlo a la casa.

volviendo al presente.

-Claro, tenia que ser Flash Sentry- Speed sonaba enojado, pero la verdad era que ni el entendía el por que, solo le molestaba Flash Sentry, aunque trataba de buscarle la lógica-

-Por que te molesta que fuera el?- Sunset estaba demasiado cansada para gritar, pero si quería saber la razón del enojo de Speed-

-No me molesta, por que me molestaría? estaría igual si hubiera sido Big Mac o Bulk Biceps- la voz de Speed no sonaba tranquila, ni siquiera sincera-

-Por favor, has vivido conmigo el tiempo suficiente, dime que es lo que te molesta tanto- Sunset lo vio a los ojos, por lo que Speed desvió la mirada-

-No lo se, ciertamente es un misterio para mi!- aunque trato de no gritar, igual lo hizo- deberías dormir, has estado despierta mucho tiempo- Sunset sabia que tenia razón, pero dentro de unas horas habría escuela y no podía faltar-

-No puedo darme el lujo de faltar Speed- Sunset apenas se mantenía en pie-

-Sin excusas Shimmer, de la escuela me encargo yo, tu ve a descansar, te lo mereces- Speed suspiro mientras, literalmente, cargaba a la chica a su habitación para que no saliera a la calle mientras el se distraía-

-De acuerdo Speed, la verdad si tengo un poco de sueño, la chica se quedo dormida en sus brazos causando un leve sonrojo en el chico que sonrio con ternura antes de poder llegar a la habiatcion de la chica y dejarla en su cama-

-Por que me molestara a mi Flash Sentry?- Speed simplemente suspiro antes de ir a arreglarse para la escuela-

Continuará.


	6. AppleJack, comienzan los problemas

Era una mañana agitada para Speed que acompañaba a AppelJack con varias cajas de Sidra. Rarity había insistido en que AppelJack necesitaba mas ayuda por la temporada de cosecha, época en la que se hacia mas cidra. Sin embargo Speed no se terminaba de acostumbrar a cargar las cajas de sidra.

-Repite me otra vez, por que Pinkie Pie necesita tanta Sidra- Speed veía la Sidra que estaban llevando a la casa de la chica-

-No tengo idea, aveces con Pinkie Pie, es mejor no preguntar- AppleJack termino de descargar lo ultimo, por lo que se retiraban de la entrada-

-Si tu lo dices AJ- Speed no solía llevarle la contraria a la chica, por mas que quisiera hacerlo-

Ya llevaban unas semanas trabajando así por lo que Speed se había acostumbrado a la presencia de AppleJack, pasaban mucho tiempo junto últimamente, por lo que casi no veía al resto mas que en la escuela durante la entrada, el almuerzo y la salida, aunque tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con Sunset debido a esto, ya que siempre que llegaba a casa la encontraba dormida o enojada, por lo que prefería llegar tarde.

-Parece que solo nos que da un lugar por entregar hoy- AppleJack parecía satisfecha, pero Speed sabia que seguramente Sunset estaría enojada como siempre, pero que le pasaba a esa mujer?-

-Cielos, un día muy corto al parecer- Speed pensó en voz alta esas palabras, aunque podría visitar a Rarity antes de volver a casa-

AppleJack sintió curiosidad por el desdén de Speed, pero si el no le decía, ella no tenia razones para meterse en su vida privada. Sin tocar el tema, ambos chicos continuaron el viaje contando alguna que otra trivialidad, a decir verdad era agradable para ambos pasar tiempo juntos.

-A veces olvido lo agradable que era hablar con otras personas- Speed dejo escapar ese pensamiento, lo cual hizo un silencio entre ambos que, si bien no era incomodo, tampoco era agradable-

-Dime Speed, como te llevas con tu familia?- AppleJack trataba de aminorar el ambiente, pero Speed pareció deprimirse, aunque cualquier persona no lo habría notado, las chicas habían pasado tanto tiempo con el chico, que ya no podía ocultar sus emociones-

-Lo cierto es que mi madre y padre murieron hace mucho tiempo, mi hermana vivió un tiempo conmigo, pero lo cierto es que no se nada de ella desde hace años- Speed se estaciono al fin en la escuela, recordaba la cara de quien les quito la vida, odiaba ese recuerdo, pero no era culpa de AppleJack, ella no lo sabia-

-Speed, yo...- AppleJack se sentía un poco mal por haber sacado el tema, de verdad le había afectado a Speed-

-No es tu culpa AJ, no lo sabias, ademas... tengo una nueva familia a la cual proteger- Speed dejo un poco descolocada a AppleJack por aquellas palabras-

-A que te refieres con eso?- AppleJack decidió preguntar mientras descargaban las cajas-

-Tú, Sunset, las chicas, son mi familia- Speed simplemente le regalo una sonrisa a la chica-

Ambos se quedaron vieron a los ojos por un rato, hasta que un sonrojado Speed reacciono.

-D-donde dices que debemos dejar esto?- el chico prácticamente gritaba y se reía nervioso-

-E-en la cafetería- AppleJack también se sonrojo, pero no estaba tan nerviosa como el chico que camino lo mas rápido que pudo-

Ambos chicos descargaron en silencio, Speed pensaba en aquel sujeto que mato a su familia, aun recordaba su voz y esas palabras que le dijo.

-Speed?- AppleJack vio que el chico parecía perdido viendo el comedor, aunque ya casi habían acabado el parecía con una mirada perdida y sin vida-

Ella decidió dejarlo unos minutos y descargar ella sola las cajas.

-Aun no eres un rival digno, tendré que esperar a que seas mayor, pero para asegurar que me vas a buscar, te daré una razón... venganza- con esa frase el hombre mato a su familia, podía recordar el olor a sangre, y como se vio obligado a correr, aun asi fue capturado por otros dos hombres, hombres que no buscaban nada bueno-

-Cielos, necesito..- AppelJack cargaba varias cajas mientras trataba de no caer al suelo, pero se resbalo- Waaaa- la chica estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por Speed que la alcanzo a agarrar de la cintura, aunque la cidra se derramo-

-Ten mas cuidado AppelJack- Speed la veia serio, pero ambos se sonrojaron por la extraña posición en la que habían terminado-

-Si lo tendré cubito de azúcar- Speed la soltó mientras ella se acomodaba- ni una palabra de este día a las demás- Speed sonrió afirmando con la cabeza-

AppleJack se puso pálida repentinamente mientras se tocaba el pecho, algo que preocupo a Speed.

-Donde esta?- AppleJack buscaba en el suelo como loca alguna cosa, pero no era que Speed entendiera mucho- perdí mi collar- Speed no entendía el por que ese colar era tan importante, pero la comezón a ayudar-

Al final no encontraron el collar, por lo que AppleJack se veía muy decaída, ambos volvían a casa en el coche de entregas.

-Date la vuelta- Speed se detuvo en una calle poco concurrida mientras observaba a la chica sentada a su lado-

AppleJack obedeció con algo de duda, pero se sorprendió cuando un colgante muy parecido al suyo pero dorado le rodeaba el cuello.

-Es un recuerdo de mi madre, pero creo que a ti te servirá mas que a mi- Speed sonrió mientras le ponía el collar, la verdad el nunca había usado collares-

Aquel collar de una E con alas hizo que AppleJack se sonrojara antes de voltear a ver al joven junto a ella.

-No puedo aceptar esto Speed- AppleJack veia al chico bastamte sonrojada mientras el chico se reia-

En ese momento, AppleJack pudo ver al otro Speed, aunque pareciera lo contrario, en el fondo, era el mismo Speed, aun cuando el mismo ni siquiera lo tuviera en cuenta.

-Conserva el collar como muestra de mi amistad, debí haber estado mas atento y no dejarte descargar sola- Speed suspiro mientras la veía a los ojos- Fue mi culpa que perdieras el otro- Speed simplemente se encogió de hombros con eso ultimo-

-Gracias Speed- AppleJack observaba al chico con detenimiento antes de tragar saliva- puedo pedirte un favor?- el chico se intrigo por lo nerviosa que sonó, eso no era propio de AppleJack-

-Lo que Quieras AJ, palabra de Boy Scout- Speed le sonrio otra vez mientras la veia intrigado-

-Me dejarías ver tus ojos?- Speed se sonrojo, hace mucho tiempo de la ultima vez que dejo a alguien ver sus ojos-

-De acuerdo- el chico se quito los lentes y dejo ver sus ojos color miel, AppleJack comprobó su sospecha, no eran tan diferentes ambos Speed al final de cuentas-

-Me gustan tus ojos- Speed se puso mas rojo que una manzana, asi que solo se puso los lentes y volvio a encender la camioneta-

Así termino el día de ambos chicos, pero en alguna parte de la ciudad...

-Robamos el collar que quería jefecito, verdad que no destruirá nuestro mundo?- una voz acobardada podía oírse en aquella guarida, la voz parecía provenir de alguien con afición por la cultura pop, daba un aire a Michael Jackson-

-Si, trajimos la baratija como nos pidió- Otra voz con acento ruso se hizo presente mientras una risa malévola asustaba a ambos-

-No lo haré, por que ustedes me causan mucha risa y han sido útiles- la voz se escuchaba vieja y cansado, pero imponente- ahora observen lo que este collar puede hacer- el hombre rió mientras activaba una maquina que hizo estremecer incluso a la tierra misma, que estaría planeando?-

Continuara...


	7. Pinkie Pie, Feliz cumpleaños Speed?

Ahí estaba Speed sentado en una mesa de Sweet Shope, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse. Se sentía incomodo con tantas personas alrededor.

-Aburrido?- la voz que le pregunto eso no fue asimilada por el chico de buenas a primeras-

-No, solo un poco molesto, no me gusta estar rodeado de gente- Speed respondió sin mucho apuro, no acaba de asimilar a la persona junto a el-

-Si te molestan tanto, por que no te has ido?- la voz sonó curiosa, aunque en otras circunstancias le molestaría a Speed la curiosidad de los extraños, algo le hacían responder inconscientemente a la voz-

-Le prometí a una amiga que la iba a esperar aquí, si te soy sincero la chica es linda, pero aveces no se que piensa- Speed simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras seguía esperando a su amiga-

-Eso piensas de ella?- la voz se volvió extrañamente interesada en el tema, pero el chico, tan despistado como siempre, pareció ignorarlo-

-No realmente, ella es una buena amiga, es difícil no ser amigo suyo, ademas puede ser condenadamente sexy la mayor parte del tiempo- el chico siguió como si nada, restando le importancia a sus ideas-

-Eso es lindo Speed- la voz se rió un poco tras pronunciar esas palabras-

-Gracias Pinkie- Speed la volteo a ver al fin con una sonrisa, tardando en reaccionar- Pinkie Pie!?- el chico se callo de la silla en la que estaba sentado al percatarse de que le había dicho todo eso a la propia Pinkie Pie- no asustes así a la gente maldito demonio rosa- Speed vio a la chica bastante sonrojado, por molestia y por lo que había dicho sin pensar-

-Lamento la tardanza, pero tenia que trabajar- Pinkie Pie ignoro su regaño, Speed aveces no sabia que pasaba por su cabeza y la verdad prefería ignorarlo-

-Ahora que lo dices...- Speed al fin noto el vestido azul en el que estaba la chica, la verdad no le sentaba nada mal- eso explica el traje- el chico le resto importancia a su pensamiento y volvió a sentarse para tratar de olvidar el tema-

-Me veo sexy con el?- al parecer la chica no le dejaría ignorar tan fácil ese tema, y su mirada sugestiva no aminoraba la tensión que sentía el chico-

-Yo y mi gran boca- Speed sonrió nervioso, antes de suspirar- si, Pinkie, te queda ben- Speed respondió lo mas normal que podía en ese momento de tensión-

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte- la voz de Pinkie hizo a Speed rascarse la cien-

-No me importa esa es mi respuesta, por que escogiste este lugar a demás?- Pinkie se puso pensativa un momento mientras tomaba un licuado que Speed prefería no preguntar de donde lo saco o en que momento lo consiguió-

-Ahora que lo pienso...- Pinie Pie observo un momento el lugar antes de ver a Speed a los ojos- parece que este lugar es el centro de reunión para las cosas importantes- a la mente de Pinkie llego la reunió cuando querían recuperar la corona de Twilight y cuando querían derrotar a las sirenas-

-Me das mas miedo seria que con tu sonrisa- Speed dijo eso totalmente serio al ver como se había puesto de seria Pinkie con lo ultimo-

-Y me gusta el licuado de aquí- Pinkie volvió a su estado normal, algo que perturbo mucho al chico que solo atino a suspirar- No quieres nada?- Pinkie Pie veía al chico mientras este sonrió un poco-

-No gracias Pinkie, yo solo quiero que salgamos de aquí- Speed no quería ser grosero, pero ciertamente le molestaba ese lugar-

-Claro, ya había olvidado que me dijiste que odiabas estar rodeado de gente- Pinkie se levanto de la mesa seguida de Speed que se sentía aliviado- justo antes de decir que soy sexy- Pinkie volvió a molestar al chico mientras salia del lugar, el chico simplemente bufo molesto-

-Cielos, en que líos me meto- Speed sonrió derrotado mientras salia detrás de la chica- y bien, que querías hacer hoy Pinkie?- Speed decidió preguntar al fin, después de todo, era cierto que ella era la de la idea de salir-

-Podríamos ir al parque, la mayoría de mis ideas no sirven si te molesta la gente- Pinkie Pie parecía preocupada por algo, pero Speed prefirió no indagar, le gustaba mas la Pinkie Pie de siempre que la que se preocupa-

-Muy Bien, yo voy a mostrarte algo Pinkie- Speed decidió mostrarle su mayor secreto- nadie sabe de esto, y quiero que siga así- Speed sonrió sinceramente mientras caminaba seguido de la chica que sentía curiosidad por aquel secreto- debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie- Speed vio seriamente a Pinkie Pie que seguía sonriendo-

-Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- la frase de Pinkie Pie le basto a Speed como que lo prometía, pero la verdad no entendió nada de lo que dijo-

-Muy bien, vamos- Speed sonreía mientras caminaba a donde fuera que guiaba a Pinkie-

Llegaron al lugar donde trabajaba Pinkie Pie, aunque Speed desconocía antes de ese día que ella trabajaba ahí.

-Aquí trabajo yo- Pinkie se escuchaba entretenido-

-Lo se, pero no te traje aquí exactamente- Speed siguió caminando hasta un restaurante elegante que había cerca de ahí-

-Sabes que solo mujeres pueden entrar ahí no?- Speed la vio por un momento antes de sonreír divertido- lo se, yo fui quien dijo que no dejaran pasar hombres- Speed llevo a Pinkie al vació Restaurante donde un chico dormía en una silla con un trampeador y cubeta a su lado-

Speed suspiro un momento, la verdad ya no sabia que hacer con ese chico, lo había contratado por ser amigo suyo, pero era demasiado flojo para cualquier tarea, incluso las que no requerían esfuerzo. El chico era caucasico, de cabello blanco como la nieve, vestia una sudadera azul, shorts negros y tenis negros.

-Sans, despierta pedazo de vago- el chico abrió un ojo mientras sonreía a su amigo-

-Jefe, que sorpresa, solo veía para adentro un momento- el chico que respondía al nombre de Sans dejo ver su blanca pupila que daba la ilusión de que no existía-

-Donde están los demás?- Sans simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras le restaba importancia-

-Dijeron que no se iban a quedar si usted no iba a estar este día- Sans vio al chico un momento, parecía que solo ellos dos entendía lo que pasaba, algo raro para Pinkie Pie, ella solía saber de que hablaban todos-

-Cielos, que voy a hacer con ellos- Speed suspiro derrotado- perdona Pinkie, este es mi restaurante, bienvenida al restaurante de la esperanza y la desesperación- Speed sonrió un momento mientras veía a la chica- este vago holgazán es mi mano derecha, aunque también la hace de conserje- Speed señalo a Sans que vio a ambos chicos, antes de ver a Pinkie-

-Sup?- Sans hizo la señal de la paz mientras sonreía- comenzaba a creer que eras un poco afeminado- Speed suspiro antes de voltear a ver al chico molesto-

-No es mi novia, es una buena amiga- Speed no dijo mas, una discusión con Sans nunca llevaba a su victoria- debemos volver a casa, ya casi es hora de abrir- Speed vio a Pinkie antes de ver que Sans ya no estaba-

-Desapareció!- Pinkie grito impresionada-

-No le des muchas vueltas- Speed la saco de ahí mientras suspiraba, ese chico sabia como causar alboroto-

Ambos volvieron a la casa de Speed contando anécdotas graciosas, así el tiempo había pasado rápido... aunque Speed no se sacaba de la cabeza que algo tramaban las chicas, era raro que Pinkie Pie haya elegido el camino mas largo para volver a casa, ya prácticamente era de noche. Nada lo preparo para lo que paso al llegar a la casa donde estaba con Sunset.

-Feliz cumpleaños Speed- las chicas felicitaron al chico que se quedo de piedra viendo a las chicas-

-Mi... cumpleaños- el chico comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza increíble mientras recuerdos venían a su cabeza- yo... no puedo- el chico salio corriendo sin rumbo lo mas rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la escuela, por lo que entro al lugar, dirigiéndose al baño donde encontró un espejo-

Mientras que las chicas lo buscaban por todas partes, no pudo haber desaparecido como si nada... sin embargo no lograron encontraron, por lo que decidieron que era mejor ir a descansar y ver si había noticias de el.

-Ya volviste- Sunset se sorprendió cuando Speed la recibió en la casa con una sonrisa-

-Estas bien? nos has preocupado a todas- el chico simplemente siguió comiendo pastel mientras sonreía-

-No te preocupes, quieres un poco de pastel?- la chica solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía cansada, me alegro que estés bien, y que te guste, Pinkie Pie se esforzó en ese pastel- Sunset lo vio un momento aliviada- hasta mañana Speed, seguro que estas bien?- la chica volvió a repetir mientras subía las escaleras-

-No te preocupes Sunset, descansa, estoy mejor que nunca- Sunset se sintió aliviada al escuchar esas palabras-

Sin embargo la chica no pudo notar los ojos rojos de Speed y extraño cabello color negro, definitivamente habría notado que ese... no era Speed.

Continuará.


	8. Mane 6 VS ¿Speed Blue?

un mes, dos meses, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado en la escuela desde el cumpleaños de Speed, pero el chico andaba muy raro, era como si fuera otra persona, algo que no había pasado desapercibido por las chicas.

-No les parece que Speed esta un poco raro últimamente?- AppleJack parecía nerviosa mientras veía a sus amigos- es como si fuera otra persona- las chicas parecían pensar que decir-

-La verdad si lo note, pero no creí necesario mencionarlo- Rarity fue la segunda en hablar, aunque las demás no parecía ignorar este hecho-

-Speed usualmente se despierta tarde y de mal humor, pero desde aquel día, se despierta temprano y hasta hace el desayuno- Sunset también lo había visto actuar raro, era extraño, no era el mismo-

Todas la vieron raro mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-Dije que era raro, no que me molestara- Sunset calmo el ambiente con eso, pero aun les parecía que Speed no era el mismo-

-Si, se puso muy amable, no sabia que sabia coser tan bien, creo que es bastante bueno- Rarity también había notado esa otra clase de rareza-

-Cocino todo un bufe de pasteles para mi, no podía cocinar sin prender en llamas la cocina- Pinkie Pie también comento algo acerca del tema, sin dudas era un tipo de rareza-

-Si, estuvo animándome en todos los equipos de atletismo, ese no es Speed- Rainbow Dash no se sentía nada cómoda con el Speed amable, no era el que conocía-

-Se puso ayudar en la granja, la abuela Smith habla maravillas de el ahora- AppleJack también estaba incomoda con la situación-

-Pues, construyo un hermoso aviario y ayudo a muchos animalitos enfermos y...- Fluttershy parecía ser la única que no le molestaba, por lo que todas la observaron- yo creo que no es tan malo- la chica se agacho un poco al decir eso por las miradas de sus amigas-

-Por cierto, alguien sabe donde esta hoy?- Sunset Shimmer se escuchaba algo intrigada, el chico había salido antes y dijo que la vería en la escuela, pero no lo había visto desde que entro-

El chico no había dado rastros de vida, aunque podría deberse a algún problema o su rareza actual, lo cierto era que el chico se había topado con un... viejo amigo camino al colegio. Ahí se encontraba Speed nuevamente, frente a un espejo, esta vez en el restaurante donde antes había llevado a Pinkie Pie, con una mirada perdida.

-Ya lo se, no soy idiota, solo las amordace, no las mate- parecía hablar con alguien, pero solo estaba el en el espejo- no, ya lo se, solo vamos a jugar un rato, tampoco es como si yo pudiera ser un asesino a sangre fría- el sujeto con quien parecía hablar Speed no parecía ser visible para nadie- se que se hace mas fuerte, por eso estoy jugando un rato, si lo divertimos, tal vez la chica pueda volver a encerrarlo- Speed pareció tener un fuerte dolor, pues su mano fue a su pecho y una mueca casi lo derriba, como si no pudiera mantenerse de pie se sostenía del lavábamos del lugar-

Speed salio del baño y pudo ver a Sans dormido, sin embargo no noto cuando el chico rubio de las orejas de punta lo apunto con la espada en el cuello.

-Que sucede chicos?- el asustado Speed parecía no entender que sucedía, pero Sans camino con su habitual sonrisa hacia el-

-Se que eres tu Dark, deja de fingir- sin mas, la cara de Speed se volvió en una sonrisa retorcida y unos ojos que a leguas demostraban no tramar nada bueno-

-Debí suponer que te darías cuenta saco de basura sonriente- Dark simplemente negó un poco mientras seguía con esa sonrisa siniestra-

-Sabes que tendré que destruirte si te atreves a lastimar al chico- el ojos brillante de Sans hizo que Dark se tornara serio, pero su mueca seguía siendo siniestra-

-Sabes que no le haría daño a Speed, lo estoy ayudando, si no mantengo a raya a ese monstruo algo malo puede pasar, o ya olvidaste lo que quedo atrapado con nosotros la ultima vez que algo así sucedió?- el chico toco la vena sensible de Sans quien simplemente lo vio marcharse- la muerte de Frisk no fue mi culpa, tu solo asumiste que yo era el malo- sin mas Dark se fue de ahí con rumbo a la escuela tratando de controlar el dolor que invadía a Speed-

-La oscuridad del chico crece inconmensurable- un hombre en bata, de unos 22 años, de piel roja como la sangre y ojos azules, veía atravez de sus gafas redondas al chico con una sonrisa, aunque este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia- tal como lo planee, solo necesita un empujoncito para que el tartabus consuma su corazón, ese idiota de Dark esta echo de lo que su nombre indica, es oscuridad en su mas puro poder-

-Jefecito, perdone que lo interrumpa en su monologo malvado y eso- la voz de uno de sus secuaces lo interrumpió mientas el se irritaba-

-Habla Bebop- el cerdo mutante se asusto al ver la cara de molestia e ese hombre-

-No dijo usted mismo que la ultima vez que se intento corromper a uno de los ancestros de Speed, simplemente no funciono?- El cerdo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ser reducido a chicharrón-

-No quiero corromperlo, el tartabus no fue invocado aquí para eso, solo quiero que lo haga pelear con sus amigas- el sujeto seguía construyendo la ultima parte que le permitiría invocar a Nightmare Speed en el cuerpo humano de este Speed-

-El camarada Bebop tiene razón, de que le servirá que hiera a sus amigas, si no va a matarlas y seguro lo perdonan- el rinoceronte también sentía que algo faltaba en este plan-

-Si, ya sabe, esas tonterías de la magia de la amistad- Bebop comenzó a sonreír al decir eso-

-Eso, recuerdo que las veía cuando era niño- Rocksteady comenzó a divagar causando el enojo de su jefe-

-Esos eran buenos tiempos, los niños de ahora no se emocionan con nada, te lo digo, solo les importan las peleas destructivas y caóticas, en mis tiempos sacaban un arcoiris y se resolvía todo el problema, no nos preguntábamos de donde salia- Bebop pareció también olvidar por un momento que quien los estaba esclavizando seguía ahí-

-Ahora escuchen par de atolondrados- el sujeto logro estrellar contra el suelo a Rocksteady con una sola mano causando terror en Bebop una vez mas- les repetiré el plan una vez mas, así que presten atención- Ambos afirmaron bastante asustados, por lo que el hombre comenzó a contar su plan por segunda vez-

Mientras Speed llegaba a la escuela, pero justo entrando se topo con las chicas, que lo veían serias, parece que debía inventarse una excusa pronto, pero Dark no estaba seguro de que Eternal quiera echarle una mano.

-Ataste a las directivas- Sunset lo vio con bastante enojo, a lo que Speed solo pareció confundido-

-Sabemos que no eres Speed, así que dinos, donde esta nuestro amigo- Rainbow Dash lo había sujetado del cuello, por lo que el chico comenzó a reír, confundiendo mas a las chicas-

-Muy listas, claro, no soy Speed, me llamo Dark Soul- el chico puso la misma cara que con Sans, aunque sin la espada, poco le preocupaban las mane 6- y te digo algo lindura, con esa actitud, no vas a recuperar a tu amigo- Dark logro sonrojar por la repentina cercanía a Rainbow, quien lo golpeo bastante duro, logrando que le chico sangrara un poco- si, ya lo se, no voy pelear- Dark susurraba apara si mismo, como si hablara con alguien-

Rainbow lo golpeo dos veces, cayendo por las escaleras, solo para levantarse muy adolorido.

-Por que te pareces tanto a Speed?- AppleJack observaba al chico que simplemente rió algo aturdido-

-Son estúpidas o algo parecido?- Dark realmente no entendía si de verdad no llegaban a la conclusión correcta o solo les faltaban neuronas-

Ahora AppleJack fue quien lo golpeo, pero esta si le hizo bastante daño, algo que aprovecho el científico loco del parque para activar su maqui. Rápidamente Dark perdió el control sobre Speed y una energía oscura se apodero de el...

-Parece que aun no terminan de entender nada, en este mundo y en el otro son las mismas idiotas- ahora el chico tenia una cara mas siniestra como carente de emociones- este cuerpo sin duda es su amigo Speed, en pocas palabras, yo soy Speed- el nuevo chico sonrió siniestramente- aunque pueden llamarme Nightmare Speed- el chico comenzo a generar una luz desde su cuerpo-

Repentinamente las chicas se transformaron, pues el chico se le habían salido orejas de pony y unas enormes alas metálicas, con las que parecía poder volar. Rainbow se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el, pero este simplemente la estrello contra la escuela de una patada.

-Por que diablos me atacas, aun no hago absolutamente nada malo- El chico se había molestado aun mas de lo que ya estaba-

AppleJack se lanzo contra el también, pero el chico solo voló y tomando a la chica de cabeza la lanzo contra la recién levantada Rainbow. Pinkie trato de agarrar al chico, pero fue recibida con una mano en su cara que mando su cabeza directo al pavimento.

-Oigan esto es confuso, si no las golpeo por ser mujeres, es machista, pero si les pego también es machista, es una linea muy delgada- Nightmare se escuchaba confundido respecto al tema-

Rainbow intento una vez mas atacarlo mientras estaba distraído, pero el chico la dejo sin aire justo antes de de lanzara a un lado totalmente fuera de combate. Fluttershy y Rarity trataron de ayudar, pero Speed se movió logrando que golpean a AppleJack que venia a hacer otro intento, quedando las tres en el suelo.

-Speed, tienes que detener esto- Sunset trato de razonar con el chico, a diferencia de sus amigas ella no era tan poderosa como para tratar de enfrentarlo, no quería hacerle daño tampoco-

-Por que, entre mas me atacan mas poder obtengo- Nightmare comenzó a reír, sin notar que las chicas se tomaban de las manos-

-Si así es como lo quieres- las chicas juntaron su poder para lanzar su arcoiris, aun sin Twilight debían ser capaces de vencer al demonio que había tomado control de Speed-

-Chicas estúpidas- Speed simplemente susurro eso mientras sin mucho esfuerzo absorbía todo el arcoiris que habían creado con su mano- y díganme, luego de lanzarme su ataque, que esperaban que sucediera?- las chicas estaban confundidas, era imposible que lograra detener ese ataque- no pueden atacarme con mi propia magia- el chico simplemente trono los dedos, logrando quitarles a todas las orejas y alas que les salían con la magia de la amistad-

-Suficiente, ya te divertiste Nightmare, ahora devuelve a Speed, si no quieres que me ponga seria- la directora Celestia observaba al chico que simplemente se mordió la legua antes de suspirar-

-No voy a renunciar a todo este poder- Nightmare parecía resistirse a irse-

-Escucha Speed, se que estas dentro, se que todo ese poder puede sonar tentador, pero no lo es, puede convertirte en un verdadero demonio, mira a tus amigas, de verdad quieres que te odien?- Nightmare vio a las chicas y la parte humana dentro de el sintió remordimiento-

-Todos los que amo siempre están en peligro, con todo mi poder podría...- El chico veía sus manos con toda esa colorida energía-

-No podrías Speed- Sunset abrazo al chico mientras suspiraba- tu magia es de ellas, tu deberías cuidarlas, no herirlas recuerdas?- Speed simplemente suspiro mientras la imagen de Twilight venia a su cabeza-

Sin mas el chico apunto su mano a las chicas y les devolvió su transformación, lo mismo que con Sunset, antes de perder la suya. Speed vio a Celestia por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Chicas, yo...- el chico iba a hablar cuando Pinkie lo abrazo también-

Todas las demás imitaron a la rosa confundiendo al chico.

-Pero literalmente trate de matarlas- Speed seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado-

-SI, te volviste un demonio iracundo- Rarity fue la primera en hablar-

-Pero sabes que, no eres el primer demonio que vencemos y perdonamos- AppleJack sonrio al chico que solo atino a devolvcer la sonrisa-

-Puedo asegurarte eso- Sunset le guiño el ojo, a lo que Speed comprendió a que se referían con que ella fue un verdadero demonio-

-Aun así, me temo que yo no puedo perdonarme algo como esto- Speed pensó un momento mientras veía a sus amigas- yo, debo estar solo, pero gracias amigas, nos vemos luego- el chico salio corriendo de ahí, debía preparar lo que llevaría, era un viaje largo al lugar donde nació, seguramente, tardaría un tiempo en volver, no seria mucho, pero el tiempo suficiente para perdonarse y encontrar las respuestas que ni Celestia, ni Luna le darían-

Sunset fue a ver a Speed pasado un rato, pero no lo hallo en la casa, el chico se había ido dejando una nota, sin duda, Speed debía encontrar su propio perdón y al parecer, a diferencia de ella, no se hallaba con sus amigas...

Continuara.


	9. Speed de regreso, El libro y el bonzai

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el chico se había ido, tal vez una semana o dos, ya casi se podía haber cumplido un mes, las chicas no estaban seguras, lo cierto era que sin el chico el tiempo se había vuelto mas lento, como si se hubiera vuelto parte de su vida diaria de todas. Ese sábado Sunset estaba preparándose para irse a trabajar, entre su trabajo y mantener el puesto de comida rápida de Speed, apenas tenia tiempo para otra cosa. El camino fue largo y tedioso como solía serlo desde que el chico se había ido, aunque no espero que ese fuera un día diferente.

-Disculpe la tardanza, pero aun no esta abierto señor- Sunset le hablo al sujeto vestido con un extraño conjunto de ropa de color blanco con rosa-

-Señor, tan viejo me veo? solo me fui una semana Shimmer- la chica olvido por completo abrir cuando escucho la voz de Speed- te ves terrible Sunset- el chico pareció bromear con las ojeras de la chica, lo cierto era que había extrañado a sus amigas- ya venga dame un abrazo- aunque la chica seguía en Shock abrazo al chico tan fuerte como pudo, era extraño verlo después de tanto tiempo-

Ambos chicos permanecieron así por un rato hasta que Speed decidió cambiar de tema, ya que comenzaba a incomodarle la sensación extraña que tenia con Sunset cerca.

-Tienes que contarme todo lo que hiciste este tiempo, con lujo de detalle y por que traes esa ropa?- La chica lo soltó y por un momento se sintió como Pinkie Pie, aunque era extraño ver al chico con algo como eso puesto-

Speed iba vestido con una sudadera blanca sin cerrar, su playera de un color rosa, su pantalón de mezclilla también era blanco, mientras que sus tenis era un tono rosa que hacia juego con su playera, también tenia una mochila blanca y una gorra, en esta ultima podía verse un corazón atravesado por una flecha.

-Primero, por que la que me hizo Rarity quedo algo atrofiada tras aquella ultima vez que nos vimos y segundo, no te acostumbres, aun no estoy listo para usar esta ropa- Sunset no entendía a que se refería con que no estaba listo para esa ropa, acaso era una clase de ropa especial?-

-Acaso es una ropa magica o algo asi- Sunset trato de bromear con el tema, aunque Speed sonrio por el comentario de su amigo, lo cierto era que esa ropa si tenia un significado especial-

-La hizo mi madre para mi, por que yo quería ser como mi padre, ella dijo que me quedaría cuando estuviera listo para ser como el... pero aun no me queda del todo- Speed se rió un poco con el tema mientras se quitaba la gorra, pero su voz sonó un poco quebrada, le dolía bastante aun hablar de sus padres- te veo en la casa Sunset que si no no acabo de saludar a las chicas- Speed decidió continuar su camino mientras pensaba en algunas cosas- casi lo olvido- Speed regreso para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sunset que la tomo por sorpresa- así se despide la gente usualmente no?- Speed sonrió inocentemente antes de volver a su camino, dejando a Sunset en total shock, sonrojada y con la mano en su mejilla-

El chico decidió que como estaba en el mall primero iría a ver a Fluttershy, luego ya se le ocurriría a quien visitar. En cuanto entro a la tienda de animales pudo verla peinando a un molesto conejo Ángel.

-Conejo Gruñón- la voz de Speed alerto a ambos, a diferencia de Sunset, Fluttershy abrazo a Speed rápidamente- debería irme mas seguido, recibo muchos abrazos- el chico bromeo con el tema haciendo reír a Fluttershy quien se separo para observarlo mejor-

-Te quedan bien esos colores, encontraste lo que buscabas?- Fluttershy volvió a su trabajo con Ángel mientras Speed suspiraba-

-Si, lo cierto es que las extrañe bastante- Speed sonrió un poco mientras alimentaba al gato que salia de su mochila para ver donde estaban-

-También te extrañamos- Fluttershy sonrió mientras seguía trabajando-

Ambos chicos estuvieron callados por un buen rato, en un silencio que disfrutaban.

-Hasta pronto Flutters- Speed se despidió mientras iba a saludar a otra de las chicas-

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta- Fluttershy sabia que ya no podía oírla pero de verdad le alegraba tenerlo devuelta-

El chico camino hasta el Sporting Goods Store, si no estaba equivocado, ahí podría encontrar a Rainbow Dash.

-Esta un poco inclinada no te parece?- el chico veía la enorme pirámide de cajas de zapatillas deportivas que había apilado-

-De que hablas? esta bien- Rainbow le respondió sin terminar de procesar la presencia de Speed-

-Tienes razon, creo que solo es perspectiva- tras esas palabras se quedaron callados mientras Raibow procesaba-

-Speed, cuando volviste?- la chica lo abrazo haciendo reír al chico- ejem, es decir, que bueno que regresaras- Rainbow se había puesto roja mientras fingía demencia sobre el abrazo-

-Si, lo bueno es que tu eres afectuosa- el chico bromeo con la situación, ganándose un leve golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica-

-Lo admito, te extrañe, pero si se lo cuentas a las demás lo voy a negar y sufrirás mi ira- Speed sonrió, pero prefirió no tentar a la suerte-

-De acuerdo Rainbow Dash, debo irme a seguir saludando, aun no veo a todas- el chico salio con paso lento rubo a su siguiente parada-

-Lo admito, es bueno verlo- Rainbow volvió a su trabajo mientras una sonrisa se mantenía dibujada en su rostro-

Mientras el chico pudo ver a los lejos una aburrida AppleJack atendiendo el bar del jugo.

-Pense que se tenia que atender con una sonrisa este tipo de lugares- Speed hablo serio mientras la veía desde la barra-

-Si no te gusta puedes irte Speed, eres bueno para eso- AppleJack reconocería la voz del chico aunque pasaran años, aunque si le molestaba el comentario-

Aunque la chica no lo había volteado a ver, definitivamente Speed había sentido como balde de agua fría aquellas palabras.

-Cielos, tu siempre tan honesta AJ- el chico sonrió nervioso por el comentario de la chica, definitivamente lo había golpeado donde le dolía-

-Ten- la chica le puso frente a el un jugo que Speed reconocía-

-¿Segura? ¿no te meterás en problemas por regalar la fruta?- el chico no traía dinero para comprar jugo, su ropa no tenia bolsas-

-Invita la casa, es mi forma de decirte que me alegra verte de nuevo- el chico se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de AppleJack, aunque volvió a su cara seria cuando esta dejo de observarlo-

-Pense que no me querías cerca- Speed vio como AppleJack pareció pensar en algo, aunque, al parecer, lo descarto-

-Yo jamas dije eso, lo cierto es que me alegra verte, esa es la honesta verdad- por segunda vez el chico se sonrojo cuando sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los suyos, por lo que se levanto riendo-

-Bueno AJ, debo saludar a las demás, nos vemos luego- Speed tomo el jugo y salio casi corriendo, nunca se había sentido cómodo cerca de las chicas, aunque, usualmente, con sus amigas era diferente-

-Tan torpe como siempre- AJ volvió al trabajo con mejor humor que antes-

Speed volvió a su camino para saludar al resto de sus amigas, así que decidió ir al Sweet Snacks Café donde Pinkie le dijo que trabajaba. El chico sonrió al darse cuenta del interior del lugar, debía intentar un estilo retro alguna vez, aunque en ese momento solo se sentó antes de que Pinkie apareciera tan alegre como siempre, aunque no parecía haber notado que se trataba de el.

-Hola chica sexy- Speed le sonrió a la chica que sin perder tiempo lo abrazo tan fuerte que, literalmente lo levanto del asiento- Tus abrazos son muy fuertes- el chico estaba algo mareado por la falta de oxigeno-

-No es verdad- Pinkie pie soltó a Speed bastante alegre, aunque Speed tuvo la sensación de que esa frase no seria la ultima vez que la escucharía-

-Es bueno verte Pinkie Pie, siempre eras tan alegre- el chico acomodo su ropa nuevamente mientras reía, realmente había extrañado a sus amigas-

-Nuevo look, no me digas, te aburriste del estilo vampiro- la chica parecía- pensar alegremente sobre la ropa de Speed- no ya se, eres repartidor, no...- la chica se callo cuando Speed le introdujo un dulce en la boca, haciendo que lo comiera-

-Cielos, nada de eso, es mi ropa provisional en lo que le pido a Rarity ropa nueva- el chico tenia una cara de preocupación evidente mientras suspiraba, realmente ese traje le había causad problemas, aunque algún día debía usarlo, aun no era el momento de preocuparse por el traje- como sea, debo ver a Rarity, nos vemos Pinkie- el chico salio del lugar dispuesto a dirigirse a la boutique-

-Hasta luego Speed- la chica grito con la boca llena de pastel, el chico se preguntaba a que hora había conseguido pastel, pero había aprendido a ignorar el lado raro de Pinkie, podía resultar tierno cuando no se le prestaba atención-

-Hasta pronto Pinkie- el chico le respondió mientras seguía su rumbo a la boutique-

Ahí estaba Speed, caminando alegremente, pero había algo que le parecía raro, el ottsel solía hacer mucho ruido cuando caminaban solos, pero cuando llego a la escuela no lo escucho, lo que es mas, no volvió a hablar con el hasta que estuvo esa semana de viaje, y ahora mismo estaba callado, mas raro si tomamos en cuenta que esta en la mochila con Saito... igual el chico no le daba tantas vueltas, al fin había llegado a la boutique.

-Rarity- en cuanto la chica abrió fue atropellada por el abrazo del chico- que bueno volver a verte- Speed sonreía a su amiga mientras esta la veía de arriba a abajo-

-Me alegra verte querido, llegaste esta mañana?- la chica veía la ropa de Speed aun, como analizándola-

-Escupe, por que observas mi ropa?- el chico conocía esa cara en la modista, algo en la ropa le llamaba la atención-

-Bueno, esos colores te quedan, el traje fue hecho para ti no?- Speed se sorprendió por la seguridad con la que dijo lo ultimo, ya que el nunca le había comentado la existencia del traje-

-Como te diste cuenta?- Speed decidió preguntar a la chica que simplemente se encogió de hombro-

-Esta hecho con mucho amor y cuidado, no tiene nada que envidiar a un diseñador- Rarity se acerco al chico para observar la sudadera y la playera mas de cerca- quien haya diseñado esto... te quería mucho querido- Rarity le quito la gorra para observarla mejor, algo en ella le daba una sensación de estar cargada de magia-

-La hizo mi madre...- Speed sonrió algo decaído antes de volver a ver a su amiga- aunque tu también me quieres mucho, admítelo, por eso te esforzaste en mi ropa- Speed trato de molestar a Rarity la cual se limito a reír levemente por la forma del chico de afrontar las emociones negativas-

-Eres como ese hermano molesto que aveces quiero olvidar que existe, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, si, erres un gran amigo Speed- tras esas palabras ambos sonrieron sacados de la pena, la verdad para Speed Rarity era eres una de sus mejores amigas, casi tan buena como su hermana Twilight-

-Bueno, Rarity, queria pedirte que repararas la ropa que, bueno, esta desecha- Speed le dio la ropa antes de salir corriendo-

-Speed que le has hecho a mi diseño, voy a matarte- el grito de ira que Rarity dio debió escucharse hasta pluton, definitivamente Speed no se iba a detener, seguramente la chica estaría mas calmada mañana, aun así el chico sonreía, sus amigas no habían cambiado para nada-

Speed, hizo una ultima parada antes de volver a casa, una parada que debía hacer.

-Directora Celestia- Speed encontró a la directora haciendo papeleo de la escuela, algo raro en sábado-

-Volviste Speed, que alegría, encontraste lo que buscabas?- la directora seguía sin voltear a ver al chico, por lo que Speed decidió continuar-

-No lo se, usted podría aclarármelo- el chico saco un libro y un pequeño bonzai que había encontrado intactos y a salvo después de tantos años debajo del piso hueco de su antigua sala-

La directora Celestia, se sorprendió tanto, que decidió contarle lo que sabia a Speed. Al final el chico volvió algo noche a su casa, donde se encontró con Sunset Shimmer, hablaron un poco, cenaron, pero Speed en ningún momento toco el tema del libro y dijo que había comprado el arbolito de camino hacia la casa. ambos decidieron ir a dormir, mañana seria un nuevo día.

Continuara...

 **La verdad me costo trabajo la parte de Pinkie, como pueden apreciar, pero igual no creo que haya quedado tan mal XD, hasta el proximo capitulo, un saludo al soldado dragon que sin duda me a sido de ayuda con cada comentario, y a todos los lectores que no dejan comentario tambien gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, Zack wilde, tambien te doy las gracias, se despide eljefe2000**


	10. ¿El árbol de la armonía?

Speed veía una desolada tierra, miles de seres de distintas formas y tamaños yacían en el suelo, algunos con las entrañas de fuera, otros estaban tan podridos que apenas se podía notar lo que fueron debido a que estaban siendo devorados por los gusanos, un pequeño grupo aun peleaba, Speed era incapaz de contarlos, unos 1000 guerreros aun peleaban contra un ejercito que los superaba con creces, de los millones que yacían en la tierra.

-Tan hábil como tu padre, pero debo admitirlo, tu padre nunca hubiera sido tan fuerte como lo eres tu- Speed creía conocer esa voz pero no le llegaba ninguna imagen en relación a aquella voz-

-Yo no te tengo miedo, lo discutimos y si la única forma de salvar nuestro mundo es sacrificando nuestras vidas, es lo que vamos a hacer- Speed pudo ver que esas palabras salían de un chico muy parecido a el, aunque apenas podía distinguirlo en la distancia- Flecha de Caos- el chico disparo de un arco una especie de energía, que creo un enorme impacto al tocar al otro sujeto, Speed estaba impresionado- Ahora- cuando el chico grito, Speed pudo reconocer el mismo libro que el tenia en las manos de una chica-

En cuanto el libro se abrió una luz cegó a Speed, justo antes de despertar agitado y sudando, había sido solo un sueño muy extraño.

-Te encuentras bien Speed- Sunset habia ido a revisar si el chico estaba bien al oir el grito que pego, aunque el no lo haya notado-

Aunque Speed hubiera querido contestar, lo cierto es que el olor, la sensación de cuerpos ensangrentados y putrefacto seguía presente en Speed, por lo que no pudo evitar salir corriendo al baño a vomitar.

-Tuve una pesadilla- el chico soltó sin mas a Sunset una vez se había lavado los dientes- es la ultima vez que veo películas de terror contigo antes de dormir- Speed suspiró algo aliviado de que solo fuera un sueño-

-Vamos Speed, no exageres, no estaba tan mal la película- Sunset sonrió a su amigo que seguía con una mirada algo perdida-

-Si te gustan esas cosas- el chico rió un poco antes de ver la hora- llegaremos tarde a la escuela- el chico suspiro mientras pensaba que hubiera querido dormir mas-

Speed paso el resto del día dormitando y gritando incoherencias cuando tenia otra pesadilla. Speed solo tenia un consuelo ese día.

-Speed!- Sunset devolvió al chico a la realidad mientras el resto de sus amigas veían al distraído chico- te estaba pregunte si querías venir a ver nuestro ensayo- Speed recordó que era el ensayo de las chicas en ese momento, realmente lo había olvidado-

-Lo siento Sunset, es jueves, tengo planes- Speed suspiro un poco antes de sonreír a sus amigas-otro día sera- sin mas el chico se fue a donde iba cada jueves-

Mientras el chico se iba a donde sea que fuera, Sunset parecía tener curiosidad por lo que hacia los jueves... aunque de momento lo dejo pasar, tenia cosas que hacer. Terminado el ensayo Sunset volvió a casa pero no vio al chico, tal parece que no había llegado aun.

-Que extraño dejo su árbol en la mesa- Sunset vio el arbolito y lo tomo con la intención de ponerlo en un lugar mas seguro-

En cuanto Sunset toco el árbol fue como si este le mostrara sus recuerdos, algo que Sunset nunca había sentido.

-¿El árbol de la armonía?- Sunset podía ver a Speed preguntado aquello a la directora Celestia-

-Es lo que me han contado- La directora veía a donde estaba el árbol o eso pensó Sunset, pues parecía verla a ella- es solo una teoría, pero es probable que estés fuertemente ligado a la fuente mágica del otro mundo- Speed parecía ponerse serio con el tema- eso explicaría el por que puedes controlar la transformación de tus amigas- Sunset había escuchado la misma teoría cuando hablo con la directora sobre Speed-

-Mi padre paso toda mi infancia llenándome la cabeza con historias de héroes de otros mundos, yo solo quiero una vida normal, no dejare que un árbol o una vieja leyenda rijan mi vida- fue lo ultimo que Sunset pudo ver antes de separarse del árbol-

-El árbol de la armonía- Sunset estaba pasmada, que conexión tenían exactamente ambos Speed con el árbol que protege el mundo pony?-

Mientras tanto Speed volvía de su actividad de cada jueves, aunque sentía algo de remordimiento por no haber ido al ensayo de las chicas.

-Sunset, estoy en casa- el chico vio que Sunset parecía perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que decidió ver que la tenia tan preocupada- te sucede algo Sunny?- la chica se asusto un poco por tener tan cerca al chico, no había notado su presencia-

-No es nada Speed, solo pensaba, que tal estuvo tu día?- la chica trato de cambiar el tema mientras tomaba asiento en la silla mas cercana que encontró-

-Lo usual, comí, me reí, pero no cambies el tema, que piensas?- Speed había estado con Sunset el tiempo suficiente para saber cuando algo tenia su atención-

-No es nada Speed te lo prometo, cosas del ensayo, eso es todo- Sunset no podía decirle, "oye, toque tu árbol y recibí una visión", no sonaba lógico-

-Si tu lo dices Sunset, es tarde, debemos dormir- Speed se despidio de Sunset como solia hacerlo desde que volvio, con un beso en la mejilla, algo que la chica ya se habia acostumbrado-

Ambos chicos se fueron a dormir, aunque Sunset seguía con dudas respecto a por que Speed quería con tanto ahincó, ser normal.

Continuara.

 **Capitulo corto en comparación con el resto, pero en realidad se trata de un capitulo dedicado a una miga mía, pero en fin, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Soldado Dragon: Claro Speed actúa mas como es el, pero su personalidad es un poco caótica, su pasado lo marco bastante, aparte el esta consiente de su propio poder y que por mas que quiera, nunca sera normal, aun así Speed trata de vivir una vida normal.**

 **Una vez mas gracias también a quienes no comentan, por darle una oportunidad al fic.**


	11. Peleando con viejos amigos

Ahí estaba Speed en la casa de AppleJack, cayéndose de sueño y en espera de AppleJack, la cual no aparecía por la sala donde el chico estaba sentado algo incomodo, no era su casa, ni siquiera se sentía que tuviera tanta confianza con la chica como para estar sentado en su sala.

-La directora Celestia dijo que tu podías ayudarnos- Speed vio a la chica que se sentó junto a el, era la hermana menor de AppleJack, AppleBloom si no se equivocaba-

-Disculpa? ayudarlas?- Speed no estaba seguro de a que se refería la menor de los Apple-

-Si, a ser famosas, las crusaders vamos a intentar de todo, nos ayudaras?- Speed maldecía a Celestia por dentro, pero lo cierto era que le parecía interesante saber a donde podían llegar AppleBloom y quienes quiera que fueran sus amigas-

-Por supuesto, las crusaders suena a un grupo talentoso- Speed sonrió cuando la mas chica de los Apple salio corriendo a buscar a sus amigas-

-Ya no te la vas a quitar de encima- AppleJack al fin había aparecido en el lugar- listo Speed?- la chica veía a Speed que se levanto del sofá algo mas calmado que cuando llego-

-Por supuesto, sabes que soy muy serio con el trabajo AJ- el chico alzo el pulgar, pero aun se veía algo cansado-

-No me preocupa tu seriedad, me preocupa que te exijas de mas- AppleJack había pasado el tiempo suficiente con el chico como para saber que se moría de sueño en ese momento-

-Tonterías, terminemos esta entrega, te dije que te ayudaría y eso haré- el chico salio de la casa dando algunos pasos torpes-

Ambos chicos comenzaron las entregas de ese día bastante bien, aunque AppleJack no había dejado conducir al chico que de buenas a primeras protesto, pero la chica lo convenció de que la dejara hacerlo a ella.

-Que te sucedió para que no duermas Speed?- AppleJack decidió preguntar mientras llegaban a la ultima localización de entrega, que estaba a las orillas del pueblo, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de Sunset Shimmer, no había muchas casas por ahí-

-Tengo estas pesadillas recurrentes, donde suceden masacres o batallas que terminan con alguien muerto, pero siento como si hubiera estado ahí, se siente tan real- Speed sentía el sudor frió cada que despertaba de una pesadilla, AppleJack vio la tensión del chico, por lo que le toma de la mano-

Speed volteo ante el gesto de la chica para ver su sonrisa, algo que lo sonrojo bastante, sin embargo el chico decidió cortar el momento.

-Hay que terminar el trabajo- bajo tan rápido como pudo para descargar, la chica por su parte se quedo algo confundida y sonrojada, los momentos sola con Speed siempre eran raros-

Ambos chicos se disponían a bajar las cajas de cidra, aunque Speed tenia un mal presentimiento.

-No sientes como si algo malo fuera a pasar?- Speed vio a AppleJack antes de notar al enorme Rhino que se acercaba para embestirlos, Speed solo atino a lanzarse contra la chica para esquivar al monstruo que destruyo por completo el camión con el ultimo cargamento de cidra-

-Rocoso, te dije que esperaras a que estuvieran ocupados con las cajas- Bebop se hizo visible mientras veía a su compañero, el cual estaba sacudiéndose la cidra que había caído sobre el- ahora que nos vieron vamos a tener que ensuciarnos las manos- al fin el cerdo mutante se había puesto en posición de batalla-

-Dificultad o desventaja?- AppleJack veía a ambos enemigos mientras Speed pensaba su respuesta-

-Dificultad- Speed vio a AppleJack y le mostró al cerdo, por lo que ella se fue a poner delante de este- muy bien, creo que me tocaste tu grandote- Speed desenvaino un par de espadas que traía en su espalda-

Rocksteady Vs Speed Blue

-Te aplastare como a una mosca, nada personal, solo seguimos ordenes- Rocksteady vio al chico antes de abalanzarse contra el-

Speed trato de pararlo con las espadas, pero solo absorbió el golpe, pues retrocedió por el impacto, la fuerza de Rocksteady era superior a la suya, pero no iba a recurrir a la magia, no iba a volverse Nightmare otra vez.

-Que pasa, necesitas de tus amigas?- Rcksteady trato de burlarse del chico, aunque este simplemente parecía tener una expresión seria-

-No, peleo por mi- Speed corrió contra el con las espadas usando su agilidad para hacer cortes rápidos, pero su piel era muy gruesa, no podía hacerle daño-

-Tus movimientos son muy familiares para mi- Rocksteady ya había visto esos movimientos antes-

-Se llama Ninjuntsu- Speed volvió a intentarlo, pero no parecía surtir efecto, debía encontrar una forma de dañar su gruesa piel o podría cansarse y perder el combate-

-Esto es fuerza- Rocksteady golpeo a Speed directamente en las costillas haciéndole agrietar un puente de roca que estaba cerca de ahí-

Speed no podía moverse mucho, estaba seguro de que le había roto una costilla.

-Eso si me dolio- Speed usaba las espadas para levantarse del suelo-

-Estas loco chico, debiste morir con ese ataque, pero solo te rompiste unas costillas, y aun así quieres pelear- Rocksteady vio el esfuerzo del chico por mantener la posición de batalla-

-Venga, estoy bien, aun no estoy derrotado- el chico salio corriendo a rocksteady pero un nuevo golpe lo atizo, este fue aun mas fuerte, pues rompió el puente de piedra con su cuerpo-

Speed seguía consciente, pero todo se veía borroso y era incapaz de oír algo mas que zumbidos en sus oídos. Aunque estaba muy cansado, Speed no quería darse por vencido, algo que, al parecer, alguien o algo no iba a permitir que pasara, pues el chico comenzó a curarse mientras Rocksteady festejaba.

-Nunca te confíes, aunque tu rival parezca incapaz de continuar- Speed se había levantado, aunque había algo diferente en el-

Los ojos de Speed se habían tornado azules, ademas de carecer de heridas físicas, como si la pelea anterior hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo.

-Esa mirada la he visto antes, estoy seguro de que no me va a gustar- Rocksteady corrió contra Speed que lo esquivo sin problemas esta vez, cayendo Rocksteady sin remedio al agua-

Speed observaba al mutante que se levanto bastante mojado, definitivamente se sentía mas fuerte, como si aquel golpe hubiera mejorado sus habilidades.

-Estoy harto de este trabajo- Rocksteady vio al chico antes de volver a atacarlo, sin embargo fue fácilmente parado por las espadas del chico que ahora parecía mas fuerte-

Speed si sentía que era mas fuerte, pero aun estaba aplicando fuerza, aquel mutante seguía siendo mal fuerte que el y no podía transformarse como AppleJack y el resto de sus amigas.

-Mierda- Speed soltó las espadas por accidente teniendo que retroceder mientras estas caían enterrándose en la tierra uno cuantos metros tras él-

-Nikogda, Gayya- Speed no entendía lo que le había dicho, no sabia ni el idioma que había usado, pero sabia que era algo que no le gustaba-

El Rihno corrió contra el, pero Speed lo tomo del cuerno con las manos y usando toda su fuerza lo hizo retroceder. Sin espetar mucho corrió para encestar un puñetazo en el estomago de aquel mutante, el cual realmente lo sintió, era difícil que alguien pudiera dañar su piel, pero ya antes se había dado el caso.

-YA delayu eto dlya svoyego mira- Rocksteady volvió a gritar algo que Speed no entendió, justo antes de lograr golpearlo en el estomago para lanzar lo al aire y hacerle una enorme herida en el pecho con su cuerno en plena caída mientras el mutante corría cayendo Speed detrás de el-

-Epitrépste mou na teleióso aftón ton patéra, akóma den thélo na fýgo- Speed estaba algo mareado, aunque eso no justificaba el haber hablado en otra lengua-

Sin mucho que hacer, Speed se movió de forma tan rápida que Rocksteady apenas se entero de que lo golpeo varias veces en el abdomen.

-Mudak- fue la ultima palabra de Rocksteady antes de caer al suelo derrotado-

Speed estaba sumamente cansado, seguía sangrando por lo que apenas camino unos pocos pasos antes de caer de rodillas.

-Hedone- fue la ultima palabra de Speed antes de desmayarse por completo, aunque aun no estaba muerto-

Bebop vs AppleJack

AppleJack esquivaba como podía los ataques furtivos de Beebop, no era un trabajo fácil cuando no podías ver al que atacaba.

-Yhy- Bebop se hizo presente mientras hacia el Moonwalk frente a AppleJack- voy a ser un artista, pero ninguna disquera contrata a un cerdo mutante- Bebop se veía decaído, AppleJack lo vio raro, no estaban peleando?-

-No sera que tu estilo es de hace mil años- AppleJack toco el punto débil de Bebop mientras un oink salia de él-

-Niña es arte puro mi estilo- Bebop volvió a desaparecer, aunque AppleJack no dejaba de estar alerta-

Los ataques le seguían llegando de todas partes, no se detenían... aunque AppleJack tenia un plan.

-Seguro alguien tan horrendo no podría ser cantante, a que te dedicas entonces? a revolcarte en el lodo?- AppleJack vio otra vez al mutante que se volvió otra vez visible, pero ya se veía tan carismático, ahora tenia bastante mal humor-

-Mira niña yo soy el mejor ladrón que vas a conocer, y cuando era humano, era el hombre mas hermoso que podrías conocer, si?, sabes que fue mi ruina? un casco, un mugroso y estúpido casco- bebop realmente había bajado la guardia, justo lo que esperaba AppleJack- bueno, no era mugroso, me hubiera pagado mucho, pero sabes... no valió la pena, por eso estoy metido en este trabajo, y mi compañero es odioso- antes de ver lo que venia Bebop fue derribado por un golpe de AppleJack-

Aunque se levanto rápidamente, AppleJack no iba dejar a Bebop recuperarse, por lo que siguió golpeándolo, hasta que este se canso.

-Ya me rindo- AppleJack dejo a Bebop tranquilo mientras este se arreglaba la ropa- Para tu información, no golpearía a una mujer, si fueras hombre no habría fallado, pero necesitaba una distracción para el rocoso, en fin, tu amigo tal vez este muerto, yo me largo, que los héroes se encarguen de proteger mi mundo, yo paso, ya me hice el héroe mucho tiempo- Bebop se fue hablando a buscar a Rocksteady para volver a su mundo, mientras el chico estuviera fuera de combate era misión cumplida-

-Speed- AppleJack también salio en la misma dirección a buscara Speed, el cual no había aparecido-

Aunque vio cuando ambos villanos huían, AppleJack prefirió ayudar a su amigo, era mas importante ayudarlo que ir tras ellos en ese momento, apenas se aferraba a la vida. Speed abría los ojos lentamente, pero era incapaz de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Que bien despertaste- Speed pudo ver la sonriente cara de AppleBloom que estaba a la habitación donde se encontraba Speed, aunque pronto salio corriendo- ¡AppleJack, tu novio despertó!- Speed se rió un poco al oír a AppleBloom gritar aquello, aunque aun estaba aturdido-

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio y sal de mi cuarto- la voz de AppleJack seguida de las escaleras sonando lo hizo voltear a la puerta por donde entro la chica-

-Cuanto llevo dormido AppleJack?- Speed estaba algo mareado, por lo que no intento ponerse de pie-

-Llevas dormido un año- la seriedad de AppleJack hizo que el chico se intentara poner de pie, lastimándose y volviendo a acostarse- Vi la oportunidad y no pude resistirlo perdona, llevas dormido medio día- AppleJack realmente había asustado al chico que ahora observaba las vendas en su pecho-

-Pense que hablabas enserio- Speed estaba algo sonrojado por haber caído en ese truco, aunque lo cierto era que no se lo hubiera visto venir de AppleJack- tu me quieres matar de un infarto- Speed quiso bromear con el tema como solía hacerlo pero al recibir un abrazo de la chica su mente se bloqueo-

-No digas eso, estaba realmente preocupada, él doctor dijo que pudiste haber muerto con esa herida, realmente me asustaste- Speed escucho lo que había dicho AppleJack realmente le gustaba que alguien se preocupara por él, solo había sentido eso con Twilight desde que perdió a su familia-

-Bueno, basta de estas cosas, que lo sentimental no va contigo- Speed trato de aminorar el ambiente pero realmente le dolía la herida, por lo que no podía evitar hacer muecas de dolor-

AppleJack se despego un poco de Speed al sentir el dolor en su voz, pero ambos se quedaron viendo un momento, aunque Speed estaba algo incomodo, tenia una sensación extraña, no sabia explicar la sensación que lo hacia sonrojarse al tener a la chica tan cerca, ella también se había sonrojado, aunque ambos chicos no dejaban de verse a los ojos, sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca, un pequeño rose de sus bocas pudo sentirse.

-AppleJack, dice la abuela Smith que...- AppleBloom entro justo en ese momento interrumpiendo el momento y quedando con los ojos como platos al ver la escena-

AppleJack se separo tan rápido como pudo del chico casi saltando de la cama, su cara no podía diferenciarse de las manzanas de su falda, por su parte el chico estaba igual o mas rojo que ella, por lo que salto como pudo de la cama y se puso sus tenis, playera y sudadera lo mas rápido que pudo, tras tomar su sobrero decidió despedirse.

-G-gracias por la hospitalidad AJ, ya ya debo irme Sunset debe estar preocupada- Speed salio casi corriendo de la propiedad como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos comenzó a caminar normal, con rumbo a su hogar-

-No que no era tu Novio- AppleBloom decidio molestar a su hermana mayor con el tema, esta solo atino a ocultar su rostro en el sombrero-

Mientras Speed Caminaba con rumbo a la casa de Sunset, Pinkie Pie comenzó a caminar junto a él, esta vestía su ropa de diario.

-Te vez raro Speed- Pinkie parecía analizar al chico que aun sentía la punzada en el pecho-

-Un día raro Pinkie, solo eso- Speed comenzó a reír un poco antes de voltear a ver a su amiga, la verdad le gustaba mas así que con el uniforme-

-Teatacounrinocerontemutanteysucompañerocerdomutante,perotuyAppleJackpudieronvencerlosytuvieronqueretirarseperotuquedastemalheridoycasimueres?- Pinkie Pie hablo muy rápido, pero realmente asusto a Speed por lo exacto que fue lo que dijo-

-Como lo...?- Speed la vio algo intrigado pero luego recordó que era Pinkie Pie-

-Adivine- la chica se encogió de hombros antes de volver a caminar junto a Speed-

Ambos comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, la verdad Speed se lo pasaba muy bien con Pinkie Pie, lo hacia sentirse bien siempre, aunque sabia que Pinkie Pie era así, hacia sonreír a todas las personas, al chico le gustaba esa clase de atención de la chica.

-Llegamos- Speed sonrió mientras veía a su amiga- gracias por acompañarme, me hacia falta charlar con una amiga- Speed abrazo a la chica con sinceridad-

Speed se despidió y entro a la casa, Pinkie simplemente lo vio meterse en la casa antes de irse, aunque la verdad no se veía tan animada como Speed, parecía murmurar algo.

-Sunset, estoy en casa- La chica se asomo a recibir a su amigo mientras este le daba un abrazo-

-A que vino el abrazo- la sonrojada Sunset Shimmer pregunto con una sonrisa, rara vez Speed se ponía a dar abrazos-

-Hoy estuve a punto de morir- Sunset perdio los colores del rostro un momento, pero dejo al chico continuar- hay algo que quiero que sepas si se da el caso de mi muerte- Speed vio a la chica muy serio, por lo que ella lo vio igual, pero le costaba asimilar ver morir al chico-

Esa tarde, Sunset aprendió algo mas acerca de Speed, algo que solo ciertas personas sabían, algo que la podía poner en serio peligro, no muy lejos de ahi...

-Lerdo y Rocoso fracasaron- el científico de antes parecía molesto-

-Bebop y Rocksteady Doctor- un encapuchado ahora estaba con el, aunque su voz sonaba un poco distorsionada, como doble-

-Como se llamen, tendré que usar a mayonesa y Cat Chow- el que acompañaba al doctor se palmeo el rostro por los apodos que se le ocurrian para los secuaces-

-Aveces me pregunto por que te deje tomar el mando- el encapuchado suspiro encogiendose de brazos-

-Por que hermanito, tu estabas encerrado y yo te saque cuando esas niñas pelearon con Speed- el doctor vio a su hermano que comenzo a reir-

-Es verdad, voy a buscar a tus... aliados temporales mayonesa y Cat Chow- sabia que aunque usara los nombres les diria igua asi que no discutia con el doctor mas de lo necesario-

¿Que estaran tramando el doctor y su hermano? Continuara.

 **Otro capitulo, espero les guste, pues e tenido que pensarme mucho que iba aponer, el titulo es una referencia al opuesto de discord, aunque ese fic tiene el defecto de que no veía My Little Pony cuando lo empece, tal vez por eso se nota la falla de personalidad en la mayoría de los primeros capítulos, he de confesar que no iba a continuar este fic, pensé seriamente en dejarlo estancado cuando apareció Sunset Shimmer, pero como vi el comentario de Dragon y que seguía llegando gente que quería verlo terminado, aunque nunca comentara, decidí terminarlo, así que esto esta vivo por ustedes y lo voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda, sin mas se despide su amigo, eljefe2000.**


	12. El teatro de Speed

Se abre el telón, una habitación se hace presente, en esta un cómodo sofá, una silla con un saco azul colgando de ella. Speed y Sunset entran en escena parándose con la visión al publico, Speed porta una manta sobre sus hombros y sunset trae un saco y una maleta.

-Somos las victimas eternas de los hombres, ésa es la verdad.-Sunset se dirige a las mujeres en el publico, aunque Speed solo parece pensar en que debería tomarse en serio esta obra solo por ella- Se nos engaña siempre, se nos miente. Se nos maltrata en las más diversas formas. Una sale de viaje, y al volver a su hogar puede tener muy dolorosas sorpresas.-Mientras Sunset pronunciaba esta ultima linea Speed se sentó en el sofá para entrar en personaje, aun se preguntaba como había accedido a esto- Por ejemplo, puede ocurrir esto.-Sunset salio, Speed puso cara de enfermo moribundo, en ese momento vuelve a entrar Sunset, pero esta vez se ve molesta y decidida, el publico se comienza a preguntar que sucede-

Ambos intercambian miradas, el pose una mirada de perro a medio morir, pero ella lo mira fulminando al chico con la mirada.

-Mi vida, ya volviste- la voz débil y apagada del chico suena creíble, por un momento el publico es capaz de entrar en la escena y olvidar que es actuado todo-

-Si ¿Te sorprende?- la voz de Sunset suena molesta, no se corta su enfado ni por lo mal que se ve el chico-

-Hace ya una semana te esperaba- Speed de verdad daba la impresión de alguien que estaba muy enfermo, el publico perdía fácilmente el echo de lo falso- He estado muy enfermo. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- la débil sonrisa de Speed casi saca de su papel a Sunset, aunque reprimió el sonrojo a tiempo-

-No trates de cambiar el tema- la voz molesta de Sunset alerto al publico de que algo venia, aunque también asusto un poco a Speed que por poco también olvida que están actuando- ¿Dime quien es esa mujer que tienes aquí en la casa? La acabo de ver cruzar, desbordando lujuria por los poros-el chico tenia una cara de confusión sin perder aquel rostro moribundo, aunque hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reírse- De la sala corrió a la cocina cuando me vio- Speed sabia que era su turno, por lo que se trago la risa y respondió con naturalidad, la naturalidad de un enfermo-

-Ah, es la criada que nos consiguieron- Speed seguía actuando muy bien, se veía que era bueno en esto-

-Criada, ¿no? ¿Y pretendes que lo crea?- Sunset saco a la abuela Smith que iba disfrazada de de sirvienta para la obra, la razón de que el chico quisiera echar a reír-

-Pero si tiene más de 70 años- La angustia en la voz de Speed hizo al publico sentir lastima por su personaje-

-A ti siempre te han gustado las mujeres maduras.-Sunset parece escuchar un ruido, por lo que se acerca sigilosamente a la parte de escenario de donde viene el ruido- Y estoy oyendo que acá también…- Sunset muestra en escena a una Fluttershy que llena una jeringa- Esto me faltaba- la escena vuelve al enfermo Speed que la observa expectante- ¡Otra! ¡Otra! Una mujer de blanco, aficionada a las drogas. Estaba preparando una jeringa- la cara a medio asomar de Fluttershy detrás de Sunset casi lo hace salirse del papel, por suerte se trago la risa, por segunda vez-

-¡Pero si es la enfermera!- el chico trato de justificar, pero no parecía que ella fuera a ceder-

-¡Todos los vicios en esta casa, todos! Mira que cara tienes. Se nota bien lo que has hecho mientras no estuve- el publico no sabia como reaccionar a eso, la cara de Speed era la de un completo enfermo, como podía ser tan injusta con el sunset?-

Un claxon se pudo escuchar como si viniera de atrás del escenario.

-Te estoy diciendo que tuve tifoidea- Speed le respondía eso antes de dar le algo de teatro tosiendo un poco- ¡Tengo todavía!- la voz de Speed estaba convenciendo al publico, ambos eran muy buenos en sus papeles-

-Te doy una semana de plazo para deshacerte de tus Concubinas y volver a la vida normal- Sunset tomo su maleta de nuevo y dejo de ver a Speed a los ojos- Si yo vuelvo, y tú sigues en esta vida, habrá sido el fin de todo- sin mas que decir se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del escenario-

Volvió a sonar el claxon que comenzaba a hartar a Speed no lo dejaba concentrarse en su papel.

-¿Pero a donde vas…?- Speed pregunto desesperado a donde iba Sunset-

-Me regreso a Acapulco- Sunset lo hizo tan bien que hasta a Speed le dieron ganas de gritarle por su actitud, pero siempre recordaba que era una actuacion- Por fortuna, no se había ido el coche de mis amigos- Sunset sale de escena con el ruido de un coche-

-¡Te juro que soy inocente!- Speed sale de escena casi arrastrandose y gritando desesperado, causando la risa de los espectadores-

Sunset vuelve a la escena, pero ya no esta el abrigo ni la maleta, en su lugar va vestida con un vestido elegante de color negro y joyas muy costosas.

-Somos victimas-Sunset empezó con la misma frase la escena- Esto puede pesarle a cualquiera. Aunque hay otras mil cosas que sufrimos. La gente tiende a pensar mal de nosotras, no sé por qué. Nadie tan mal pensado como los hombres. Una recibe a un señor para conversar, y nos aterramos de ver llegar al marido y nos explicamos con torpeza, y algo perfectamente lógico y cierto, suena a mentira. Ahora, por ejemplo, yo no tendría nada que ocultar. Recibí una visita, un señor que se encuentra aquí con la mayor corrección. Salió un momento, porque se manchó de anchoas el pantalón- Sunnset deja ver una mesita donde hay dos copas y un plato de bocadillos- Pero mi esposo es un ogro, tiene un genio infernal y violento, jamás oye razones, y lo más inocente le parece culpable. Por fortuna, salió de viaje- Sunset se mueve un poco mientras el escenario cambia al baño, donde podemos ver a Flash Sentry vestido elegantemente y con una mancha en el pantalón- Deja la mancha en paz y ven a tomar una copa. Me chocan los hombres tan cuidadosos- cuando el chico parece querer decir algo el ruido de un portazo alerta a Sunset- ¡No salgas, no te muevas! ¡Está llegando mi marido! ¡Escóndete donde puedas! ¡Envuélvete en la cortina de la regadera!- el chico se enrollo en la cortina, aunque los espectadores comenzaron a reír por lo absurdo de la escena-

Sunset corrió un poco como gallina sin cabeza mientras la escena volvía a la sala, una vez llegaron ahí, ella tomo lo primero que encontro y fingió estar leyendo, mientras Speed entraba en escena con una maleta.

-Amorcito, se descompuso el avión y tuvimos que regresar, fíjate que contratiempo- Speed ahora actuaba con una voz madura y algo seductora, pues ahora interpretaba a un marido sano, algo que le gustaba mas, no tenia que parecer perro mojado-

-Que barbaridad- Sunset se escuchaba disgustada, pero debía admitir que no le importaría oír esa voz fuera del escenario- Y no se cayó ni nada. ¿Verdad?- Sunset pregunto mientras el chico se acercaba a donde estaba-

-No, cómo crees- Speed creía la pregunta estúpida, pero eso decía el guion, así que no le tomo importancia- ¿Que hace despierta mi mujercita a estas horas?- una sonrisa se dejo ver en su cara mientras se sonrojaba levemente, por tener que llamar así a Sunset-

-¿No lo estás viendo? Leo- Sunset respondió bastante irritada, trataba de hacer creíble la obra, aunque todo el publico se lo estaba tragando-

Speed sabia que seguía en el guion, pero nunca lo habían ensayado, aun así beso a Sunset con total naturalidad, aunque la chica no esperaba que lo hiciera tan fácil, lo cierto es que hasta le gusto, no era que esperara lo contrario...

-Ah- Speed estaba extrañado por lo que acababa de ver- ¿Pero que interés tiene leer un estuche?- lo cierto era que Speed leía hasta la leche, pero el publico no tenia que enterarse de la vida del actor-

-¡Nunca me compras libros interesantes! Leo lo que encuentro, qué quieres que haga- Sunset siguió actuando muy bien, como si estuviera enojada- Otras mujeres tienen bibliotecas enteras, yo no- Speed por un momento se acordó de su hermana, pero no era momento para divagar-

-Pero no te enojes, lee lo que quieras- Speed se quito su saco, pero pudo notar el otro que colgaba de la silla- Oye…. ¿Y este saco?- Speed lo mira muy de cerca, comenzaba a gustarle esto de actuar-

-Pues, es tuyo, de quién había de ser- Sunset sonó como quien dice la primera mentira que se le viene a la cabeza-

-¿Mío? Yo nunca lo había visto- Speed puso cara de extrañeza, recordaría ese abrigo si fuera suyo-

-Tienes tanta ropa que ni tú la conoces- Sunset saco la siguiente carta, algo que ni el publico pareció tragarse-

-Nunca me lo he puesto- Speed siguió viendo el traje con cara de sospecha-

-No, claro, los compras para guardarlos, en cambio yo, te he pedido un abrigo nuevo, y ¿qué me has dicho? Dilo, ¿qué me has dicho?- Aunque Sunset sabe que lo que sigue en el guion por un momento espera una verdadera respuesta-

Speed se probo el saco que le quedaba enorme, definitivamente no era suyo.

-¿Mío, dices?- Speed estaba bastante desconcertado, ¿Como podía ser suyo?- ¡Pero mira como me queda!- definitivamente la chica tenia cosas que explicar-

-Te dije que no lo mandaras a la tintorería, ya te lo echaron a perder. Así pasó con el gris-Speed quería reír, por la cara de Sunset que en definitiva decía que mentía, si estaba actuando pensarías que tendría que ser mas creíble-

-El gris encogió- Speed trataba de ser profesional y verse como un marido que sospecha, pero sentía que se veía ridículo en el papel-

-Y éste se alargó. Así hacen. Mañana voy a reclamarles- si, cada vez tenia menos sentido la obra, hasta Sunset lo notaba-

-Pues yo no me acuerdo de este saco- Speed se quito el saco, y fingió haber notado apenas que Sunset iba elegante- Estás muy arreglada. ¿Saliste?- la curiosidad natural de Speed hizo que saliera natural la pregunta-

-A ninguna parte- Sunset también respondió bastante natural a la pregunta de Speed- ¿A dónde querías que fuera?- el tono indignado en la voz de Sunset era mas típico de Rarity que de ella-

-Para dejarme al aeropuerto, fuiste muy sencilla. Y en cambio ahora…- Speed se veía como si pensara una respuesta-

-Es mi ropa de entrecasa, ¿qué tengo de especial?- Speed casi le da un ataque de risa al oír semejante burrada, definitivo, su personaje era estúpido-

-¿De entrecasa?- Speed la examino y aunque venia en el guio, el realmente disfruto viendo las piernas de la chica sin remordimiento-

-¿Qué querrías? ¿Una bata de franela y un gorro de estambre?- Speed realmente se la imagino vistiendo algo así, definitivamente debía hacerle la broma para alguna fecha importante-

-No, pero…. Si no salimos, tú nunca estás así a estas horas- el chico observa la hora y abre los ojos sorprendido- Son las tres de la mañana- el publico seguía intrigado por lo que iba suceder-

-Es tardísimo. Hay que acostarse ya- Sunset vio que el chico se movía de lugar- ¿Adonde vas?- ella lo detuvo logrando que Speed respondiera lo que el publico esperaba-

-Al baño- al oír eso el publico comenzó a reír por que todo su esfuerzo se iba por el caño-

-¡No vayas! ¿A qué vas?- Sunset se escuchaba desesperada de verdad-

-Pues… tú sabes, a…. Limpiarme los dientes- Speed parecía olvidar la escena o así era el guion, era algo que no tenia idea el publico-

-¡No me dejes sola!- Sunset lo detuvo mientras ponía cara de angustia- Hay que dormirse ya- Sunset uso un tono seductor con Speed que se sonrojo de verdad- Ven, precioso, ven mi rey. ¿Quién lo quiere, dígame? Venga, mi amor, venga- Sunset ya se estaba pasando con esto del papel de esposa-

-Ya voy, mi amor, pero espérame un segundo- Speed sabia que el personaje encontraba a otro en el baño, pero a el no le habían dicho quien iba a actuar con ellos esta escena-

-No quiero, no quiero- Sunset parecía hacer pataleta de niña pequeña, aunque Speed seguía en el papel-

-Pero es un segundo, no seas caprichuda- Speed suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros-

-No, no vayas. No me dejes aquí, después del susto del avión- Sunset volvió a intentar persuadir al chico de no ir al baño-

-Dormiremos, después de que vaya al baño- Speed estaba bastante seguro de que algo de verdad lo iba a molestar en el baño, por mas actuado que esto fuera-

-¡Siempre has de contrariarme! Ven conmigo al balcón, vamos a ver la noche-ella intento jalar lo al balcón, pero los nervios y la curiosidad invadieron al chico-

-Luego vamos a ver la noche, caramba. Primero voy al baño- Speed ya estaba super impaciente, así que se dirigió a la escena del baño quedando solo Sunset en escena-

La chica solo pudo ver como se iba sin poder hacer nada para pararlo.

-Es lo que yo decía. Insoportable y terco- Sunset esperaba nerviosa la reacción de su compañero de escenario-

Speed volvió con una sonrisa y al parecer muy tranquilo.

-Oye- Speed atrae la atención de la chica con calma y dulzura-

-¿Qué?- Ella atiende tratando de fingir demencia sobre lo que se avecina-

-Hay un hombre en el baño- Speed seguía con la calma del mundo, pero realmente estaba molesto, por que a algún chistoso se le ocurrió gracioso que Flash Sentry fuera el tercer actor en esta escena-

-¿En el baño?- Ella parecia estar admirada, aunque ya sabia que Speed no estaba actuando del todo-

-En el baño- el chico siguió con la misma sonrisa de siempre-

-Ah, sí. Es el plomero- Sunset siguió actuando como si no sucediera nada raro-

-Ah- el personaje de Speed parece que va a salir, pero luego vuelve a quedarse quieto- ¿Plomero a estas horas? ¿Cómo va a ser?- era na mentira peor que lo de que era la ropa de entre casa, quien lo convenció de hacer esta mafufada?-

-No empieces, cobra lo mismo que en el día- Sunset también le parecencia absurdo, pero para ella era divertido las incoherencias en las mentiras de su personaje-

-Menos mal- Speed vuelve a asomarse al baño volviendo a recordar por que le parece estúpida esta obra- Está muy bien vestido- el chico no dejo de sonreír a Sunset, aunque sabia que de verdad se había enojado-

-De todos modos, cobra igual- Sunset seguía con la mentira del plomero, aunque estaba impaciente, pues ya casi era el final de la obra-

-Y no trae herramientas- Speed ahora parecía tener una mirada mas bien deductiva-

-¿No? Qué curioso. Así ha de ser la plomería moderna- Sunset por un momento pareció pensar, "¿De verdad dije eso?", pero luego volvio a su papel-

-¿Qué es lo que venía a arreglar?- Speed se rasco la cien, aunque esto parecía parte de la obra, lo cierto era que era una manía de cuando se estresaba-

-…El lavabo. Estaba tapado- Sunset comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente el volver a aceptar sugerencias de Rarity-

-¿Y qué hace entonces envuelto en la cortina de la regadera?- Las cortinas del baño sirven para dos cosas en la mente del chico, cubrirte para que no te vean desnudo y usar la capa de bañoman-

-Cada quien tiene su sistema de trabajo, déjalo- Sunset por un momento tuvo la imagen de aquella vez que Speed se disfrazo de bañoman creyendo que estaba solo en la casa, aunque pronto volvió a la obra-

-Mira, dime la verdad y no me engañes- Speed veía a Sunset, aunque lo cierto era que se había metido en el papel, tal vez algo de realismo le enseñaría a no hacerle ese tipo de bromitas con el reparto de la obra- Ése no es el plomero, y este saco es de él. ¡Y copas! Dos copas- por un momento se sintió como el conde contar de plaza sésamo- Una, dos. ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¡Contéstame!- Sunset se asusto cuando Speed le grito, tal vez se había pasado de realismo-

-Está bien. Te diré la verdad- Sunset estaba llorando un poco, debía admitir que el grito de Speed si la había asustado- Eres tan duro y tan injusto conmigo. Eres tan arbitrario…- igual el llanto era parte de la obra-

-¡¿Quién es ese hombre?!- Speed grito menos fuerte esta vez, para no asustar a la chica, tampoco había que ser tan realistas-

-Es mi hermano- Sunset se quedo seria un momento, parecía estúpido pensar que un marido se tragaría eso-

-¿Tu hermano?- Speed se asombro un momento, se le había olvidado esa parte del guion, pero luego recobro los estribos-

-Mi hermano- ambos chicos comenzaban a pensar que el personaje de Sunset era algo mentirosa y el de Speed tenia escrito idiota en la frente-

-Ya le vi la cara y ese no es Ernesto- Speed se preguntaba quien se llamaba Ernesto, era un nombre poco usual-

-Claro que no es Ernesto es mi hermano Federico- engañar con algo poco creíble como eso nunca era buena idea, ni siquiera en la ficción-

-¿Cuál hermano Federico?- Okey, tal vez el personaje de Speed no era tan estúpido-

-Todo quieres saber, todo preguntas- Sunset veía a Speed que tenia cara de incredulidad-

-Quiero saber ¿cuál hermano es ese que nunca lo he conocido?- Speed se encogió de hombros con la misma cara de incredulidad-

-Es un secreto de familia que no te puedo contar- Sunset pensó mientras repetía ese dialogo que entre mas grande se volvía una mentira era mas difícil taparla-

-Si no me dices lo que esta pasando va a suceder algo muy grave, ¿Es hijo de tu padre y de tu madre entonces?- Speed sabia que la escena podía ponerse para absurda aun, pero el publico no-

-¡Es hijo de mis abuelitos!- Sunset grito esto causando la risa de todos en el publico, ellos también se echarían a reír si no estuvieran actuando-

-¿Y como dices que es tu hermano?- Speed parecía mas mareado con las mentiras que molesto-

-Te digo que es un secreto de familia- Sunset parecía que realmente decía enserio todo eso-

-Si no es hijo de tus padres no es tu hermano- Speed tenia lógica en su dialogo, pero lo cierto era que lo absurdo no acababa ahí-

-Es que yo no soy hija de mis padres. Ahora ya lo sabes, nunca debiste preguntar- el publico se quedo con los ojos como platos, comenzaba a volverse totalmente absurdo, aun así querían ver el final-

-Si tú no eres hija de tus padres y este hombre es hijo de tus abuelos, tú eres su hermana...- Speed puso una voz de detective y luego puso una cara muy realista de sorpresa- ¿entonces eres hija de tus abuelos? ¿Y por qué tus padres dicen ser… tus padres?- definitivamente era la ultima vez que aceptaba un guion aprobado por Derpy y Pinkie-

-Porque mis verdaderos padres ya habían muerto antes de que yo naciera- ahí se quebraba su lógica, como podían morir tus padres antes de nacieras?-

-¡No es posible! Me estas mintiendo, dime inmediatamente quien es ese hombre- Speed se jalo los parpados por la desesperación de tanta estupidez en los diálogos de la obra-

-Esta bien te voy a decir la verdad, yo no quería herirte, pero ya que insistes, te la diré y ojalá no te arrepientas de haberla sabido…. ¡ Es tu hijo!- Okey, eso si le dio risa a Speed y al parecer al publico también, pues algunos como Trixie se cayeron de espaldas de su silla-

-Pero como va a ser mi hijo, y quien es su madre- Speed decidió fingir por un momento que los diálogos tenían sentido, pero no podía evitar sonreír de lado por lo absurdo-

-La has olvidado- Sunset hizo ademan de estar decepcionada, pero también sonreía de lado para no reír y arruinar la obra-

-Pero es que ese hombre es mayor que yo- Speed también pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor usar a alguien mayor en lugar de ponerle barba falsa al pelotudo de Flah-

-Por eso olvidaste a su madre- Sunset ahogo una carcajada que amenazaba con salir al imaginarse un chico ya maduro y peludo salir de su madre, solo así este dialogo tendría sentido-

-Eso no es posible me estas mintiendo. Dime inmediatamente quien es ese hombre- Speed saco una pistola de agua que parecía muy real y la cargo generando el mismo ruido que una real, aunque de cerca se podía ver la diferencia-

-Mira guarda esa pistola que no hace falta, guárdala te digo- Sunset le quito el arma a Speed y la guardo- Te diré la verdad siéntate- durante esa pausa del guion, Speed agradeció internamente que la obra ya casi llegaba a su final- Tú recuerdas que estas en tratamiento con el medico- Speed la vio con cara de molestia antes de responder-

-Si y qué?, ese no es el médico- Speed estaba realmente fastidiado, pero también aliviado de llegar al final sin mandar al carajo la obra-

-Ya sé. Tranquilo- Sunset se puso nerviosa por un momento, lo cual le dio realismo a la escena- Tú recuerdas que te estas tratando el estómago- Speed se toco el estomago, tal vez debía comer algo al salir de ahí-

-Claro ¿y qué?- el chico con una cara de escepticismo e incredulidad la veía a los ojos, realmente le hacia creer que estaban casados y esto estaba pasando-

-No te parece raro que estés aquí, cuando saliste hoy mismo en avión?- Sunset vio al chico mientras este parecía razonar ese detalle-

-Pues no si se descompuso- Speed lo había mencionado al inicio de la obra, pero ya nada le parecía poca cosa con esta obra-

-Se descompuso o tal vez avisaron por radio que abordo había alguien peligroso que no debía viajar- Sunset le tomo la mano al chico con cara de angustia-

-A que viene todo esto…- Speed parecía tratar de entender lo que le decían- Lo que pregunto...- Speed puso cara seria, pero el dialogo fue interrumpido-

-Ya sé, ya sé- ella pausa un momento la platica para darle ambiente- ¿Te parece elegante mi vestido de entrecasa?- Sunset se señalo, mientras Speed volvía a disfrutar descaradamente de la vista-

-Muy elegante- Speed afirmo mientras suspiraba-

-¿Y crees que hay alguien en el baño…?- Sunset le tomo ambas manos y con mucho pesar en su voz respondió- Mi vida…. tienes que ser muy fuerte para soportar la verdad- Speed se sorprendió, no sabia que Sunset fuera tan buena en eso de las emociones tristes fingidas, ahora sabia que no debía creerle todo ciegamente- Esta es mi bata de franela y en el baño no hay nadie- Speed se levanto alterado al oír eso, quería darle también realismo a su personaje-

-¿¡Cómo que no hay nadie!?- Speed grito histérico mientras la veía y caminaba por el escenario con cuidado de no resbalarse y caer al publico-

-Cálmate o le llamo al médico…. ¿Porque no vas a ver si ya se metió?- Sunset puso una sonrisa amistosa mientras Speed salia del escenario-

En ese momento Sunset lanza el saco y las copas fuera del escenario rápidamente, golpeando por accidente a Rainbow Dash que estaba tras bambalinas, por lo menos no eran de cristal las copas, ya se disculparía después.

-¡Ahí sigue! Envuelto en la cortina de la regadera- Speed volvió bastante histérico y estresado-

-¿Ves? ¿Cómo va a ser lógico?- Sunset lo vio una vez mas con cara de preocupación-

-Pero si yo me probé el…- Speed señala donde estaba el saco causando la risa de los espectadores que han visto todo, aunque el ya sabia que no iba a estar, estaba preparado para el final- ¿Dónde está el saco y las copas?- parecía realmente histérico, parecía que iba a hiperventilar en cualquier momento-

-Ven mi vida, siéntate aquí, ya chiquito voy a prepararte un té- Flash pasa por el fondo con la cortina de baño envuelta en el el, a lo que Speed solo atina a señalarlo con cara de fantasma- ¿Estas viendo cosas mi amor?- Speed se dejo caer al suelo en ese momento fingiendo un desmayo, justo antes de que Sunset volteara a ver al publico una vez mas- Esto puede pasarle a cualquiera de nosotras- tras esa palabras el telón se cerro y los aplausos se hicieron presentes, los actores salen a aceptar los aplausos-

Fin.

 **Esto en realidad no es un capitulo, pero resulto ser mas largo que un capitulo normal XD, espero disfruten este pequeño descanso de la historia, idea de mi amiga que esta mas pirada que una cabra XD**


	13. La ira

Era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, como las chicas estaban ocupadas con la banda Speed estaba platicando con Trixie, quien le contaba sobre el otro Speed.

-No lo se Trix me parece increíble que no notaras que iba vestido muy colorido- Speed veía como Trixie compraba un dulce en la maquina expendedora-

-Ya te lo dije, estaba bajo un hechizo o algo así- la chica no tardo en comenzar a devorar el dulce- ademas tenia essa cara tuya dew asesino- se quedo un momento callada- sin ofender- tras eso ambos chicos continuaron su camino a la cafetería-

-No me ofendes, puedo ser un ogro cuando estoy de mal humor no?- Speed bromeo con el tema mientras la chica lo veia-

-Okey habla, que le hiciste a Speed?, clon raro, la gran y poderosa Trxie te lo ordena- Trixie nunca había visto a Speed tan animado, usualmente estaba serio, pero tampoco era que nunca lo hubiera visto alegre, solo era raro-

-Cierra el pico maga de carnaval- Speed vio a la chica algo molesto-

-Ahí esta el Speed que conozco- la chica dejo el tema por la paz mientras seguía platicando sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurría-

-Por cierto, que sabes de Flash Sentry, trate de preguntarle a Derpy, pero no podía deshacerme de las chicas para hablar con ella- Trixie se puso pensativa al ver que entraban en la cafetería-

-Fue novio de Sunset Shimmer, estuvo enamorado de la princesa pony- Speed la volteo a ver asombrado-

-La otra Twilight?- Speed estaba impresionado con eso ultimo-

-Si, calla que la gran y poderosa Trixie esta explicando- Speed rodó los ojos mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa de la cafetería- no es un mal chico, me recuerda a ti, un poco- Trixie siguió comiendo lo que sea que estuviera comiendo-

-Graciosa- Speed se le quedo viendo antes de notar algo- hablando del rey de Roma- Speed vio que Flash había tenido la idea de acercarse a él, con lo mucho que le agradaba-

Flash tomo asiento frente al chico, lo cual hizo que Trixie los dejara solos, no quería ver que le sucedía a ambos chicos.

-Hey Speed- Flash trato de iniciar una conversación, pero Speed no respondió nada, así que el chico prosiguió- escucha, no se por que no te agrado, podríamos llevarnos bien- Speed simplemente se tenso un poco-

-Si, podríamos- el chico se limito a decir eso mientras trataba de razonar por que no le caía bien el chico- la verdad es que no tengo idea por que me caes tan mal- Speed se sincero con el chico, la verdad Trixie tenia razón, no parecía mal chico-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aunque era un silencio incomodo que, prácticamente, podría cortarse con un cuchillo por la densidad de la tensión en el ambiente.

-Nos vemos luego creo- Flash nervioso decidió dejar la mesa, aunque repentinamente fue golpeado por una manzana en la cabeza-Oye, yo no vine aquí a agredirte- Speed se confundió bastante por lo que estaba escuchando-

El chico vio que no había nadie mas cerca de el que hubiera lanzado la fruta, pero había un problema para Speed, que el no la había lanzada y que la manzana que solía tomar, aun seguía en su bandeja, había algo muy raro ahí.

-Deberías revisarte los ojos ya no vez, yo no tire nada- Speed estaba molesto por que el no había hecho nada malo y Flash parecía culpar lo solo por ser el sospechoso obvio-

Flash molesto comenzó a pelear con Speed, aunque Flash logro tirar a Speed contra una mesa este lo golpeo con una de las bandejas logrando aturdirlo para luego derribar lo al suelo.

-Basta- Speed se separo del chico bastante cansado, esa clase de actitud no era propia de ninguno de los dos, algo debía estar provocando esto- si quieres pelear, lo haremos de forma civilizada- Speed vio al chico levantarse molesto pero no parecía oponerse a su idea-

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Flash no se le ocurría como podría esto ser civilizado-

-Hagamos lo bien, el primero en rendirse pierde- Speed parecía bastante serio, la verdad no quería pelear, pero no era bueno guardar la ira- sin objetos extra, solo nuestros puños- Speed sonrió, la verdad no se le ocurría una mejor manera de arreglar todo este embrollo- Trixie, tu seras quien vigile- la chica sabia que debía haberse mantenido lejos de ambos ese día-

Ambos chicos esperaron la hora de la salida, Speed sabia que las chicas tenían ensayo, por lo que no los molestarían, solo eran ellos dos y algunos chismosos que estaban durante lo de la cafetería.

-Listo Flash?- Speed estaba bastante preocupado por ser visto, pero procuraría no usar ninguna clase de poder que no fuera su fuerza física-

-Cuando quieras Speed- el chico solo seguía con algo de ira, como si algo estuviera haciéndolo enojar-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, mientras Derpy se cubría los ojos y Trixie quería poder hacer lo mismo, Speed pudo sentir entre los golpes una especie de ira que era lo que tenia tan molesto. Speed se distrajo un momento por esa ira, recibiendo un golpe directo en las costillas, algo que le dolió sin duda, aun así, no era nada comparado con aquel rinoceronte mutante, Speed devolvió el golpe aturdiendo un poco a Flash, en ese momento Speed aprovecho para alejar un poco a Flash empujándolo con su pie, Flash se recupero y golpear al chico en el mentón, lo cual lo derribo, pero Speed logro derribar lo con un patada en la espinilla, ambos se levantaron bastante cansados, ambos chicos conectaron un golpe en el rostro del otro, ambos cayeron al suelo cansados por aquel golpe, pero Speed comenzó a reír, la ira se había ido, Flash no encontraba lo graciosos, pero la risa de Speed era contagiosa, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse también. Todos se fueron, dejando a ambos chicos riendo, aunque Trixie y Derpy fueron las ultimas en irse.

-¿Por que peleábamos?-Flash pregunto bastante cansado, había olvidado por que todo el escándalo-

-No lo se, pero creo que ya se por que me desagradabas- Speed respondió aun desde el suelo donde respiraban agitada mente ambos-

-¿En serio?- Flash logro levantarse del suelo y tenderle una mano amiga a Speed-

-Si, eres un gran chico, supongo que solo estaba celoso- Speed acepto su ayuda y trato de restarle importancia a algo tan absurdo como los celos-

-¿Celoso? ¿Por que habrías de estar celoso?- Flash no lo entendía, Speed era bueno en muchas cosas, tal vez mejor que el en algunas-

-No lo se, desde que llegue solo escucho "Flash fue novio de Sunset" "Flash y la princesa de otro mundo" cosas como esa, pensé que debía competir contigo- Speed parecía mas desinhibido desde que aquella ira se había esfumado-

-Un minuto... ¿Estabas celoso de que fuera el ex de Sunset?- Speed comenzó a reír, tal vez no sonaba tan loco-

-Si, básicamente, pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo, te invito a comer- Speed sentía que algo estaba mal en todo esto de la ira, pero lo dejaría pasar por hoy-

-Acepto esa oferta- ambos chicos olvidaron sus diferencias y se fueron platicando como buenos amigos-

Las chicas salieron del ensayo un momento mas tarde...

-Que raro, Speed suele esperarme aquí, no es jueves- Sunset estaba preocupada, no era normal esto, ademas AppleJack le había contado de los mutantes y que podían seguir sueltos-

-No crees que algo malo le haya pasado no?- AppleJack también estaba preocupada, pero a diferencia de Sunset, ella lo disimulaba mejor-

-El sabe cuidarse solo, pero sera mejor que lo busque, es probable que solo haya vuelto a casa solo y yo este preocupandome de mas- Sunset se escuchaba mas calmada-

Las chicas se fueron cada quien por su lado, Sunset iba pensando en donde podría estar Speed, se había ido por otro camino para ver si lo encontraba, se llevo una sorpresa cuando escucho su voz en Sweet Shope.

-Aun no se como haces trampa- Flash veía a Speed que jugaba con el a las cartas-

-No es trampa solo suerte- Speed parecia muy confiado-

-Siempre guarda el as en la manga iquierda- Sunset hablo en el oido de Speed pero este no lo noto de buenas a primeras-

-Si, siempre lo guardo...- Speed se puso rojo como tomate cuando noto lo cara alegre de Sunset tan cerca de el- No eramos amigos? Acabas de delatarme- Speed fingió indignación-

-Amigos...- Sunset pensó un momento en algo- vamos Speed, ya podrás estafar gente otro día, es tarde- Sunset sonrió como si no hubiera dicho lo anterior-

-Tienes razón, nos vemos Flash- Speed le dio la mano a su nuevo amigo, el cual devolvio la despedida-

-Hasta pronto Speed- Ambos chicos desconcertaron a Sunset un momento- adiós Sunset- Flash se despidió de la chica-

-Nos vemos- Sunset dejo a flash mientras Speed la seguía-

Ambos chicos caminaron un momento en silencio hasta que Sunset decidió hablar.

-Pense que te caía mal- Speed comenzó a reír un poco-

-No lo conocía- Speed se limito a contar una verdad a medias-

-De que me perdí?- Sunset estaba segura que algo había pasado entre esos dos mientras ella ensayaba con las chicas-

-Es una larga historia Sunset- Speed rió un poco, sin duda era una historia larga-

Ambos chicos continuaron su camino a casa platicando cosas triviales, sin saber que alguien los había estado viendo desde los tejados.

-Tu plan fracaso- la voz del científico de antes se hizo presente de forma burlona-

-A diferencia tuya inútil, yo tengo planes para todas las situaciones, previne esto- una chica había dicho aquello mientras el científico ponía cara de fastidio por ser llamado inútil-

La chica vestía con una capa que le cubría el pelo y le legaba debajo del busto, vestía con una playera de manga larga de un color gris, una playera de manga corta sobre esta de un color azul cielo, usaba jeans negros como sus tenis, una mascara de Kitsune cubría su rostro en la capa y su playera podía verse como símbolo un tornado que parecía estar en llamas.

-Maldita mocosa, quien te creer que eres?- el científico rápidamente fue tomado por el cuello por aquella chica que no parecía mayor a Speed-

-Te recuerdo que, a diferencia tuya Crazy y de tu hermano Darkness, mi hermano y yo no estamos restringidos por las reglas de este universo, por lo que podemos aprovechar todo nuestro poder, te sugiero estar callado si no quieres perder perder la poca dignidad que Speed no te quito- Sin mas lo soltó, sin embargo las manos de la chica ardían en llamas, rápidamente las logro apagar antes de volver su atención al móvil, para marcarle a su hermano-

-No te molestes estoy aquí- el chico que también tenia capa y mascara de Kitsune apareció asustando a la chica-

Este vestía de sudadera jeans y botas negras, debajo una playera de un color rojo se podía ver, el tenia en la sudadera y capa como símbolo una luna con rostro, aunque esta sonreía, sangre salia de su boca y ojos.

-Diviértete, es tu turno de jugar un rato con Speed- la chica estaba cansada de estar rodeada de idiotas, por lo que decidió dejar a su hermano divertirse con el chico, ella iría a dormir un rato-

El chico comenzó a reír como maníaco, dejando ver un brillo rojo en sus ojos por la mascara, las piel de ambos hermanos era de un color café, Darkness se fue a buscar a los secuaces, pronto los necesitaría, pero aun no, primero el chico de la luna de sangre debía jugar.

Continuara.


	14. Las cambiantes aguas del fuego ardiente

Era una mañana tranquila, o eso parecía, lo cierto era que al ser san valentin todo el mundo parecía estar en un aura muy rosa, eso no excluía a sus amigas que parecía emocionadas con el día. Al menos Sunset a quien Speed había visto todo la mañana muy apurada, Speed se preguntaba si iba a recibir algo ese día, por su parte espero a que se fuera su amiga para sacar una mochila mas grande que la que usaba usualmente, aunque parecía vacía. Speed partió con rumbo a Sweet Shope, tenia algunas compras que hacer para ese día en especifico...

-Tengo todo lo que me pediste, suerte- la señora Cake entrego unas cajas al chicos y una hoja de papel que parecía tener escrito algo en ella-

-Gracias Señora Cake, le debo una- Speed le debía muchas cosas a los señores Cake-

-Olvídalo, disfruta del día como cualquier chico de tu edad- Speed salio sonriendo con todo guardado en su mochila-

Desde el techo de un edificio el joven era vigilado.

-Ese sujeto tan sonriente- aquel chico de mascara de kitsune tenia una voz bastante divertida- como van nuestros juguetitos Dr.?- el chico se dirigió a Crazy que estaba parado junto a dos chicas y un chico, el chico y una de las chicas parecían en trance mientras la ultima parecía revisarlos-

-Cierra la boca, no fue fácil robarle esta tecnología a Chaos, tengo suerte de seguir vivo con mi poder actual- Crazy parecía nervioso mientras ajustaba aquellos extraños lente que tenían en los ojos los chicos que parecían en trance-

-No seas llorón, tu mismo gastaste el poder que te quedaba liberando a tu hermano- la chica que lo ayudaba a ajustar los lentes parecía llevarse bien con él-

-Mocosa infeliz, a ti quien te pregunto?- Crazy molesto parecía querer pelear con ella-

-Cállense los dos, no se por que me molesto, soy el único cuerdo aquí- el chico aun no los veía pero aquella chica comenzó a girar su dedo indice en su oreja indicando la locura del chico de la mascara de kitsune-

-Te lo advierto, no son rivales para Speed, si algo sale mal...- Crazy veía a un chico que parecía bastante musculoso-

-Nada saldrá mal, ademas, seguro que en sus mundos nadie los extrañara, por lo menos a él- el de la mascara continuaba viendo a Speed que caminaba con rumbo a la granja apple por lo que parecía por el camino por el que se había ido, era la forma mas fácil de llegar a todas las casas de sus amigas- esa es nuestra oportunidad, quiero ver cuanto daño puede soportar con tanto poder drenado- el chico vio al doctor que simplemente apretó los puños y afirmo con la cabeza-

-Al fin algo de diversión- la chica que antes se burla de Crazy parecía muy emocionada, siendo la primera en saltar a la pelea,algo que hizo al de la mascara suspirar-

-¿Que esperan? vayan tras ella- el doctor se asusto y activo el control mental en los chicos que también fueron a donde estaba Speed, pero de manera mas humana, por las escaleras metálicas que había a un lado del edificio-

Speed no tenia idea de lo que estaba por suceder, el chico iba con alegría, sus amigas estaban ensayando ese día, por lo que podría entregarles a todas juntas los chocolates que había comprado para ellas, no tendría que buscarlas una por una.

-Tu debes de ser Speed Blue- Speed se sorprendió por la chica frente a él, no la había visto nunca en su vida-

La chica, de piel rosa, vestía una playera de manga corta azul, usaba unos jeans de un azul mas fuerte, botas negras y una chamarra de cuero negra que le llegaba por debajo del busto, la chica media alrededor de 1.60, su cabello era negro y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, tenia una figura parecida a la Fluttershy, no era envidiable como la de Sunset o Rarity pero tampoco era plana como Rainbow Dash, en su ropa cinco gemas de colores en el caparazón de una tortuga eran su símbolo.

-Usualmente cuando alguien sabe mi nombre y no lo he visto en mi vida viene con intenciones hostiles- Speed se había puesto serio como cuando recién había llegado a Canterlot high-

-Ni que lo digas, pero aun no te emociones, no hemos empezado a jugar- la chica sonrió dejando ver su sonrisa que con sus ojos rojos daba un tono bastante macabro-

Speed logro esquivar por los pelos una esfera de agua que fácilmente era de su tamaño, comenzaba a sospechar que quería hacer aquella chica.

-Tendrás que hacer mas que eso si quieres matarme- Speed estaba realmente molesto y serio, tanto que era como si el primer tipo hubiera vuelto-

-No, no quiero matarte, solo quiero ver cuanto duras antes de quebrarte relámpago azul- Speed no entendía por que la chica lo había llamado así, ni por que quería verlo romperse, pero algo era seguro, no le daría el gusto tan fácil-

-Demonios- Speed esquivo por los pelos un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro desde su lado izquierdo, aquel chico daba la impresión de ser boxeador-

El chico era algo pequeño, no debía medir mas de 1.60, pero se podían ver bien marcados sus músculos, algo que intimido un poco a Speed, su piel era bastante normal y su pelo era negro carbón, sus ojos parecían ser de un tono claro, como miel, vestía con una sudadera de color rosa, guantes azules, unos jeans y unos tenis negros eran lo que mas resaltaba de él.

-Wow, este quien es?- Speed no no lo conocía y no parecía tener una marca como todos los demás-

-Es Anderson, viene de un mundo como este, solo que no existe la magia o piel de colores- la chica de antes respondió su duda con una sonrisa y una amabilidad extraña- pero no me presente, soy Changing Waters, me mandaron a jugar contigo un rato- la chica se veía algo divertida con todo el asunto-

-Maldita sea- Speed noto que ya no tenia sus espadas consigo-

-Buscas esto- Waters tenia sus espadas, aunque ahora había otra chica junto a ella- mientras esquivabas ese golpe dejaste descubierta tu espalda, eso nos dio la oportunidad de robar tu espada- Speed estaba algo impresionado, ese era un mal día para estar desarmado, no podía defenderse, así que decidió correr como pudo-

Al pasar por Sweet Shope lanzo la mochila por la puerta justo antes de ser derribado por el agua de Waters y lanzado contra unos arboles.

-Sabes que no tienen orejas de pony este día- Waters parecía saber algo sobre Speed, lo cual lo puso bastante nervioso, no podía pelear hoy, no sin su espada-

-Tengo algo aun...- Speed parecía tener algo en sus manos justo antes de reír- Pirotecnia- Speed lanzo un fuego artificial que no lograron ver bien antes de explotar aturdiendo a los tres enemigos, logrando que Speed salieran con pies en pólvora-

Speed sabia que no podía escapar de ellos, pero su plan no era escapar.

-Speed!- no había corrido mucho cuando el grito hizo voltear al chico, que de un poderoso puño salio disparado contra el pavimento quedando aturdido por el tremendo golpe de aquel pequeño chico que boxeaba-

Sin esperar mucho el chico golpeo brutalmente a Speed en el rostro quien no era capaz de siquiera entender que sucedía, estaba seguro de que le había roto la nariz. De la nada alguien logro derribar al boxeador golpeándolo con todo el cuerpo en el costado derecho.

-Pero que demonios?- Waters estaba algo molesta, Flash había derribado al boxeador, dándole a Speed el tiempo de recuperarse-

-Oye, bruja- la voz de otra chica distrajo a Waters que descubrió a Trixie que parecía querer enfrentarla- no podrás contra la magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie- una bomba de humo se detono donde estaba la chica haciéndola cerrar los ojos, pero solo la disipo y transformando su brazo en tentáculos tomo por el cuello a Trixie-

-Eso que se supone que era "Oh gran y poderosa Trixie"?- el sarcasmo en su voz hacia notar que la chica estaba molesta-

-Una... distracción...- Trixie sonreía tratando de seguir consciente por la falta de aire-

-Las espadas- Waters furiosa lanzo a Trixie contra una pared dejándola inconsciente-

Derpy lanzo con sus fuerzas las espadas a Speed que logro desenfundarlas en el aire antes de correr con la intencion de empalar a aquella chica del agua.

-Sera mejor que me valla, pero que sepas que esto no ha terminado- Waters veía como la chica que iba con ella había parado el ataque con su espada- por cierto, quieres un consejo, si les quitas la mascara dejaran de causarte problemas- sin mas la chica se convirtió en agua y desapareció por una alcantarilla-

-Esa chica... a que vino realmente?- Speed se cuestionaba aquello mientras forcejeaba con la chica que era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba- parece que hoy no es mi día- Speed, con la vista algo borrosa y cubierto de sangre en la boca, nariz y manchas en la ropa, logro aplicar la fuerza suficiente como para hacer retroceder a la chica solo la poder golpearla en la cara rompiendo la mascara y su mano derecha- Oh, mierda, de que esta hecha esta chica, de metal?- La chica inconsciente se veía pacifica ahora, pero aun no sabia que era del otro chico hasta que un derribado Flash era lanzado contra un árbol-

El boxeador sin mas se volvió a dirigir a Speed que solo atinaba a parar sus puños con la hoja de la espada procurando no lastimar lo, aunque no veía muy bien, apenas lograba mantener el equilibrio.

-No voy a poder acércame a quitarle la mascara a este paso- Sin previo aviso el boxeador recibió un fuerte puñetazo dejando a Speed atónito, pues la mascara se había roto en ese momento-

Un sujeto de capucha había derribado al chico bastante furioso. Sin decir nada lo tomo por el torso y se monto como costal al hombro.

-Espera, que vas hacer con él- Speed seguía con las espadas y veía molesto a aquel sujeto que no parecía muy impresionado con Speed-

-No te importa que haga con él- Speed ya había sido atacado suficientes veces, no quería tener que volver a pelear- Solo eres un adolescente estúpido y arrogante- Speed corrió a el con las espadas, pero el sujeto lo derribo con un puñetazo certero en el estomago-

Sin decir nada mas aquel sujeto se fue de ahí con el boxeador subiendo a un techo y desapareciendo de la poca visión de Speed.

-Están todos bien- Derpy era la única que estaba sin un rasguño, Flash se levanto con un serio dolor de cabeza, Trixie no parecía estar al cien, y Speed con trabajos se volvió a levantar, definitivamente un día muy emocionante-

-Quienes eran estas personas?-Speed vio el destrozo que había causado aun así las personas no parecían haber notado la pelea, solo el desastre de agua y sangre por toda la calle, por suerte no había muchos daños realmente graves, aunque era obvio que su cuerpo había tenido una fiesta y no una agradable-

Las chicas acababan de salir de ensayar, aunque Sunset estaba algo preocupada, en todo el día no había ni rastro de Speed con quien quería pasar el día, pero el no se había presentado para verlas ensayar, le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiera sucedido.

-Parece que me lo perdí- Speed sonreía lleno de vendas en el rostro y en la mano derecha, aunque a el no parecía importarle-

Las chicas no sabían que decir, ninguna era capaz de formular la pregunta que todas tenían... ¿que le había sucedido?. Speed por su parte estaba algo decaído, toda su sorpresa se la había llevado el agua, literalmente había perdido casi todos los dulces que había comprado, solo había agua en la mochila, aquella chica se los había robado.

-Estas bien Speed?- Sunset saco de su pensamiento a Speed que se sonrojo, aunque lo mas probable era que fuera culpa de su mareo por la perdida de sangre-

-SI, ESTOY BIEN-Speed grito aquello riendo nervioso, a lo que todas se preocuparon un poco- Co-como sea, toma- Speed prácticamente golpeo en el pecho a Sunset con una caja mal envuelta y atrofiada sin verla a los ojos por su sonrojo- M-me voy a casa- Speed salio corriendo a la casa donde estaba con Sunset, debía recostarse un día, era una completa locura que el único dulce que sobreviviera fuera ese-

Speed llego a casa y se recostó, sentía el corazón como locomotora y estaba muy rojo y estaba seguro que no era por la pelea. Las chicas por su parte se quedaron viendo curiosas a Speed mientras se iba casi corriendo. Sunset paso de buen humor el resto del día, Speed acababa de darle un mejor regalo que solo chocolates caseros.

-Genial, ahora ese idiota sabe que planeo algo- el de la mascara de Kitsune parecía molesto desde su pequeño cuartel en la habitación de un hotel- de donde sacaste esos dulces?- el chico noto que Changing Waters comía con deleite una gran cantidad de dulces-

-Se los robe a Speed- el chico solo se debatía entre lanzara a la chica por la ventana y matarla a golpes-

-No trajo el Tesoro- el chico susurro aquello algo asombrado- supongo que es tu turno- atrás de el su hermana lo veía aunque por la mascara era difícil describir sus emociones-

-Los doctores y yo ya tenemos el plan en marcha- la chica le resto importancia y vio como su hermano se quedaba viendo el techo, así que opto por dejarlo solo con Changing Waters que tampoco le prestaba atención- Operación patitas en mostaza comienza- La chica se escuchaba emocionada por su plan mientras subia al techo del edificio para preparar su plan-

¿Quienes serán esos hermanos? ¿Tendrá buenas intenciones aquel otro enmascarado? Continuara...

 **Algunos** **llegan tarde al trabajo o la escuela, yo llego tarde a las festividades XD, disfruten este capitulo...**


	15. La cita

Era una mañana relativamente normal para Speed y Sunset, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista. Speed corría de un lado a otro buscando algo y aunque Sunset parecía ignorarlo, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos nerviosos con la mirada.

-No vas a abrir el puesto hoy?- Speed pregunto al sentir un aire denso en el comedor donde Sunset se encontraba esperando al chico-

-Tenia planeado descansar- Speed no tenia ganas de decirle nada, por que prefería que su cabeza no estuviera en el lugar de la cuchara de metal que se doblaba ante la fuerza de Sunset-

Sunset sonreía y hablaba muy calmada, lo cual hacia mas tenebrosa y abrumadora aquella muestra de poder e ira sobre la pobre cuchara con la que antes desayunaba.

-Claro, descansa un poco, no te sobre esfuerces- Speed rio un poco nervioso, la verdad no sabía porque estaba enojada, pero si le preguntaba seguro lo asesinaba por no saber-

Un silencio incomodo volvió a apoderarse de la casa mientras Speed se sentaba a desayunar. Sunset quería romper el denso ambiente, pero no sabia como y Speed estaba tan aterrado que prefería esperara a que se calmara.

-A donde vas a llevar a Rainbow por cierto?- la pregunta que tenia tan tensa a la chica al fin se hizo presente, aunque Speed no noto que la pregunta sonó algo insegura-

-Solo vamos a dar un paseo, tu deberías saber que estoy quebrado, tu eres quien maneja las cuentas- Speed respondió sin rodeos, lo cierto era que había gastado todo durante la fiesta de de san Valentín-

-¿Como lograste sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin nadie contigo?-Sunset suspiro un poco a lo que Speed solo negó con una sonrisa-

-¿Quien te dijo que estaba solo antes de conocerte?- Speed la vio por unos segundos a los ojos antes de levantarse de la mesa- nos vemos Sunset, voy a ver a Rainbow Dash- Speed se despidió de ella como usualmente lo hacia y continuo su camino a la salida-

-Suerte en tu cita- Speed paro un minuto antes de ponerse serio, aunque Sunset no podía verle el rostro-

-Gracias- Speed le sonrió alegre antes de irse de ahí-

Speed caminaba al parque algo pensativo, la verdad no sabia que estaba haciendo ¿Por que acepto tener una cita con Rainbow Dash? Estaba libre ¿Le gusta la chica? por supuesto, le parece atractiva, pero no de la misma forma que Sunset o AppleJack... ¿Por que pensaba en sunset en ese momento? Speed comenzó a revolver molesto su cabello, ni el entendía sus propios sentimientos, se ponía nervioso con todas las chicas, no era algo nuevo, pero... realmente no sabia reconocer entre el amor y su temor, ambos se sentían muy similares.

-Alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo hoy no es cierto?- la voz de Rainbow Dash lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo sonrojar-

-No es nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas- la sonrisa nerviosa de Speed sonrojo un poco a Rainbow-

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras recuperaban la compostura.

-Deberíamos irnos, perderemos el día si nos quedamos aquí- Speed fue el primero en hablar, a lo que Rainbow Dash afirmo divertida por la situación- Quien lo diría...- Speed soltó aquello mientras caminaban llamando la atención de la chica- hace un tiempo atrás era un extraño que disfrutaba la soledad, y hoy salgo en una cita con la capitana de todos los equipos de atletismo- parecía que solo a él le parecía gracioso, Rainbow solo pensaba en el tema-

-No es para tanto, tampoco era tan mala tu faceta de vengador solitario- Rainbow bromeo con el tema mientras ambos comenzaban a reír-

-Es posible- Speed estaba algo incomodo, siempre era un peligro ser amigo suyo, no quería que ellas se vieran involucradas en todo eso, pero por otro lado... ya lo estaban-

-¿Que relación tienes con las directivas? parecen ser buenos amigos- Speed paro en seco al escuchar la pregunta, era algo que no le había contado a Nadie y solo Sunset sabia-

-Es una larga historia- Speed cambio su rostro a uno intranquilo y algo temeroso- el pasado debe quedarse ahí- Speed sonrió y volvió a avanzar, descolocando a Rainbow por la cara que antes tenia-

Rainbow comenzó a contar algunas anécdotas graciosas para aminorar la tensión que se había generado por aquella incomoda pregunta.

-¿Te gusta patinar deportista?- Speed decidió olvidar el tema con algo que le parecía divertido-

Rainbow Dash observo un momento extrañada a Speed ¿El patinaba? la respuesta era no, Rainbow no para de reir por los intentos del chico de mantenerse en pie en aquellos patines, solo consiguiendo darse un par de golpes al caer al suelo, lo bueno era que, gracias a las directoras, se encontraban en el patio de la escuela para que Speed no tuviera que preocuparse por herirse o estamparse contra algún auto.

-De acuerdo, suficiente por hoy- Rainbow Dash se acerco a chico patinando perfectamente, algo que le chico no lograría rápido, ni mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo podía, mucho menos avanzar-

-Ya casi lo tenia, en algún momento me debe de salir no?- Speed sonreía con evidentes rasguños y tierra en el rostro-

-Si... mira, aunque fue divertido verte caer, las primeras 20 veces, comienzo a preocuparme por tu salud física- Rainbow le sonrió al chico mientras este se sonrojaba-

-Okey, igual no era bueno- Speed decidió quitarse los patines, pero al intentar sentarse se fue de nalgas haciendo reír a Dash, por lo que el también rió-

Pero, como siempre, los problemas asechaban al chico, que rara vez tenia un día tranquilo.

-Ese chico es todo un mujeriego, las historias lo pintan diferente- la chica de la mascara de kitsune lo observaba desde el techo de la escuela, mientras el Doctor parecía hablar con alguien-

-Deja de espiar al chico y comencemos con el plan- Crazy parecía molesto mientras su hermano solo parecía distraído viendo las nubes-

-Yo espió a quien me salga de los ovarios, ¿Te quedo claro?- La chica se puso bastante molesta por el tono del doctor, que solo afirmo a regañadientes- Manda a Zog y Chester a pelear- la chica no sabia el nombre de sus aliados, pero no era que recordar cosas fuera su fuerte

-En realidad no se llaman así...- Darkness respondió sin ver a ninguno de los dos mientras pensaba en alguna cosa-

-No me interesa- la chica siguió observando al par que parecían divertirse, algo que la molestaba- míralos, tan alegres, que es lo que le ve a esa... esa... bruja azul- la chica parecía estar haciendo berrinche mientras apretaba los binoculares que no parecían querer soportar mucho el poder de su ira-

-Siempre me pregunte, por que te molesta tanto que ese mocoso tenga fama entre las chicas?- el doctor Crazy decidió picarla un rato mientras los aliados se iba a hacer su parte-

-No te importa, dedícate a hacer tu trabajo- la chica molesta decidió ver como resultaba su plan mientras pensaba molesta que le veía Speed a Rainbow Dash- Maldita tabla de planchar- la chica mascullo aquello entre dientes mientras el doctor decidió que no era buen momento para molestarla-

Mientras tanto Speed comenzaba a sentir que algo no iba bien, normalmente ese sentimiento venia seguido de animales mutantes o personas con ganas de herirlo.

-No sientes que el ambiente esta un poco extra...- Speed fue embestido por alguna fuerza invisible que lo saco de patio de la escuela y lo mamdo al frente de esta atravesando todo el vestíbulo y destruyendo la entrada principal-

-Speed!- Rainbow intento seguirlo pero un fuerte rasguño la hizo retroceder-

-Yo estaría mas preocupada por mi misma que por él- una mujer con una piel parecida a la de un chita estaba parada frente a ella, vistiendo solo una especie de corpiño de huesos y un taparrabos, una enorme cola de gato resaltaba en ella mientras mostraba sus garras-

-En un minuto estaré con Speed- Rainbow se prepara para pelear mientras sus alas y orejas de pony se hacían presentes-

Mientras tanto Speed se encontraba recuperándose en el suelo de aquel golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra el duro pavimento.

-Eso a dolido- Speed se levanto del pavimento, casi golpeando con la estatua que tenia el portal a equestria, que lo había golpeado tan duro?-

-Así que tu eres Speed, no te ves tan fuerte, aunque seguro que eres mas rápido de lo que pareces, aun en esta época fuiste capas de soportar uno de mis golpes y recuperarte- el sujeto vestido de amarillo y con el símbolo de un rayo en su pecho descoloco un poco al chico que ya debería estar acostumbrado a seres de otros universos-

-Esta época?- Speed vio algo confundido al sujeto que sonrió algo cínico y luego rió sonoramente- ¿Que te causa tanta gracia?- Speed realmente le desesperaba ese sujeto-

-No me presente- el hombre ignoro por completo al chico que solo se descoloco mas- mi nombre es Eobard Thawne, también me llaman Profesor Zoom- Speed recibió un golpe en una fracción de segundo que lo hizo arrodillarse-

-Entiendo... Zoom...- Speed apenas pudo hablar para mencionar la velocidad del hombre, del cual, ni siquiera fue capaz de ver en que momento se movió-

-Ya levántate, te golpe mas duro hace un momento- el chio se levanto recuperado del golpe, pero su aire aun no había vuelto del todo a su cuerpo-

-Que es lo que quieres?- Speed parecía algo intimidado con aquel sujeto que se movía tan rápido-

-Me dijeron que tu velocidad es impresionante cuando dejas salir al demonio que duerme en ti- Speed se tenso al oír eso, acaso lo obligaría a sacar a Nightmare?-

-Si quieres a Nightmare... lamento decepcionarte, pero no voy a dártelo- Speed saco sus espadas, si no podía ganar, solo podía aguantar hasta que Rainbow Dash viniera a ayudarlo-

Sin embargo, Rainbow Dash tenia sus propios problemas, había subestimado a la chica gato que le había dado un buena paliza.

-Cansada mocosa?- Cheetah parecía segura de su victoria al ver las heridas de Rainbow Dash-

-No asustas ni a Tank- Rainbow simplemente decidió bromear con el tema, pero sentía arder su cuerpo por aquellos profundos rasguños en todo su cuerpo, y su ropa estaba destrozada en su mayoría, daba gracias de aun estar cubierta lo necesario-

La chica observaba todo desde las alturas bastante alegre por las heridas de Dash.

-Sunset!- la voz de Pinkie y AppleJack se pudieron escuchar desde la parte derecha de la escuela, alertando a la chica-

-No, no, saquen a Shimmer de aquí- la enmascarada gritaba furiosa a los doctores que solo afirmaron antes de bajar del edificio-

Ambos Doctores pusieron alguna clase de barrera que impedía el paso a cualquiera desde afuera o desde dentro.

-Una zona de batalla- Speed estaba algo confundido, esto parecía cada vez mas un videojuego- Y ahora ¿Quienes son estos?- Speed pregunto al ver a los que habían levantado la zona de batalla-

-Todo a su tiempo- Darkness respondió aquello antes de volver a desaparecer con su hermano de la vista del chico-

-¿Por que me parecían tan... familiares?- Speed estaba algo interesado en aquel par que sentía que no planeaban nada bueno-

Sunset trataba de entrar con fuerza al lugar, pero la barrera no cedía para nada, Speed sentía un poco de lastima por ella.

-Sunset, para... te harás daño, no se quitara a menos que termine la batalla- Speed la miro a los ojos calmando a la chica-

-Soy mas rápido que tu niño- Zoom volvió a mandar lejos a Speed que era incapaz de ganarle en velocidad, no por si mismo y aun no tenia confianza en si mismo para sacar a nightmare-

-Pero no mas que yo!- la voz ronca de un chico se hizo presente antes de golpear a Zoom y hacerlo retroceder-

-Te estas volviendo una molestia chico- Zoom parecía haber tenido ya un conflicto antes con ese chico, algo que desconcertaba a Speed-

-Speed, escucha, este sujeto debería tener alguna especie de batería que esta absorbiendo la magia de equestria, la magia que nutre a tus amigas y a ti- Speed observaba a aquel sujeto, ahora que lo pensaba ese tipo de aura en su cuerpo se parecía mucho a la que despedía Nightmare cuando absorbió la magia de las chicas- al carecer de fuerza de velocidad en este mundo, necesita un sustituto- Speed observo por un momento al chico que seguía parando los ataques de Zoom-

-Para eso es la batería, pero donde podría...- Speed observo otra vez al sujeto, notando que nunca les daba la espalda- oye chico, se cubre mucho la espalda, dudo que su ego le diga que no nos subestime- Speed le grito aquello haciendo que el chico entendiera la ubicación de la batería-

-Gracias Fa... fantástica idea la tuya- el encapuchado sonó nervioso, aunque Speed no comprendió el porque-

-Esto es fantástico, los dos idiotas quieren enfrentarme- Zoom parecía bastante divertido- si te atreves a atacarme mocoso, sufrirás las consecuencias- el hombre pudo ver como salia de su vista atacando la parte circular en su espalda- Te lo dije mocoso- Zoom uso lo que le quedaba para sacar la espada de Speed y clavarla directamente en Speed-

-Es hora de irnos- Cheetah apareció algo lastimada seguida de otra encapuchada que había ayudado a Rainbow Dash-

-Cumplí mi parte mocosa!, sácanos de aquí!- ambos fueron atrapados por la oscuridad desapareciendo dela vista del resto-

-Mierda no- el encapuchado saco la espada del pecho de Speed y decidió llevarlo al hospital-

Las chicas estaban en Shock, ninguna fue capaz de articular nada desde que aquella espada atravesara al chico, ni siquiera cuando la barrera se desvaneció pudieron ayudarlo.

-Como se encontrara?- Rainbow Dash fue la primera en hablar, rompiendo el silencio incomodo en el que estaba sumidas-

-No nos dijeron nada y esos chicos ya se han marchado, no sabemos ni quienes eran- AppelJack también comenzaba a desesperarse-

-Enfermera, sabe como esta Speed?- Sunset localizo a una de las enfermeras que las había atendido-

-El esta estable, pensé que su hermana les había dicho- las chicas se sorprendieron por esa frase, Speed tenia una hermana? aunque AppleJack recordaba que había mencionado tener una- estuvo aquí hace un rato preocupada, parecía agitada, supongo que no estaba por la zona- ninguna había visto a la hermana y esta ni se había presentado, era curioso- en fin, una de ustedes puede pasar a verlo, debo volver a trabajar- la enfermera dejo a las chicas ahí con el tema de la misteriosa hermana-

-Creo que tu deberías quedarte con él hoy- Fluttershy vio a Sunset mientras pensaba también en el tema- deje al conejito Angel solo- sin mas se fue de ahí-

Las chicas también se despidieron y dejaron a Sunset sola en el hospital, ella fue la habitación de Speed, le habían dicho que podía quedarse, que el saldría de alta en dos días, aunque Sunset tenia la amarga sensación de que Speed solo tendría mas problemas.

-No puedo decir que Zoom no cumplió con la tarea, pero opino que podría haber dedicado su poder a golpearlo en lugar de atacarlo con la espada para terminar rápido, me dijiste que eran villanos que pelearían de verdad, no payasos que buscarían terminar rápido como Beebop y Rocksteady- la de la mascara le gritaba a Crazy que simplemente no tenia argumentos para refutar-

-Como iba a saber que solo era otro engreído en mallas, se veía rudo cuando lo vi pelear- lo cierto era que debió verlo venir, no fue sensato pensar que Zoom se dejaría dar ordenes-

-Ya no importa, al menos cumplió su parte... pueden hacer lo que quieran ahora, es su turno de jugar con el- la chica estaba mentalmente cansada, po lo que decidio dejar a los doctores jugar- Solo...- no pudo terminar antes de ser interumpida-

-No vamos a matar a Speed, ya sabemos- Darkness seguía jugando alegremente con un yoyo que le había robado a alguien-

La chica decidió dejarlos, no quería seguir escuchando sus voces.

-Listo el plan hermano- Darkness vio a Crazy que sonrió algo espeluznante-

-Jojo, esto sera divertido- Crazy espero este momento por mucho tiempo-

Continuara.


	16. Un día especial

Era una mañana tranquila, Sunset veía a Speed que parecía bastante calmado, aunque distante, usualmente los sábados no estaba tan distante...

-Te sucede algo Speed?- Sunset decidió preguntarle a Speed si tenia algo, no se sentía cómoda con este ambiente- usualmente comes dos o tres veces antes de que yo termine mi desayuno- Speed se sonrojo, pues apenas había tocado su desayuno-

-No es nada Sunset, solo estoy algo pensativo- Speed se rasco la nuca con la mano derecha bastante nervioso, no era su intención preocupar a la chica-

Speed volvió a desayunar sin dejar de divagar, mientras tanto Sunset observaba sus brazos vendados, recordando con una mueca de enojo que la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba igual.

-Si tu lo dices... vendrás a trabajar hoy?- Sunset no tenia problema en atender los asuntos laborales del chico pero ella sabia lo importante que era para el ese puesto de comida, y muchas veces vio lo mucho que le desesperaba no poder trabajar-

Aunque Speed había podido ir normalmente a la escuela, no podía hacer diversos esfuerzos, ayudar a AppleJack, y trabajar muchas horas habían acabado para el, hasta que se recuperara solo podía ir a la escuela y ayudar a Rarity y Fluttershy con labores menores que lo hacían sentirse inútil.

-Ya sabes que Luna me prohibió trabajar y tampoco me haría mucha gracia volver al hospital...- el chico pareció decaído por un breve momento antes de volver a sonreír- mejor quédate conmigo, hagamos algo- la despreocupada sonrisa de Speed hizo sonrojar a Sunset-

-Eso es una cita?- Sunset había aprendido algo de vivir con Speed, ser chica era un arma muy poderosa si se proponía molestarlo o conseguir algo de él-

-N-no quise... es decir yo... No es... Tal vez... Tu no... Bueno yo...- Speed no conseguía articular palabras ante la mirada de Sunset quedando como un enorme foco rojo- No es una cita- solo atino a decir eso antes de salir casi corriendo a donde tenia sus cosas-

Sunset solo rió también sonrojada antes de terminar su desayuno, unos minutos después Speed estaba en la entrada de la casa con una mochila a su espalda.

-Vas a venir o no?- Speed le grito a Sunset que aun no parecía tar en la puerta-

-Por supuesto, solo me preguntaba a donde íbamos- Speed sonrió un poco al oír a Sunset-

-Lo sabras cuando lleguemos- Speed sonrió a su amiga antes de disponerse a salir-

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y parecían platicar de cualquier trivialidad, pero Sunset se sorprendió de que estuvieran frente la centro de comercial, no parecía ser su parada final.

-Esa ropa...- Speed al fin le había prestado atención a la ropa de Sunset, sonrojándose por su pensamiento en voz alta-

-Tiene algo mi ropa?- la chica no entendía a que se refería Speed-

-Me gusta, solo había podido ver esa ropa en fotos que Rarity llamo tu etapa demonio- Speed parecía algo divertido, aunque solo estaba nervioso por la situación-

Ninguno dijo nada mas, hasta que llegaron al trabajo de Fluttershy, donde Speed se dirigía como primera parada, aunque Fluttershy había dicho que podía cuidar de el, Speed le preocupaba dejar solo al minino.

-Así que tu y Flash ya se llevan bien?- Sunset quería distraer un rato al chico que parecía distraído-

-Algo así... entendí que estaba celoso de él y por eso siempre estaba tan molesto sin razón aparente- Speed confundió un poco a Sunset al oír que estaba celoso de él- Mira, nuestro transporte- el chico señalo un camión que se detuvo frente a ellos-

Aunque Speed no parecía interesado en seguir hablando del tema por el camino sacando cualquier cosa que se le ocurría, Sunset se preguntaba por que tendría celos de Flash.

-Veo que despertaste- Speed observaba a una adormilada Sunset Shimmer-

-¿Esta anocheciendo ya?- Sunset no recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero podía ver que parecía ocultarse el sol, lo siento era que aun estaba algo cansada y tenia una sensación cómoda y agradable en ese momento-

-Pues es el crepúsculo, pero no el que tu crees hermosa, en realidad es el alba, ya es domingo- Speed espero la reacción de Sunset-

-Que?!- Sunset se levanto de golpe, notando al fin donde había estado acostada- me... me acariciabas el cabello?- la chica estaba sonrojada aunque Speed no lo noto por que seguía pensando en la forma en la que se altero-

-Es probable... ya casi llegamos, es ahí a donde vamos- Speed señalo lo que parecían los escombros de lo que fuera una casa espaciosa en antaño-

-Me llamo hermosa?- Sunset susurro aquello algo confundida, aun no procesaba bien todo-

-Vamos Sunset te quedas atrás- Speed tomo de la mano a la chica y la llevo hasta aquella estructura quemada de madera-

Sunset observaba aquellos restos algo confundida mientras Speed los veía con melancolía, pero con una sonrisa alegre que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería. La chica tomo una vieja foto del suelo, foto donde pudo reconocer a un pequeño chico de enorme sonrisa que podría jurar era Speed hace mucho tiempo.

-Quienes son?- Sunset pregunto aquello mientras le mostraba la foto a Speed que simplemente comenzó a reír algo triste-

En la foto se podía ver a un adulto, debido a la capucha blanca que traía solo podía verse su boca sonriente y nariz, tenia un color de piel rosa pálido, aun lado había una señora de pelo castaño claro y piel azul, ella también se veía alegre, sus ojos color miel dejaban ver un brillo alegre, vestía una playera de manga corta de color negro y traía unos lentes negro, en la parte baja de la foto podían verse tres niños, en la parte izquierda podía verse a una niña de pelo café y ojos miel, muy parecida a Speed, de mismo color de piel, pero con el pelo largo, ella parecía algo molesta y vestía una playera de manga corta, del lado derecho había un chico muy parecido a Speed, pero de ojos rojos y pelo negro, su piel era de un azul marino muy distinto al de la niña, el traía una sudadera negra y parecía molesto mientras observaba a su lado izquierdo, en el centro de ambos niños podían verse un alegre niño de pelo castaño y ojos miel, este vestía una playera blanca y unos guantes rosas, mientras abrazaba a los otros dos por el cuello sin notar el enojo de ambos.

-Ellos son mis padres, papá adoraba cubrirse el rostro, Mamá decía que había una razón para eso, pero... yo nunca lo supe- Speed suspiro algo melancólico mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas- en fin, ella es mi hermana Dry Forest, no es tan mala como parece- Speed se callo un momento mientras veía al otro niño- el es mi hermano...- Speed se quedo callado un momento, parecía pensar en algo- su nombre nunca le gusto, todos lo llamaban Speed Blade- Speed recordaba a su hermano con algo de tristeza y dolor- no me gusta hablar de él- Speed volvió a poner su rostro alegre mientras volvía a ver la foto, y ese apuesto niño de sonrisa enorme soy yo- Speed rió por la broma, realmente no era tan vanidoso, pero se sentía amargo volver a ese lugar, la ultima vez que fue fue por la pelea que las chicas tuvieron con Nightmare-

-Si esta es tu familia... significa que tu vivías aquí...- Sunset observaba el destrozado lugar- que fue lo que paso aquí?- la pregunta hizo suspirar a Speed-

-Scarface, eso paso- Speed recordaba con tristeza e ira ese día- acompáñame- Speed le sonrió a Sunset sonrojando la, aun así seguía preguntándose quien era ese tal Scarface-

Ambos chicos llegaron a donde había dos cruces, Sunset razono que eran las tumbas de sus padres, pero, eso significaba que sus hermanos estaban vivos, entonces... ¿Por que Speed reacciono así ante su hermano Blade?

-Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro... ninguno de nosotros podría haber imaginado que esa noche, no solo marcaría el fin de mis padres... también la separación de los tres hermanos de la foto...- Sunset vio como el rostro del chico se torno serio, como cuando lo conoció, una mirada fría y poco amigable-

Hace varios años.

-Blade, papá y mamá están en problemas, debemos... ¿hermano?- un pequeño y asustadizo Speed observaba con los ojos vidriosos a su hermano que empacaba ropa apurado-

-Debemos irnos, eso debemos hacer- Blade tenia una mirada rara, estaba ¿asustado? ¿enojado? ¿triste? ¿cansado? speed era incapaz de darle una emoción a su rostro, aun cuando creció... nunca entendió lo que su hermano pensaba en ese momento-

-No podemos dejarlos morir- Speed siempre había sido un cobarde, pero nunca podría abandonar a nadie, incluso en ese momento temblaban sus piernas por el miedo-

-Lo siento hermano, si quieres quedarte estas solo- Blade le dio la espalda a su hermano antes de salir por la ventana y usar la cornisa para bajar de aquel segundo piso, lo ultimo que vio Speed fue a su hermano adentrarse en el espeso bosque cercano a la propiedad y que ahora cubría gran parte de la propiedad también-

 _"-Aun me pregunto... si mi hermano se habría quedado a pelear si hubiéramos sido mas grandes- Speed sonrió a Sunset antes de proseguir con el recuerdo- pero el si hubiera no existe- sin decir mas volvió a ponerse serio-"_

-Mi hermana- Speed fue a ver a su hermana, pero luego recordó que no estaba en casa- estas solo Speed, piensa- el pequeño no sabia pelear, no era fuerte ni siquiera era tan grande como aquel agresor-

El chico con su pequeño tamaño no logro pensar en nada mas que lanzarse a lo loco contra aquel sujeto, el cual simplemente lo tomo de la cabeza y lo lanzo como piedra contra la puerta de la entrada que, al estar quemada por Scarface simplemente cedió con el golpe.

-Blue, que... haces aquí? huye...- su padre que estaba siendo ahorcado por Scarface lo veía con algo de ira, Speed aun recordaba esa mirada, sabia que su padre no lo quería ver morir, pero... algo en él lo hacia querer pelear-

-Speed Blue... Tu eres el descendiente del estúpido mocoso que me derroto, que dulce resulta esto, ni siquiera Megatron hubiera planeado una venganza mejor- de un puñetazo en el estomago hizo sangrar al padre del pequeño que solo logro sentir como algo se despertaba en su interior-

Speed salio corriendo una vez mas contra el con las lagrimas, pero Scarface pudo ver con una sonrisa como en Speed se despertaba aquel hombre que lo había vencido.

-Jefe- Fue lo único que dijo el villano antes de patear al niño y luego hacerlo volver a donde estaba de un puñetazo-

-Por... por que no morí?- el pequeño no lo entendía, solo estaba levemente herido, no estaba muerto-

-No quiero matarte... no aun, no... mi venganza debe ser contra el que me venció, no contra un mocoso que apenas es su sombra- el hombre observaba a Speed que trataba de pararse, pero le temblaban las piernas- recuerda mi nombre mocoso... Scarface- esa sonrisa y el cuerpo de su madre muerta y sin ropa era algo que nunca olvidaría, pero, nada se podía compara a lo que el chico tendría que sufrir después- aun no eres un rival digno... tendré que esperar a que seas mayor- el hombre se veía algo decepcionado- pero... para asegurarme que vendrás a buscarme, te daré una razón...- el hombre convirtió su brazo en una cuchilla antes de reír con una mirada sádica- venganza- Scarface partió por la mitad al padre de Speed, a lo que este salio corriendo con miedo-

Speed pudo escuchar a lo lejos una frase seguida de risas "Nos volveremos a ver, Trueno azul" cuando volteo, pudo ver como su casa ardía en llamas, solo consiguio seguir corriendo, antes de desmallarse...

Presente

-Después de eso desperté en un lugar extraño, pasaron cosas que prefiero no recordar, no pase mucho tiempo encerrado en ese lugar, pero fue un infierno, Celestia y Luna me encontraron y luego una familia me acogió, el resto es historia antigua- Speed sonreía algo divertido y melancólico-

Sunset no supo que hacer, simplemente lo abrazo sin decir nada y acaricio su cabeza con cariño, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Speed se separara del abrazo para agacharse a una de las tumbas.

-Feliz cumpleaños padre- Speed sonrió a su padre antes de sacar una armónica y comenzar a tocar una canción que Sunset escribiría como una canción melancólica, pero que parecía entonarse con mucho cariño-

Ambos chicos volvieron a casa tras la canción, Speed no abrió la boca para nada después de eso y Sunset no le insistió, se limito a recostarse en su hombro, sin duda Sunset había logrado conocer un poco mas a Speed ese día, ahora entendía por que le costaba tanto convivir con las demás personas, aunque tal vez el no saber controlar sus emociones le causaría problemas, pero Speed esperaba, que sus amigas estuvieran ahí para apoyarlo...


	17. Dulces problemas

Era una mañana normal para Speed, o al menos lo seria si este no estuviera corriendo a casa de Pinkie Pie con algo de apuro.

-Ya es tarde- el chico nervioso corría repitiendo esta frase, incluso chocando con algunas personas en su camino-

Pero por que Speed estaba tan apurado ese día? la respuesta, aunque sencilla, era bastante inusual para el chico.

-Pinkie Pie, dime que no te has ido sin mi- Speed golpeaba la puerta de su casa algo cansado-

-Claro que no bobito- Pinkie Pie abrió la puerta dejando al chico caer de rostro al suelo-

-Me alegro que sigas aquí Pinkie- el chico se escuchaba con una voz algo graciosa mientras se sobaba la nariz por el golpe-

-No podría irme sin ti, no seria una cita entonces no?- Pinkie Pie hizo sonrojar al chico que rió por el nervio-

-En realidad no es una cita, o si?- Pinkie Pie era una de las pocas chicas que lograban desequilibrar tan naturalmente a Speed- solo vamos a ayudar a un amigo mio que dijo que necesitaba ayuda- Speed simplemente le resto importancia-

-Esa ropa es nueva- Pinkie había cambiado de tema otra vez mientras caminaban con rumbo al restaurante de la esperanza y la desesperación, restaurante de Speed que solo ella conocía la existencia-

Speed se quedo un minuto pensando antes de ver su ropa y reír algo nervioso.

-No realmente, ya no recuerdas que esta ropa la traje cuando volví tras lo que sucedió aquel día que me fui?- Pinkie pie pareció recordar algo mientras Speed seguía nervioso-

-A es cierto, la ropa del amor- Pinkie hizo que Speed se pusiera aun mas nervioso mientras la veía de golpe-

-Que dijiste?- Speed creía que tal vez había escuchado mal, cuando dijo la ropa del amor-

-Algo raro esta pasando en Sweet Shope- Pinkie Pie observaba el local de donde se escuchaban gritos mientras salían dos sujetos muy extraños cargando un par de sacos con ellos-

-Mi amigo tendrá que esperar- Speed salio corriendo junto a Pinkie Pie hacia ambos sujetos, que de cerca eran aun mas raros y feos-

Ambos chicos observaron a los sujetos que al parecer no habían notado su presencia.

-Bwajajajaja, el golpe mas fácil que hemos tenido- un hombre obeso de estatura baja como de 1.55 de altura y piel amarillo claro, se estaba riendo de un modo muy extraño, vestía con un overol morado, una playera de manga larga arremangada dejando ver sus brazos velludos, unos zapatos largos y puntiagudos como de duende de color verde, unos guantes blancos y una gorra amarilla con una W dentro de un medio circulo blanco que era, evidentemente, mas chico que la descomunal W-

-Weeeheeeheee, lo mejor es que aquí no están esos molestos hermanos para detenernos- otro sujeto alto de 2.15 m de altura y de piel violeta, se reía también de una forma extraña, vestía con un overol negro, una playera de manga larga morada, zapatos muy parecidos a los de su socio bajo pero de un color amarillo, unos guantes blancos y una gorra morada con una L invertida en su gorra dentro de un circulo blanco que, a diferencia del medio circulo de su socio, este si cubría toda la letra de la gorra-

Ambos hombres tenían una horrible nariz deforme y bigotes raros, el bajito tenia un enorme bigote en forma de W y el alto parecía tener dos L por bigote en su rostro.

-Ustedes dos, que llevan en esos sacos?- Speed llamo la atención de ambos sujetos que se sorprendieron al verlo-

-Waaa- el gordo grito bastante nervioso al ver esa ropa blanca que tenia puesta el chico, ademas de esa inconfundible piel azul- Danos un segundo chico- ambos sujeto se pusieron a susurrar sobre el chico-

El confundido Speed no supo como responder ante un ladrón pidiendo un momento, era la primera vez de este raro evento, al parecer su vida se volvía cada vez mas rara.

-Ese sujeto se parece mucho a Ren- el mas alto le susurraba agachado a su amigo mas bajo-

-Por supuesto, pero esa piel ya la hemos visto antes, ese no es Ren- ambos voltearon a ver a Speed que seguía confundido-

-No me suena de nada Wario- el mas alto parecía no entender a que se refería su colega de baja estatura-

-Ponle orejas Waluigi- el mas gordo lo golpeo en la nuca por no darse cuenta-

-Waaaaa- a la cabeza de Waluigi llego al fin el recuerdo de Speed y aquella pony rosa cuando intentaron robarse a los bebes de los Cake- esos son los que nos dieron una paliza antes- el larguirucho parecía molesto, pero su colega parecía tener algo en mente-

-Creo que estos chicos no tienen los poderes de sus amigos ponys, aun así esas espadas me preocupan, así que hagamos lo mismo que antes- Wario sospechaba que este Speed no poseía la velocidad sonica del pony-

-Yo la rosa...- Waluigi parecia tambien tener una mirada siniestra-

\- Déjale esas espadas al apestoso Warioman- ambos volvieron a ver a Speed y Pinkie Pie, aunque ahora estos estaban platicando sin prestarle atención a los raros y feos hombres de overol-

-Escuchen mocosos, vamos a llevarnos estos pasteles y dinero que robamos, pero si quieren recuperar los tendrán que vencernos- el gordo tenia una pose de hombre musculoso mientras que el larguirucho se inco con sus manos en sus piernas y con una sonrisa cargada de maldad veía a ambos chicos-

Speed veía a ambos chicos, midiendo sus capacidades, al parecer había aprendido a predecir el nivel de poder de sus oponentes.

-Pinkie, tu encárgate del alto, déjame al obeso- Speed sabia que lo mas probable era que no pudieran derrotarlos, pero no tenia muchas cartas en ese momento, Nightmare no era una opción y tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que pelear contra un par de mercenarios-

-Oki Doki Loki- Pinkie Pie sonrió antes de transformarse, descolocando un poco a Waluigi-

-Apegate al plan- Wario lo golpeo antes de ser embestido por Speed saliendo ambos de la vista de Pinkie y Waluigi-

-Devuelve lo que robaste- Pinkie grito sacando un cañón de fiesta prácticamente de la nada-

-Creo que prefería el martillo- Waluigi salio volando por el cañonazo en su rostro- Waaaaaaaaaaaa- fue lo único que Pinkie Pie escuchaba mientras el volaba por el cielo- Not Waluigi Time!- con el eso se perdió en la distancia el villano narigudo colega de Wario-

-Que habrá pasado con Speed?- la chica estaba preocupada, pero no veía al chico por ningún lado-

Speed por su parte la estaba pasando mal, pues Wario era realmente fuerte...

-Tranquilo muchacho te traje a una parte poco habitada, así no estarás preocupado por los demás- Wario veía a su enemigo con algo de diversión- tu no sabes quien soy pero... yo si se quien eres, veras, hace un tiempo, tu nos derrotaste-Speed al fin presto atención al hombre que volteo su agarre y lo lanzo a esta parte de la ciudad- quiero que escuches mi historia o esta pelea no tendrá significado alguno- Wario y Speed se sentaron en el suelo y el hombre se dispuso a hablar-

Tierra equestre, un tiempo atrás.

Ambos habían sido contratados desde el reino champiñon para deshacerse de Speed, así que idearon un plan, aunque claro, el plan solo funcionaria una vez el estuviera en Sugar Cube Corner, por lo que tardaron unos meses en ponerlo en practica, aunque Wario no esperaba el resultado...

-Pero que?- Pinkie Pie pregunto aquello mientras ambos eran derribados, ninguno pudo hacer nada mientras ambos ponys secuestraban a los bebes, obviamente aquel pony amarillo rechoncho y de gorra amarilla era Wario, por lo que el delgado alto violeta y de gorra morada era Waluigi-

-Los hermanos Wario! Ustedes no pertenecen aquí- Speed se veía bastante enojado, aunque Wario nunca hubiera esperado que el pony supiera de la existencia de ellos en el multiverso, aunque al parecer no sabia que no eran hermanos realmente, solo socios muy apuestos-

-Wajaja, Thunderlove esta muy lejos y tu solo eres un pony- Wario sabia que Thunder love era el padre de Speed, pero realmente no podría ayudarlo en ese momento, tal vez por eso Zalgo les confió una tarea tan importante- Zalgo estará complacido si te derrotamos y tendrás que pelear si quieres a estos potros de vuelta- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir del lugar corriendo-

-Pinkie, ve tras el morado, el tiene a Pumpkin- Wario logro escuchar a Speed, por lo que sabia que a el le tocaría pelear con el velocista, pero eso era mejor, estaba seguro que el largirucho nunca daría la talla- yo voy por Pound Cake- esa frase fue la que le dijo a Wario que el pony ya venia por el, por lo que decidió seguir avanzando-

 _"-Waluigi fue derrotado aunque no me sorprendió para nada- Wario rió un poco recordando a su largirucho socio que había dejado atrás- yo podria apostar que ahora mismo tu amiga rosa ya lo derroto- Wario no parecía el mismo, parecía que algo lo molestaba, sobre el recuerdo que relataba-_

 _Speed prefirió guardar silencio y escuchar lo que paso después con su versión pony."_

Wario tenia contra las cuerdas al velocista, el chico estaba bastante mareado con sus gases y Wario seguía dándole patadas sin detenerse, el pony ya estaba aletargado por tanto mareo.

-Vamos, ni siquiera lo intentas- Wario saco volando de una patada con los cascos traseros al velociusta, cayendo este varios metros dentro del bosque Everfree- acabemos con esto- con una flor de fuego su gorra se había tornado blanca y se disponía a quemar a Speed, pero sin previo aviso una nube de gas toxico hizo volar la flama lanzando a Wario algunos metros lejos de Speed y perder el power up-

-Llegue tarde a la fiesta?- Ese roedor asqueroso había llegado a salvar a Speed, Wario estaba harto de los héroes, aunque él lo había sido en muchas ocasiones junto a su amigo Mario-

-No, llegaste a tiempo- Speed le confeso con una sonrisa al pequeño marsupial antes de embestir a Wario, lo cual lo movió unos metros mas-

-Estúpidos ponys- Wario decidio que era momento de su arma secreta, asi que, sin esperar mas, se comió un ajo sacando una enorme luz de su cuerpo que lo convirtió en Warioman o debía decir... Wario-Pony?-

-Demonios es Wariopony- Al menos Speed pensó el mismo chiste, aunque el ex-fontanero y empresario no se esperaba que aun tuvieran un haz bajo la manga-

Wario voló contra Speed con la boca abierta, se disponía a atacarlo con uno de los movimientos que le dieron fama en el torneo Smash.

-Ahora- Speed grito eso anytes de que su estipa mascota parlante lanzara ese fétido humo para matar insectos en su boca- comete esto Goldo- Speed aprovecho la confusión de Wariopony para invocar una enorme llave que Wario nunca olvidaría, parecía echa de madera y un panal de abejas- Fire- el grito de Speed vino seguido de los ojos de plato de Wario cuando aquella bola de fuego hizo volar el humo en su boca, no solo perdió el power up, también salio volando vario metros casi llegando a la casa de Zecora-

-¿Como... un pony para niñas me venció?- Wario no podía creer lo que le había pasado, debía ser un trabajo fácil, pero Daxter el Ottsel debía aparecer para arruinarles todo, la risa de un bebe y los pasos de alguien lo alertaron de que Speed estaba frente a el, aunque no podía ni voltear lo a ver-

-Eso es por que soy el rey- Wario nunca olvidaría esas palabras, y los ojos azules que en muchas ocasiones lo habían derrotado- vamos Pound Cake- Speed saco al pequeño potro de ahí mientras Wario parecía bastante molesto-

Presente, mundo humano.

-Solo Zalgo sabia como devolvernos a nuestro mundo, pero nos mataría sin pensarlo si supiera que no te matamos, por lo que nos vimos obligados a huir, fue cuando escuchamos de un portal a un mundo humano- Speed supuso que se trataba del mismo por el que él otro Speed había llegado aquí- Así que lo cruzamos sin ser detectados por la guardia de Celestia, pero al llegar, aunque recuperamos nuestros cuerpos, nos vimos obligados a trabajar de mercenarios y fontaneros para poder sobrevivir, esa humillación es la razón por la que hoy voy a pelear contigo, me voy a vengar de tu humillación- Speed entendía al hombre, por lo que desenvaino sus espadas y se levanto mientras Wario hacia lo mismo-

-Vamos con todo- Wario se comió un ajo transformándose en Warioman, Speed sabia que no había forma de vencerlo, pero que el estuviera varado aquí era la culpa de su contra parte, por tanto el debía asumir el peso-

Wario arremetía sin piedad contra el chico que solo usaba su agilidad y las hojas de sus espadas para no recibir daño.

-Te ves cansado muchacho- Wario observaba como 10 minutos bastaron para que el chico respirara pesadamente, incluso sus manos estaba abajo con las espadas rosando el suelo-

Wario termino su cometido dándole un gran paliza a Speed que ni siquiera fue capaz de defenderse...

-Bastardo infeliz, tienes suerte- Wario observo que Speed ya se encontraba inconsciente, pero no podía matarlo- si no fueras mi única opción de volver a mi casa con mis amigos ya estarías muerto- Por que los elementos de la armonía no se activaron? sera posible que tu estés..?- Wario no termino su pregunta, pues escucho que alguien se acercaba por lo que decidió alejarse del lastimado chico que yacía inconsciente por los golpes de Wario man, los cuales podían derribar al mismísimo rey de los Koopas-

Speed despertó en lo que parecía un cuarto amarillo, un peluche de cocodrilo le hacia compañía en la cama morada donde había despertado.

-Donde estoy?- Speed se sentía perdido, era la segunda vez que despertaba en un cuarto desconocido que no era del hospital-

-Quieres Pizza?- Pinkie Pie le ofreció Pizza a Speed que se asusto tanto que se sentó recibiendo una descarga de dolor en su espalda que lo obligo a acostarse otra vez con una lagrimita en su ojo-

-Hola Pinkie, que alegría ver que estoy con alguien familiar- Speed sonreía algo lastimado aun, estaba seguro de que Wario le había roto algo- Como llegue a tu cuarto?- Speed dedujo que era su cuarto, por una foto que Rarity tenia, aunque nunca le había prestado mucha atención-

-Fue fácil, veras...- Pinkie le iba a contar cuando Speed recordó algo importante-

-Cuanto tiempo dormí?- Speed hizo que Pinkie olvidara el tema y respondiera a la pregunta del chico lastimado-

-Unas 12 horas, te perdiste la escuela y yo estaba cuidando de ti- Speed se levanto otra vez, esta vez consiguiendo quedarse sentado para poder levantarse de la cama-

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras a Pinkie se le subían los colores a la cabeza y hasta la pizza se le cayo, por su parte Speed también se había puesto rojo al notar que estaba completamente desnudo y solo algunas vendas cubrían su abdomen y parte de la pierna derecha, sumado a eso la mirada de Pinkie Pie a su cuerpo lo había dejado en completo Shock, ninguno podía apartar su vista del otro.

-U-uy mira la hora, yo... debo volver, Sunset estará preocupada- Speed se vistió como pudo y salio con paso rápido, aunque no podía correr-

Pinkie se quedo aun en Shock procesando lo que acababa de ver, antes de que Speed volviera a pararse frente a ella.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi- Speed casi olvidaba darle las gracias, mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo-

-N-no hay problema- Pinkie no se ponía nerviosa muy seguido pero no sabia que la enfermera lo había desnudado para curarlo-

Ambos chicos se quedaron sonriendo un momento.

-Pinkie- la voz de Maud Pie asusto al chico que se tropezó por el susto y cayo sobre la chica juntando sus labios, haciendo que volvieran a los colores rojos en sus rostros- no sabia que interrumpía- Maud se retiro tan normal como apareció, dejando a ambos en esa posición en shock-

-Yo... am...- Speed simplemente se dio la vuelta y salio prácticamente corriendo por los nervios, acababa de besar a Pinkie Pie?-

Mientras Speed se iba sin entender que acababa de pasar a la casa de Sunset, Pinkie se toco los labios con algo de extrañeza antes de sonreír y volver a su estado de siempre volviendo a comer.

-Necesito unas vacaciones de todo esto- Speed caminaba a su hogar con total confusión de lo que haba pasado-

No muy lejos de ahí los doctores se lamentaban...

-Wairio y Waluigi fueron derrotados tan fácilmente- Crazy estaba decaído y parecía un fantasma caminando por el techo de aquel edificio-

-De echo, el señor Wario gano, si lo hubiera matado la chica nos hubiera hecho picadillo- Darkness sonrió divertido, su hermano era tan sensible con estas cosas-

-Tienes razón, solo que Waluigi se veía prometedor- Crazy se arrodillo y suspiro algo decepcionado-

-Tal vez por eso el señor Sakurai nunca lo metió a Smash- Darkness veía un articulo donde Waluigi era vetado como peleador en Smash, seguido de la leyenda ¿Verdad o Troleada?-

Ambos hermanos siguieron discutiendo mientras Speed se perdía de su visión, los villanos se habían decidido dejar un rato a Speed y dedicarse a sus propios asuntos, al parecer, la vida de Speed seria mas sencilla no?

-Me preocupa Speed, no ha enviado avances, ya tiene mucho que se fue- Twilight observaba sus pizarra mientras pensaba en su hermano adoptivo- Tendré que ir yo misma- el perro Spike se veía preocupado también por Speed, mientras Twilight se decidía a traerlo de regreso-


	18. El dilema de Speed parte 1

Sunset estaba algo preocupada, algo que el resto de sus amigas compartían, aunque ninguna parecía querer compartir sus preocupaciones.

-Quien va a hablar primero?- Sunset fue la primera en atreverse a preguntar a sus amigas, las cuales se pusieron a verse unas a otras-

-Speed... otra vez actúa raro, pero este es un raro...- AppelJack parecía buscar las palabras para lo que quería decir-

-Un cretino, Speed esta actuando como un completo idiota- Rainbow Dash no se sentía cómoda con el tema, pero si ninguna se atrevía a decirlo no podía quedarse callada-

-No era la palabra que iba a usar- AppelJack parecía pensar en otro termino menos ofensivo-

-Descuida AppleJack, Rainbow tiene razón... pero creo que hay una razón para su forma de ser- Sunset Shimmer parecía pensar en los últimos días para dar con la raíz del problema, cuando sucedió este extraño cambio-

Todas las chicas comenzaron a pensar cuando notaron que parecía actuar como idiota. Rarity parecio recordar algo.

-Creo que comenzó hace unos días- Rarity se dispuso a contar la primera vez que noto el cambio-

Boutique Carrousel hace unos días.

-Querido, te vez terrible, te paso algo?- Rarity observo a Speed que había azotado la puerta y parecía que no había dormido nada-

-Nggg- Speed fue lo único que logro articular mientras acomodaba los vestidos en los estantes-

-Querido, esos vestidos no van...- Rarity vio la cara de enojo del chico por lo que se asusto un poco- no importa- decidió dejar que lo hiciera, leo lo arreglaba ella-

Presente.

-Cierto, ese mismo día el había ido a verme entrenar- Rainbow Dash recordó aquello- prefiero no mencionarlo- Rainbow se encogió de hombros algo avergonzada-

-Claro, escuche algo respecto al tema... fue cuando Rainbow Dash practicaba sus tiros al arco y Speed...- Applejack fue interrumpida por las manos de Rainbow Dash que estaba nerviosa y sonrojada-

-Ellas no quieren saber eso- Rainbow volvió a su lugar con evidente vergüenza-

-Pues por mi parte se porto muy mal, tomo todas las manzanas que pudo y las hizo puré, tuvimos que sacarlo por la fuerza de la granja- AppleJack estaba realmente molesta, pero sabia que algo debía pesarla al chico, el no era así-

-Arruino unos pasteles que me esforze mucho en hornear, por otro lado fue la primera vez que vi que Maud lanzara una piedra tan fuerte- Pinkie recordó la piedra mascota de Maud impactando contra el estomago del chico que quedo sin aire-

-Que fue lo que te hizo a ti Fluttershy?- Sunset Shimmer vio a la chica que era la única que no había hablado-

-Prefiero no mencionarlo- Fluttershy se sonrojo por las miradas y se comienzo a encoger por la vergüenza-

Las chicas discutían el tema cuando el susodicho llego con una cara de pocos amigos y no parecía con ganas de comer.

-De acuerdo, esto se esta saliendo de control- Sunset estaba realmente exasperada por la actitud del chico- que es lo que te esta pasando?- Speed al fin la volteo a ver antes de suspirar-

-Este no es un buen lugar para platicar esto...- el chico parecía querer decir algo mas pero no parecía encontrar las palabras- lamento si les parezco algo grosero últimamente, pero... no me encuentro nada bien...- sin poder decir nada mas el chico se levanto de la mesa y salio de ahí-

-Creo saber quien nos puede aclarar la situación- Sunset shimmer decidió que debían hablar con una de las amigas mas antiguas del chico-

Así fue como decidieron acudir a Trixie, aun después de que todos se llevaran mejor en la escuela, Trixie no era precisamente la mejor de las amigas, pero el chico la estimaba mucho o eso había escuchado Sunset muchas veces.

-Muy bien Trixie, dinos que le sucede a Speed- Sunset fue la que hablo, llamando la atención de la chica que simplemente fingió ignorarla-

-No se de que me hablas...- Trixie fingió demencia un momento con total naturalidad- por que habría de saber sobre tu compañero de casa?- Sunset seguía viéndola bastante irritada, sabia que Trixie no iba a soltar tan fácilmente lo que querían-

-Se que son buenos amigos, si alguien sabe que le sucede eres tu...- Trixie simplemente pareció ceder un poco-

-Yo no les he dicho nada, pero si Speed quiere mantener algo oculto, Derpy seguro sabe el por que- la chica se fue de ahí mientras Sunset la veía algo decepcionada, esperaba un poco mas- ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie! necesita galletas de mantequilla- así se despidió la chica que salio a la maquina expendedora mas cercana-

Las chicas buscaron a su compañera de los ojos bizcos, aunque esta no parecía estar por ningún lado, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Derpy había desaparecido justo cuando Speed se fue, era probable que ese día no la pudieran interrogar acerca del tema. El resto del día paso bastante rápido, y, como Sunset no tenia ensayo ese día, ambos chicos caminaban juntos a casa.

-Speed...- Sunset iba a preguntarle sobre el tema pero pudo observar en el chico una cara de angustia poco vista por ella-

-Ya se... no debí comportarme así con las chicas, yo solo estoy muy estresado- Speed se veía algo cansado, aunque para Sunset era muy obvio que algo le estaba molestando-

-Que es lo que te esta pasando Speed, sabes que puedes contármelo no?- Speed y Sunset pararon un momento mientras ambos se veían a los ojos, causando el sonrojo del chico-

-No es nada importante Sunset- Speed desvió la mirada mientras recuperaba un poco su humor de siempre- solo ando un poco estresado es todo- Speed le sonrio de forma genuina causando la risa de la chica-

-Como digas Speed- Sunset también sonrió mientras caminaba con el chico-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a jugar y contar uno que otro chiste para aliviar el momento, aunque realmente si había algo molestando a Speed, sabia que no debía desquitarse con sus amigas, Speed había decidido separar sus problemas de su vida social.


	19. Especial: Realidades alternas

Pov ?

Un chico tímido y un chico arrogante... Dos seres idénticos pero con diferente proceder.

Speed Blue, un chico que su habilidad en una marca le permitía adaptarse a luchar y defenderse... Es extraño pero percibía preocupación por los demás, no era el galán promedio pero tenia un toque, un no se que, que cautivó a la más ruda de las pony...

(ella hizo una pausa mientras observaba a su alrededor mientra cerraba sus ojos)

Llegue como profesora en Kami pero no sabia o mejor dicho.. Sabía que lidiar con adolescentes sería un desafío, sin embargo ser una Highlander implicaba ocultarse y actuar con discreción... Sin embargo él... **Speed Blue, un chico que pareciera que lo que va aprender es aburrido, mirando nubes y presumiendo cuando no debe llegando a fastidiar a medio mundo...** Pero él supo lo que yo ocultaba...

No era la persona que buscaba pero... Él me encontró y aunque chocaba nuestro carácter... Quizás las empata nos acerco mutuamente...

Aun tengo dudas sobre por qué es fuerte? Y como él pudo casarse conmigo de una forma sutil...

Que es lo que está sucediendo... A veces pienso que estoy inmersa en algo que va más allá de mi comprender...

Pov normal

Aquellos pensamientos corrían por la cabeza soñadora de aquella chica que cubría su cuerpo con una túnica negra con una extraña marca que parecían dos espadas en su espalda. Su compañero por el contrario la miraba un poco curioso antes de suspirar y observar a Speed hacer sus payasadas usuales con sus amigas en la entrada de aquella escuela. Por su cabez tambien pasaron muchas ideas.

Pov ?

Speed Blue, no es la persona mas atractiva del mundo... no digo que no sea guapo, solo... creo que es un idiota

(Una pequeña risita se me escapo de los labios, creo que Blaire lo noto por que me volteo a ver)

Es muy joven, como cualquiera solo es un idiota impulsivo que pone en peligro a sus amigas, es un presumido sin gusto para la moda y sus hormonas disparadas lo vuelven como cualquier adolescente estúpido que solo piensa en la piernas de una chica...

Pero sobre el cae un peso mas importante que eso... me da pena en estos momentos, cuanto dolor podrá soportar este chico antes de quebrarse? no lo se... pero ver en el esa sonrisa, aun estando consiente de lo que puede venirse encima...

-Estas bien?- la voz de mi compañera me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba llorando-

-Es un idiota- fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento antes de suspirar-

Eso pensaba realmente? no del todo... es valiente, atento y entiendo por que es popular con las chicas, pero... es tan pequeño y entiende tan poco de lo que sabe, siento que en cualquier momento se va a quebrar...

Pov Normal.

Ambos chicos observaban a Speed que ahora parecía pollo sin cabeza, al parecer por culpa de una broma de Rainbow Dash.

-Aun es solo un niño- la voz del hombre sonaba áspera y cansina, como la de un hombre cansado de su existencia-

-Solo podemos confiar en él y en que no hará falta nuestra intervención- Blaire le tomo el hombro al chico que solo bufo mientras un portal de oscuridad se alzaba-

-Tarde o temprano, el verdadero poder de Speed despertara y entonces si estamos de su lado o no... ya no importara mas- aquel chico se fue por aquel portal de oscuridad-

-Espero que cuando ese día llegue... hayas recuperado la luz de tu corazón B...- la chica solo se mordió la legua, pues sabia que si decía su nombre, jamas lo volvería a ver-

Mientras tanto, Speed volvía con Sunset a casa, había sido un día pesado y tena una extraña opresión en el corazón.

-Te encuentras bien Speed?- Sunset vio a Speed que se veía algo agitado y nervioso-

-No realmente...- Speed apenas pudo hablar correctamente- solo ayúdame a llegar a casa- Sunset ayudo a su amigo que aun podía ayudarla un poco para que ella pudiera cargarlo de uno de sus brazos-

-Estas ardiendo en calentura...- la chica sonaba preocupada antes de volver hablar- debes descansar cuanto antes- Speed ya no sabia muy bien que sucedía, ya se le nublaba la mente por la calentura-

Una vez en su hogar la chica busco agua fría mientras Speed parecía reír sin razón aparente...

-Recuéstate Speed- Sunset tuvo que acostar al chico que reía sentado en el sillón sin importarle la calentura-

-Puedes hacer esto Shimmer?- Speed se puso las manos en su rostro antes de hablar con los cachetes aplastados, haciendo un rostro bastante gracioso- Mi mama dice que los pollos como yo no podemos sonreír pero yo si- Speed trato de sonreír así logrando hacer reír a la chica que ponía compresas de agua fría en su frente- Ahora tu?- Speed le estiro las manos mientras ella rodaba los ojos-

-De acuerdo Speed- ella puso su rostro entre sus manos esperando que terminara rápido para que ambos descansaran y él pudiera recuperarse- Mi...- Sunset había cerrado los ojos para recordar aquella frase absurda que Speed deliraba-

Sin embargo, Sunset abrió los ojos de golpe cuando noto que el agarre en su rostro se había suavizado y Speed la había besado, aunque al principio fue torpe, ambos decidieron dejarse llevar por el momento, justo antes de que sus cuerpos les pidieran aire.

-Ahora tu también tienes calentura- Speed rió como niño pequeño por el rojo rostro de Sunset- por eso me gustas mucho Sunset- Speed parecía algo cansado mientras bostezaba-

-Que yo...- Sunset aun no procesaba del todo lo sucedido mientras ponía otra compresa en su frente por la que se había caído en aquel momento-

-Creo que te am...- Speed al fin se quedo dormido con una sonrisa-

Mientras, Sunset lo veía antes de tocarse lo labios notando que aun estaban algo húmedos por el pequeño hilo de saliva que quedo cuando separaron sus rostros.

-¿Abra sido un delirio por su calentura?- aunque se preguntaba aquello, una parte de ella quería creer que era lo que el chico realmente sentía mientras se mordía levemente el labio y resistía las ganas de darle otro beso al verlo dormir tan tranquilo-

Antes de hacer algo mas la chica prefirió irse a acostar y procesarlo todo, ¿ahora como podría ver a Speed al rostro sin recordar aquel beso?

 **Semi relleno, aunque no es un capitulo como tal, si influye en a historia a diferencia del anterior del teatro. Como podrán apreciar, la mitad donde salen aquellos individuos la escribió alguien mas por eso me tarde un poco mas, espero sea de su agrado y hasta el próximo capitulo todo pony.**


	20. El dilema de Speed parte 2

Parecía un día normal en Canterlot High. y lo seria si Sunset Shimmer no hubiera estado evitando a Speed Blue, aunque las chicas no entendían del todo este comportamiento, Sunset desviaba la pregunta y Speed tampoco tenia mucha idea.

-¿Que hay chicas?- Speed acababa de acercarse a ellas mientras demostraba un poco de cansancio- ¿Sunset se acaba de ir no?- Speed suspiro un poco mientras trataba de pensar el por que de su actitud hacia él en la escuela-

-Sucedió algo entre ustedes?- Rainbow fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar-

-No realmente, también pensé en que pude haberla echo enfadar...- Speed se quedo callado un minuto antes de volver a hablar- pero en la casa es la misma de siempre, es como si solo en la escuela me evitara- Speed se veía pensativo y algo confundido, no le gustaba que lo hicieran pensar-

-Has intentado preguntarle?- AppleJack decidió también preguntar mientras las demás observaban al chico que parecía angustiado-

-Cambia de tema constante mente y creo que podría estar enferma...- Speed iba a decir algo mas pero una voz familiar hizo que su semblante se endureciera repentinamente-

-Speed Blue, favor de presentarse a la oficina de la directora- Speed suspiro con una ira evidente-

-Debo irme chicas...- Speed trato de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, pero no lo había logrado, sonaba enojado y nervioso-

-Ultimamente te vez demacrado querido, te molestaria contarnos de eso?- Rarity le pregunto al chico que ya les había dado la espalda-

Por un momento el chico parecía que les iba a responder pero solo se quedo ahí parado un momento...

-Por que no le preguntan a la subdirectora Luna?- Speed parecía sonreír por un momento antes de volver a ponerse serio y dirigirse a ver a Celestia-

Las chicas se vieron unas a otras por un momento antes de tomar una decisión...

-Así que están preocupadas por Speed Blue- la subdirectora Luna observaba a las chicas bastante interesada- no deberían, no le sucede nada a Speed...- Luna hizo una pausa antes de proseguir- nada de que alarmarse al menos- la subdirectora observo por un momento que faltaba Sunset Shimmer en el grupo, pero no le tomo mayor importancia-

-Sinceramente esta actuando muy extraño, se fuerza a estar bien con nosotras, pero...- Rainbow trataba de describir lo que sucedía, pero nada salia de su boca, como si no encontrara las palabras-

-No esta nada bien- Fluttershy termino la idea de Rainbow mientras se ponía algo nerviosa-

-No era esa la palabra que iba a usar, pero si- Rainbow decidió olvidar lo de pensar como expresar la idea, con lo de fluttershy bastaba-

La subdirectora se quedo un momento viendo a las chicas sin decir nada mientras parecía pensar en algo que a ella también le incomodaba.

-Como sabrán, los juegos de la amistan están muy cerca- ninguna sabia a que venían los juegos de la amistad al tema del chico de piel azul- los participantes se eligen en un test de popularidad, Speed fue elegido para representar a la escuela- parecía que las chicas al fin iban hilando el asunto con el estrés y enojo de Speed estos últimos días-

-Son sus primeros juegos, estará nervioso por lo que habrá escuchado de la Crystal Prep- Applejack saco sus propias conclusiones mientras la subdirectora parecía pensar en algo especifico, parecía darle vueltas al asunto- de haberlo mencionado lo hubiéramos ayudado a no sentirse tan nervioso- Applejack se veía mas alegre, igual que el resto-

-Si, seguro ganamos si se le quita ese sentimiento de inseguridad suyo- Rainbow Dash fue la que hablo en esta ocasión, aunque Rarity no parecía estar segura de que fueran nervios-

-Creo que no me explique bien- Luna volvió a hablar con mas seriedad esta vez- Speed se negó rotundamente a participar, la razón de tanto estrés, se debe a la presión que la directora Celestia esta ejerciendo sobre el- todas callaron un momento mientras la subdirectora trataba de proseguir- no creo que consiga nada de Speed, pero igual que ustedes... la directora cree que podría ser una buena idea que el chico participe...- Luna se puso otra vez a pensar antes de decir algo mas- sinceramente, dudo que consiga algo de Speed presionándolo... y tampoco lo apruebo, pero Speed lograra hacerla entrar en razón con suerte- sin mas que decidir se dio la vuelta para ir a ver a Celestia- en cuanto a ustedes, les sugiero que dejen el tema de una vez y no le mencionen el tema a Speed- sin mas dejo a las chicas en sus propis pensamientos-

Las chicas decidieron volver a clases, no podían hacer nada con el tema de momento y lo mas probable era que mencionarlo causara una reacción negativa en el chico. Una vez la escuela termino.

-Les puedo pedir un favor chicas- Speed observaba la estatua donde alguna vez escucho estaba el portal al otro mundo, dando por completo la espalda a sus amigas que no podían ver su rostro melancólico-

-¿Que es lo que quieres pedirnos Blue?- Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco de como había dicho su nombre Sunset pero nadie dijo nada-

-Quisiera...- el chico parecía no saber como expresar lo que quería decir- tengo una lista de cosas que quiero hacer con ustedes- speed parecía perdido en aquella estatua- no tienen que hacerlo si no quieren, se que tienen cosas que hacer...- el chico se escuchaba apagado y triste- je, se hace tarde...- el chico recupero su voz natural mientras le sonreía con calidez a sus amigas- vamos a casa Sunset- Speed la volteo a ver haciendo que se sonrojara y solo pudiera mover la cabeza como afirmación-

-Speed...- Pinkie Pie lo tomo de la mano mientras el pareció como si fuera a quebrase en cualquier momento- hagamos algo divertido- Speed se sonrojo por ese geso, aunque era normal en Pinkie, seguia teniendo el recuerdo de aquel beso muy vivido-

-Gracias Pinkie Pie- Speed se solto delicadamente de su agarre mientras proseguia su camino con Sunset que por un momento se veia algo molesta-

Sin duda la vida de Speed no era tan mala, pero aun tenia en su cabeza... que pronto veria asu hermana de nuevo, pero... ¿Como ver a sus amigos a la cara?, ¿Cuando el no fue el mejor amigo del mundo en el pasado?


	21. Actividades recreativas

-Cambie de opinión, no quiero hacer esto- Speed se escuchaba bastante alterado-

-No seas... llorón... ya estamos aquí- Rainbow parecía forcejear con el chico por el tono que tenia en su voz-

Speed se sostenía como garrapata a aquel poste de metal que mostraba el nombre de la montaña Rusa a la que estaban apunto de subir, Speed no traía su sudadera dejando ver su playera blanca que usaba debajo, la cual también tenia el símbolo del trueno que solía usar, tampoco tenia sus gafas oscuras, esta vez tenia una gafas redondas bastantes comunes, algo nuevo para las chicas, pues sin la gafas podían ver todas sus expresiones perfectamente,de algún modo era una persona diferente sin esas gafas.

-No es tan malo Speed- Sunset trataba de calmar al chico que no quería ceder-

-Si no es tan malo por que tu no te subes?- Speed logro que la chica se sonrojara por el asunto-

-Yo acabo de comer hace poco Blue, no querrás que vomite- Sunset busco librarse de la pregunta con aquella respuesta-

-Bien jugado Shimmer, bien jugado- Speed pareció ceder mientras volvía su compostura habitual- terminemos con esto- Speed al fin decidió subirse a la montaña rusa que estaba bastante alta, incluso Rainbow Dash lo había dicho, aunque para ella era un cumplido-

-Que terror- Speed sonrió un poco nervios antes de avanzar junto a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie a la fila para abordar el vagón-

El tiempo entre el abordaje y la revisión de seguridad se le hizo eterno, y tener a Pinkie Pie a un lado riendo como maníaca no le ayudaba mucho, por que no le pidió a Rainbow sentarse con el? no podía arrepentirse ya, el juego mecánico había comenzado su recorrido, comenzaba a arrepentirse de aquella lista que había hecho. Algunas cosas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza tratando de ignorar el latigazo que sentía cada vez que daba una curva en aquel juego mortal al que se había subido.

"Alza las manos" Speed creyó escuchar la voz de Pinkie Pie diciéndole eso en algún momento del recorrido, pero el solo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir volando hacia una muerte segura, aunque pensándolo bien, cunado no había estado frente a una muerte segura últimamente? pero al fin había terminado aquel recorrido.

-Speed?- Rainbow se había mareado un poquito al final por lo que pensó que tal vez si era un poco demasiado para su amigo azul-

Speed alzo la cabeza con una cara un tanto indescifrable, parecía que estaba asustado, Pinkie se preocupo también por un momento al ver eso, el chico salio del vagon igual que sus amigas y luego solo las volteo a ver aun con esa cara.

-Eso... fue...- Speed tenia la voz temblorosa, parecía querer llorar- asombroso, nos subimos otra vez?- Speed temblaba como si se le fuera a escapar su espíritu en cualquier momento, pero realmente había terminado disfrutando el asunto, era como la adrenalina de combate, pero sin el plus de estar al borde de la muerte constantemente-

-En tus sueños- Rainbow sonrió mientras seguía su camino con las demás, se reía por que se había preocupado por el chico que evidentemente lo había disfrutado-

El trió volvió a donde se encontraban las chicas, aunque ninguna esperaba la reacción tan espontanea de Speed a este tipo de adrenalina.

-Te funcionan bien las piernas vaquero?- AppleJack observaba al chico que parecia que se iba a caer de rodillas en cualquier momento-

-Tal vez necesito un poco de ayuda AJ- el chico se puso un poco nervioso mientras le ayudaba tomándolo por la cintura mientras el pasaba el brazo derecho por su cuello para moverse por un rato, la verdad si sentía las piernas como gelatina-

Aunque nadie lo noto, Sunset Shimmer no se veía muy contenta por unos segundos antes de volver a su sonrisa habitual.

-Que dice la lista ahora?- Sunset observaba el papel que había escrito el chico mientras tachaba subirse a la montaña rusa-

-Este se ve tranquilo- Fluttershy también veía la lista mientras señalaba una actividad que serviría también para que Speed descansara de emociones-

Sunset guió a las chicas y a Speed a uno de esos juegos de tiro al blanco donde ganabas juguetes. Las chicas observaban los premios mientras speed parecía perdido en algo.

-Speed?- Sunset observo que el chico parecía perdido y murmurando algo in audible-

-Voy a intentar- Speed saco sin pensar un poco de dinero que tenia mientras parecía poseído por algo, o sus ojos se veía como los de un poseído, para Sunset no habia diferencia ¿Que quería con tanta urgencia?-

Aunque Speed parecía querer algo con mucha urgencia, no consiguió darle a nada, algo que lo dejo moviendo las manos de forma rara mientras susurraba cosas y era alejado de ahí por Sunset la cual no entendía lo que Speed quería.

-Toma, esto es lo que querías- Pinkie salio unos minutos después con lo que había ganado-

Speed se había quedado de piedra, no podía creer que Pinkie Pie lo hubiera conseguido tan fácilmente y él no hubiera podido

-Eso es...- las chicas no entendía de que hablaba Rarity, pero Speed pareció poner una cara entre alegría, angustia, tristeza y vergüenza-

-Déjalo Rares- Speed suspiro mientras le sonreía-

-De acuerdo querido- Rarity decidió no tocar mas aquel tema que el resto desconocía-

En las manos de Speed había un pequeño muñeco de peluche que parecía un bebe con pañal y un pequeño arco con flechas echas de tela.

-Es un bebé?- Rainbow estaba confundida por lo que veía-

-En realidad se trata de Eros, el dios del amor griego- el chico que atendía el puesto donde lo habían ganado fue quien dio su opinión- tenia muchas formas, pero el bebé del pañal es la mas famosa- el chico no parecía detenerse a pesar de la cara de sorpresa del resto-

-Como te llamas?- Speed pareció interesarse por aquel chico, algo en él le llamaba la atención-

-Poliko Asteri, un gusto- el chico se presento amablemente, las chicas estaban impresionadas por ambos chicos que parecían ser buenos amigos-

-Speed Blue- Speed estrecho su mano mientras sonreía, sin mas ambos se voltearon a ver- nos vemos luego Asteri- Speed se despidió mientras volvía a donde estaban sus amigas-

-Mejoraste mucho con tu habilidad social- Sunset le sonrio a Speed a lo que este se sonrojo violentamente-

-Tuve una gran maestra- el chico se rasco nervioso mientras cerraba los ojos, Sunset encontró aquel gesto adorable, aunque se sonrojo al notar la mirada de todas, lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa-

-Que sigue en la lista- sin dejar procesar a Speed nada lo empujo revisando la lista-

Speed se saco un poco de onda, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo, Sunset últimamente andaba muy rara.

-Esta me gusta, por que no lo hacemos de una vez?- Speed señalo una opción poniendo su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Sunset, la cual sintió un escalofrió al sentir el aliento del chico en su cuello-

-Eso suena bien- Pinkie también se unió a la platica asustando un poco a Sunset, pero luego sonrió por la forma de ser de Pinkie-

-Suerte con convencer a alguien de subirse con ustedes dos- AppleJack al ver de que se trataba se rió un poco, ni en un millón de años ella haría eso-

Unos minutos después se encontraban en un juego bastante impresionante de 67 metros cuyo fin era elevarte y luego dejarte caer dando la sensación de una caída libre, aunque realmente seguías sentado en un asiento relativamente seguro que te mantenía en el juego mientras este jugaba con las caídas libres.

-Como termine aquí?- AppleJack estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Speed en aquel asiento de cuatro personas-

-Pinkie Pie no se esta quejando AJ, vamos sera divertido- AppleJack vio a Speed sonreír asustado, tal vez mas que ella, al fin recordó como la había convencido-

-T-tienes razón Speed- AppleJack se sonrojo mientras volvía a mirar al frente suspirando-

-A ti te convenció con su encanto- Rarity logro poner como manzana a AppleJack que ahora quería tener su sombrero, pero tuvo que dejarlo para no perderle en la caída- Pero como termine yo aquí?- la chica también estaba algo confundida de como Speed la consiguió meter a ella en este embrollo-

-"Te demostrare que no aterra para nada ese juego querido" eso fue lo que dijiste cuando lo viste temblar como un flan- AppleJack imito la voz de su amiga mientras buscaba devolverle aquel momento vergonzoso-

-Claro- Rarity sonrió nerviosa al recordar que ella sola había entrado a la boca del lobo, a diferencia de AppleJack, nadie se lo había pedido-

El juego comenzó a moverse hacia arriba causando la tensión en todos, excepto en Pinkie Pie que estaba super emocionada por la experiencia.

-En cualquier caso... ya no hay vuelta de hoja- Speed menciono aquello una vez habían superado los cuarenta metros de altura-

-Solo quiero decirte Speed...- Rarity decidió hablar algo nerviosa al ver la altura en la que estaban- que me arrepiento de mi decisión!- Rarity alcanzo a gritar antes de que aquel juego los bajara a una gran velocidad-

El juego se detuvo a los cuarenta metros solo para volverlos a subir y luego volverlos a bajar parando la caída a los 20 metros, el juego les hizo lo mismo dos veces antes de detenerse en el suelo.

-No estuvo tan mal- AppleJack no había estado tan asustada como creía en un principio-

-Tienes razón, no fue tan malo- ambos chicos se sonreían mientras les quitaban el arnés de seguridad, aunque al levantarse ambos se pusieron como manzanas maduras, pues en algún punto sus manos habían quedado entre lazadas y ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta- a que cosas- Speed le soltó la mano riendo nervioso y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsas-

Ambos se quedaron por unos segundos sin saber que hacer mientras jugaban con sus pies que parecían mas interesantes que sus propios ojos.

-Rares, te sientes bien?- la chica estaba algo verde, de ellos cuatro ella era la única que había gritado-

El chico la ayudo a salir del juego para dejar a los demás visitantes subirse mientras ella parecía estar algo verde.

-Rarity?- el chico le tallaba con cariño la espalda por la preocupación, pero la dejo de tocar cuando esta le vomito los zapatos involuntariamente- ya... te sientes mejor?- fue lo único que pudo mencionar el chico que tenia una cara entre el asco y la preocupación, asco por el vomito y preocupación por Rarity-

Rarity salio corriendo a buscar un baño causando un suspiro en Speed mientras se veía su tenis estropeado antes de sonreír nervioso.

-Que crees que haga cuando se de cuenta?- Speed le pregunto a AppleJack sin verla mientras esta se reía levemente-

-Yo no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto- AppleJack se acerco al chico mientras veía que Pinkie traía al resto de sus amigas-

-Deberíamos terminar por hoy- Speed le sonrió a sus amigas mientras se sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí, estaba atardeciendo-

-Que te paso en el tenis?- Sunset estaba algo confundida por el tenis vomitado de Speed-

-larga historia- Speed le sonrió a Sunset que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa con un suspiro-

-Seguro? ya casi terminamos la lista- Sunset se veía algo confundida, pero Speed ya había vivido muchas emociones para un solo día-

-Fue suficiente... para algunos de nosotros- Speed se rió, eso también contemplaba el estomago de Rarity, tendría que compensarla luego-

-Donde esta Rarity? No subió con ustedes?- Rainbow Dash decidió preguntar por la modista del grupo, algo que solo hizo reír a AppleJack y Speed-

-Hablando de la reina de roma- Speed observo que Rarity ya había recuperado su color blanco y estaba como nueva- como estas Rarity?- Speed le sonrió a su amiga que solo se sonrojo mientras le daba un leve lo siento por los tenis-

-Estoy... mejor- Rarity sonrió de manera habitual, las chicas no sabían exactamente que estaba pasando pero decidieron no preguntar, sabían que Speed no les diría nada, y conociendo a AppleJack tampoco-

-Nachos?- Pinkie Pie le acerco unos nachos con queso a la chica que casi vuelve a vomitar pero se contuvo muy bien-

-No gracias, Pinkie Pie- Rarity le dio su mejor sonrisa a Pinkie Pie mientras trataba de mantener el decoro, algo que hizo recordar le a Speed por que las iba a extrañar-

Speed se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos pero decidió sonreír, quería que así recordaran este día sus amigas, feliz...

-Bueno chicas, creo que fue suficiente de la feria por hoy, no creen?- las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, sobre todo Rarity que ya no podía con su estomago-

El resto del día las chicas y Speed lo pasaron platicando y comiendo, Speed le gustaba la compañía de sus amigas, eso era evidente, pero, no dejaba de pensar en los juegos de la amistad... por ahora dejaría de lado ese tema, tendría tiempo de pensar en ello cuando llegue el momento.

-Hoy fue un buen día no Speed? y solo nos quedo una ultima cosa en la lista- Speed rió algo apagado, pero Sunset supuso que seria cansancio-

-Bueno, Sunset, debo descansar, terminemos esa lista luego quieres?- Speed le sonrió sinceramente mientras ella se sonrojaba-

-Claro, luego lo haremos Speed- Sunset le sonrió mientras iba a preparar la cena- Por cierto Speed, hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo- Sunset se puso algo nerviosa mientras pensaba como abordar el tema- veras, no... no es nada importante, p-pero me gustaría hablar de ello, es sobre lo que me preguntaste el otro dia sobre mi actitud en la escuela- Sunset termino su cena mientras iba a ver al chico- Speed?- para su sorpresa, el chico se había quedado dormido sentado sin remedio alguno, estaba tan cansado que apenas toco una superficie suave y se cayo en brazos de morfeo- descansa Blue- Sunset le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse de ahí dejando al chico dormir-

Speed solo podía soñar mientras abordaba todo lo que le preocupaba, pero acaso podía dormir realmente? Continuara...


End file.
